WANTED
by SayakaTakatari
Summary: WANTED, Uchiha Sasuke agen FBI mencari Sniper berkode name CERRY BLOSSOMS buronan kelas kakap yang paling dicari didunia. Ia harus memilih misi-nya atau sang Istri Uchiha Sakura ? Uchiha Sakura dibunuh dan sang bayi Uchiha Etsuke diculik. Akatsuki is Coming. 10 tahun berlalu, bagaimana selanjutnya nasib Uchiha Sasuke ? Warning Inside, HARD, Ooc, Au, Mind or Review ?
1. The CHERRY BLOSSOMS Rise of DIE

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**WANTED**

A Naruto FanFiction by Sayaka Takatari

* * *

**Chaper 1**

**The Cerry Blossoms Rise to Die**

* * *

**PROLOG**

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Dingin..

Sunyi..

Saat ini lah situasi yang ku hadapi sekarang. Aku terbangun, dingin, hujan, di pagi buta ini mengusik ku. _Ohhh ayolah.._ kemana selimut ku. Tanpa sadar tangan ku bergerak meraba sesuatu yang ku butuhkan. Ku menemukanya, _ohh akhirnya_. Segera ku selimuti tubuh ku ini.

_Tunggu dulu, ada yang aneh…._

Biasanya dia selalu memonopili selimut ini, _kemana dia ? kenapa tidak ada di sampingku_. _Sial.._ aku tidak menemukanya. Sambil mengumpulkan kesadaran ku, ku lihat sekeliling tempat ini. Aku menengok ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka, _WuUekK _terdengar suara itu lagi dari dalam. Panic luar biasa menghampiri ku, ku berlari ke dalam kamar mandi. Dan benar saja, yang ku pergoki adalah istriku yang sedang muntah di pagi hari. _Ohhh Kami-sama, kenapa ini terjadi lagi_. Padahal usia kandungannya sudah 9 bulan. Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, Uchiha kecil ku lahir.

Aku menghampiri istiku, yaa istri ku yang paling aku cintai. Ku elus pundaknya, meringani _morningsick_ pagi ini. Tapi ku tau, tak ada artinya yang ku lakukan sekarang. Selesai berkutek dengan _morningsick_ dan _closet_ yang menjadi sapaannya pagi ini. Dia tersenyum ke arahku. _Ohhh Kami-Sama, mengapa ? Mengapa dia masih bisa tersenyum_. Dilihat saja kondisinya sudah memprihantinkan. Sebagai suami aku membantunya ke tempat tidur King size kami. Ku susun beberapa bantal di belakangnya, membantu merebahkan tubuhnya. Ku pegang terus jemari jemarinya. Dia kembali tersenyum lagi. _Ohh istri ku, kenapa ? ada apa dengan dirimu_. Pikiran itu yang menghantui ku sekarang, tanpa sadar ku melamun di depannya. "Sasuke-kun, maaf karna membangunkan mu" katanya lirih. Ku eratkan pegangan ku, ku balas dengan senyuman. Bukan senyuman yang ku dapat dari balasnya, malah sebuah tatapan penuh rasa bersalah yang ia perlihatkan.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, karna aku tidak-"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf Sakura" Dia tersentak begitu ku potong penyesalannya. Aku tersenyum kembali, "Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan Sakura" dia kembali tercengang. _Sial.._ kenapa tatapan itu lagi yang ku dapat. "Maaf Sasuke-kun.. Hiks.. Maaf.." balasnya, dapat ku lihat dia menahan butiran _Kristal_ yang menumpuk di matanya. Tidak tega ku biarkan dia seperti ini aku harus tegas, "SAKURA ! sudah kubilang tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan. Kau tidak bersalah apapun". _Cih !_ aku berani bersumpah, aku telah menyakiti hatinya lagi. _Ohhh Kami-sama_, sepertinya _Kristal-kristal_ itu mulai merembes keluar, aku semakin tidak tega. "Dengar Sakura, kau sama sekali tidak bersalah. Kau tidak menggangu tidur ku" ku coba tersenyum untuk meredakan hatinya. Dia membalas gemgaman tanggan ku, lega rasanya melihatnya sudah lebih baik. "Sasuke-kun, maaf.. Hiks.." _ahh sial kenapa_ penyesalan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Sakura ! aku akan sangat marah jika kau mengucapkan kata itu lagi" peritahku. "Dengar yaa, jika kau seperti ini terus. Bagaimana anak kita ? kau ingat kata dokter minggu lalu. Kau tidak boleh stress Sakura". Istri ku hanya memandang nanar. Aku tahu maksud pandangannya itu, aku tidak sanggup lagi melihatnya begitu. _Ohhh Kami-sama…_

"Sekarang kembali tidur lah, kau butuh istirahat yang cukup. Ingat itu Sakura"

"Hiks.. Hai.. Sasuke-Kun.. Hiks.. Aku janji tidak akan berbuat ceroboh lagi.. Hiks.."

Mendengarnya suaranya yang lirih sudah mereda_, lega rasanya_, segera ku bantu dia tidur dalam posisi yang nyaman. Aku bersandar di sampingnya, mengelus benang benang emas rambutnya. _Lembut sekali.._ beberapa lama kulakukan ini, keheningan mulai menghampiri kami. Jujur saja aku menikmati saat saat ini, sampai dia memecah kesunyian ini. "Sasuke-kun, kenapa tidak tidur ?" tanyanya penuh sesak dan khawatir. "Nanti aku akan tidur di pesawat" jawabku singkat yang sekaligus membuatnya terkejut, sudah ku duga. "APA !" segera dia kembali duduk, dia begitu tercengang mendengar penyataan ku. "Hn.. Aku akan berangkat ke Los Angles, aku ada misi lagi"

"APA ! MISI MU LAGI" dia begitu syock, sejenak ku jauhkan diriku ku tatap matanya yang siap menangis memintaku untuk tetep disini. _Sial.. ini pilihan yang menyesatkan !_ "Ini sudah kewajibanku Sakura. Kau harus mengerti resiko dan tanggung jawabku sebagai –".

"Aku tidak mengerti" potongnya pada kalimat ku. "Jika arti mengerti-mu adalah meninggalkan ku, apa aku harus lakukan ? Kau anggap aku ini apa, Sasuke-Kun ? Aku sudah lelah menunggu mu dengan cemas, aku hanya ingin menjalani hari hari ku dengan tenang bersama mu ! Tidak bisa kah kau penuhi keinginan ku itu ? _Kumohon.._ dengarkan aku kali ini _Sasuke-kun_. Atau kah aku harus menjadi seorang _penjahat_ agar bisa tertanggkap oleh mu hanya untuk tetap bersama mu"

"…."

Rasa nyeri itu dating lagi. Hati ku bergejolak keras mendenger permohonan yang di ucapkan dengan keputusasaan. Aku sangat menyesal membiarkannya seperti ini, _tunggu tadi dia bilang apa ?_

"Tidurlah Sakura. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membahas hal itu" ujarku kembali merengkuhnya. Kupaksa kepalanya tenggelam di dadaku. "Aku juga mengginginkan hal itu, tapi dengarlah Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu terbawa oleh dunia kerasku. Meski kau harus seorang criminal yang dicari di seluruh dunia, akan ku seret paksa dirimu keluar dari dunia kejam ini, Nyoya Uchiha. Sekarang tidurlah". Tidak sampai lima menit ia terdiam, hingga sesuatu yang hangat mengalir didadaku. Mengapa aku selalu membuatmu mengangis, apa aku berkata kasar pada mu ? Tunggu dulu, mengapa dia menyebutkan seolah olah dirinya seorang criminal yang dicari di dunia dan minta ditanggkap. Tidak habis pikir kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu, atau seperti apapun dirinya memprotes dengan segala cara, ia akan selalu mengalah keputusanku yang teguh. Sungguh tuhan berhati baik menciptakan makluk sepertimu untuk mendampingi ku.

"_Sakura"_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Narita Airport of Internasional, Chiba**

* * *

**Normal POV**

**.**

Masih tarlalu pagi untuk memulai aktifitas, namun sekian kalinya Nyonya Uchiha ini harus rela mengantar suaminya bertugas. Sudah di larang berkali kali agar Nyonya Uchiha tidak melakukan ini mengingat usianya yang sudah 9 bulan. Sakura sengaja mengulur waktu dengan memperlambat kakinya yang lesu, memang factor hamil juga sih. Berbeda dengan sosok tampan nan gagah di depannya yang Nampak terburu buru. Hey Uchiha, semangat sekali kau meninggalkan istrimu yang hamil tua ini ?! _*Reader yang baca pada kesel*_

_._

Pandangan wanita ini tidak juga focus sesekali menabrak orang lain-bahkan trolly barang di tabraknya asal. Hey Sakura ingat kandunganmu ! suasana hatinya sungguh tidak bagus kali ini, ia ingin marah tapi tak bisa, menangis tak ada gunannya, protespun percuma. Yang jelas ia sangat tidak menerlakan kepergian Sasuka kali ini karna minggu ini adalah jadwal kelahirannya. _'Sebentar lagi anak kita akan lahir, tapi mengapa kau mengutamakan misi mu itu ?!'_ Sakura terus teringat perkataannya sendiri saat sarapan bersama Sasuke tadi pagi, salahnya juga tidak memberitahu ini minggu kelahiran anaknya, tapi percuma juga si Uchiha bungsu ini mementingkan misinya, jadi memutuskan tidak memberitahu Sasuke akan hal ini.

.

**BRUAK!**

"Awh !" Sakura meringis kesakitan begitu bahunya menabrak seorang bapa-bapa yang membawa koper besar. Ia terus membungkuk meminta maaf lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi mengikuti Sasuke yang-kelihatanya-sama sekali-tidak perduli-dengan nasib Sakura di belakangnya. Sakura semakin menunduk kala menyadari Gate Port keberangkatan luar negri sudah di depan mata. Ia benar-benar membenci momen perpisahan ini.

**BRUAK!**

Lagi, ia menabrak seseorang. Dan kali ini di hantamnya adalah punggung raga cintanya sendiri-Uchiha Sasuke berhenti melangkah. "…." Sakura tidak mengubah posisinya ketika Sasuke mulai berbalik dan menatapnya heran, ia tidak sanggup lagi juka harus melihat mata pria itu dengan sikap mengintimidasinya setiap saat. "Kau masih marah ?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. "Ada apa dengan mu ? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini". "Hey Sasuke, apa boleh aku bertanya ? Mana yang akan kau pilih _Anak-mu_ atau _misi-mu_ ? _Ehh…. Lupakan._ Hati hati di jalan.. Aku pulang sekarang" jawabnya tidak peduli. Ia bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian dan sesaat cengkraman kuat menarik lenggannya memaksa tubuhnya untuk menjauh kepelukan lelaki itu.

**Grapp…**

"Aku belum mengizinkan mu pergi" tegas Sasuke padanya. Sakura menundukan kepala dan menjawab penuh lelah "Benar.. selalu saja begini. Kau bisa seenaknya melarangku pergi, sementara pada kenyataanya kau lah yang justru selalu meninggalkan aku duluan". Wanita dalam pelukannya ini tidak bida membendung air mata lagi, "Sasuke, aku muak selalu di tinggalkan sendirian demi sebuah misi bahkan hari-"."Maafkan aku, aku janji akan segera mengakhiri ini. Tapi saat ini belum saatnya" serasa duri yang menusuk hatinya, ia memotong pembicaraan Sakura. Sasuke sangat terpukul perkataan Sakura barusan, namun ini tempat umum tidak mungkin dia membalasnya dengan emosi yang meledak ledak. Sakura tidak membalas pelukannya, _apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?_ Ia sadar kali ini ia harus mengalah guna memendam emosi. Ia tahu persis kemarahan Sakura bersadal dari anak dalam janinnya protes tidak rela dengan kepergian ayahnya. _Tapi apa Sasuke SEPEKA ITU ?_

Sejurus kemudian pelukan Sasuke yang tidak dibalas harus terpisah ketika mendengar penggumuman pesawa Sasuke akan segera _take off_. Bungsu Uchiha mengecup dahi istrinya dengan lembut dan mulai berjalan menuju _Gate port_ di depan. Sakura melambaikan tanggan dengan menggenggam ponsel sembari aura hitam pembunuh berdarah dingin di sekelilingnya. Tidak ambil pusing Sasuke tersenyum melihat gelagat Sakura barusan, _Hey Sasuke aura hitam pembunuh berdarah dingin Sakura itu memang serius tahu !_ Hingga sepenuhnya bayangan lelaki itu tak terlihat, barulah ia berjalan hendak keluar bandara_._

_._

'_Sepasang mata berasal dari baby face mengamati pasangan baru saja berpisah ,menunjukan rasa kebencian pada suaminya itu'._

_._

_Namun tiba tiba_, perutnya berkontraksi sakit luar biasa dialami Sakura. _Apa sakit Sakura karna ia tadi menabrak beberapa orang-dan trolly barang._ Sakura meringis dan memegangi perutnya. Memanggil Sasuke kembali pun percuma. Pandangannya mulai gelap, _sial_ ia melihat air ketuban begitu banyak membasahi pahanya. Sakura pingsan seketika, diiringi teriakan pengunjung yang panic. Pengunjung mengerumuni Sakura, memanggil mangil bantuan medis segera datang namun tak kunjung datang. Samapi akhinya bapa-bapa berambut merah menggotongnya, memasukan kedalam mobil, dan membawanya kerumah sakit.

.

"Sakura- Sayang… bertahanlah, Sakura !"

.

.

* * *

_Siapa sosok bapak-bapak yang menolong Sakura, dan memanggil Sakura sayang ? apa yang terjadi pada Sakura ? Apa Sasuke tahu hal ini ? Apa yang akan di lakukan Sasuke ? Apakah Sasuke akan memilihi, __**istri-nya**__ atau __**misi-nya**__ yang akan di pertahankan ?_

_# Sasuke Uchiha seorang FBI, yang sedang melaksanakan misi di Los Angles. Misinya mencari informasi tentang seorang Sniper yang berkode name Cherry Blossoms buronan kelas kakap yang di cari di seluruh dunia !_

_# Sakura Haruno, istri dari agen FBi Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang dokter umum yang dulu seorang ilmuan penemu benda yang di inginkan Akatsuki. Namun Sasuke Uchiha tidak tau kebenaran tentang Sakura_

_# Akatsuki yang telah runtuh kini muncul lagi dengan seorang pemimpin baru yang bekerja sama dengan anggota Pemerintahan Negara !_

_# Akan muncul agen baru yang akan setia menemani Uchiha Sasuke_

_Mina ini berasal cerita dari My Honeymoon, My Mission by Asakura Ayaka. Namun saya kurang puas karna ceritnya tidak dibuat sampai 3. Untuk itu saya berfantasi ria sendiri dengan cerita ini hehehe :D Happy Reading._


	2. The CHERRY BLOSSOM Rise of DIE

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**WANTED**

A Naruto FanFiction by Sayaka Takatari

* * *

**Chaper 2**

**The Cerry Blossoms Rise to Die**

* * *

**In Airplane Embraer Lineage**

* * *

Memasuki pesawat, si bungsu Uchiha melakukan _boarding pass_ sebagai mana mestinya. Duduk manis di seat khusus kursi VIP. Duduk dipojok jendela adalah spot lelaki Uchiha tersebut. Pesawat _Embraer Lineage_ yang ia naiki tidak sepenuhnya terisi penuh. Selain pesawat yang dipesan khusus ditambah hanya ada 19 kursi penumpang. Laki-laki berusia dua puluh lima tahun memangku koper perak di pahanya. Ia tersenyum puas melihat isi koper tersebut. Benar saja isinya berbagai persiapan misinya kali ini, mulai dari bermacam berkas sampai _handgun_ pun ada. Ia mengatur ponselnya sendiri menjadi _flight mode_ sebelum _take off_. Dipandangnya foto istri tercinta, _ohh Kami-sama Sasuke sangat rindu istrinya_ yang baru saja di tinggal 2 jam. _Haduh…._

Namun terasa sesak di hatinya mengingat konsidi sang Nyonya Uchiha yang hamil tua yang harus di tinggal pergi Uchiha ini. Muncul berbagai macam pikiran negative tentang istrinya ketika _Turbulesin_ terasa sedikit berguncang, khawatir teramat sangat, mengapa perasaannya mengatakan perpisahan tadi adalah pertemuan terakhir dengan istrinya. Sasuke dengan cepat membuang fikiran negatifnya itu. Sekarang ia hanya membayangkan bagaiman ekspresi istrinya yang sedang mengamuk menunggu terlalu lama kepulangannya. _Hehheheh…_ ia tertawa akan imajinasinya itu. Ketika seorang pramugari cantik menawarkan minuman, Sasuke berbicara ramah langsung meminta _tequila_.

"Jika ada lagi yang dibutuhkan, anda bisa meminta saya untuk membantu"

"Hn.. Arigatou, mmm…" Sasuke memicingkan matanya guna menatap _name tag_ pramugari tersebut, "Nami-san ?"

"Hai… Uchiha- sama" jawab si pramugari sambil berlalu. Sasuke meneguk sedikit-sedikit tequila yang di berikan nona Nami tadi.

"_Tchh …_ Masih saja kau jelalatan, padahal kau sudah punya _istri_ dirumah !" Sasuke menoleh dengan gelas yang masih menempel di bibirnya ketika seorang dating dan merendahkannya. Sasuke mengirim _deadgleath_, melihat sahabat lamanya berada dalah satu kabin pesawat. Uzumaki Naruto, _hey sedang apa kau disana ? _menyadari aura hitam yang di keluarkan Sasuke. Naruto hanya tertawa, "_WAHAHAHAHHA…._" tentu saja dengan maksud menghentikan niatan Sasuke membuhunnya. _Cihh .. !_ Sasuke benar benar ingin menotong leher sahabatnya itu, tidak habis pikir mengapa Naruto merendahkannya seperti itu dan apa yang ia lakukan disini. _Memang salahnya juga sih :p_ *reader chidori Sasuke ! ahahahaha*

"Hey,, hey,, _Teme_,, aku kan hanya bercanda- "

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Dobe ?!" introgasi Sasuke seperti biasa.

"HAAH ?! Apa kau tidak tahu ?"

"Hn,, "

"Kali ini kita satu _misi_, baka !"

"APA KATA MU BARUSAN ?!"

"Hey,, Gomen Gomen,," Naruto pun meminta maaf karna tidak sanggup, hanya berdua saja dengan Sasuke dalam kabin yang setiap saat bisa saja mencincangnya. Naruto segera menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa di dalam pesawat ini. Disampaikan penjelasan mengenai misi kali ini, namun yang membuat Sasuke terkejut bukan karna misinya kali ini untuk mencari infomasi tentang seorang Shiper kelas kakap yang menjadi buronan internasional. Melainkan ada hubungannya dengan Sakura. _Tunggu dulu ? mengapa Sakura terlibat dengan seorang pembunuh ?_ Tidak ingin membuat Sasuke semakin binggung, Naruto segera menghidupkan LCD yang menghubungkan mereka dengan kantor pusat.

"_Hizashiburi_, Uchiha-kun dan Uzumaki-kun" dalam LCD terdapat Hatake Kakashi segera menjelaskan misi kali ini. Di simak baik baik penjelasan bertele tele yang semakin membuat Naruto tidak mengerti. Sasuke mengambil garis besar. "Dalam koper yang kalian terima, terdapat sebuah foto yang berisi sebuah kode-" segera para agent Konoha melihat foto tersebut, "Itu adalah deret anggka, memang tidak sulit di terjemahkan. Namun.." Kakashi ragu melanjutkan penjelasannya. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak suka bertele tele, langsung menyuruh seniornya itu melanjutkannya. Dengan berat hati, Kakashi melanjutkannya "Artinya _: '__**Kami kembali**__, __**BERSIAPLAH**__. Akan banyak korban kali ini. Kali ini kami tidak bekerja sendir. Kami akan mengambil sesuatu yang kalian tak becus merawatnya, mentelantarkannya ! something you leave, we will take into our, __**the cherry blossoms rise to die**__ !' _kalian dapat mengerti ?" Naruto tercengan dan Sasuke semakin gelisah. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan menunggu penjelasan berikutnya. "Pertanyaan kali ini adalah, _siapa korban merka kali ini_ ? _Siapa yang mereka ajak kerja sama_ ? dan _siapa yang akan mereka bawa kembali_ ?" suara Kakashi terdengan khawatir dan, " _The cherry blossoms rise to die_, dalam bahasa inggris maka _Cherry blossom_ adalah –"

"**SAKURA !**" potong Sasuke, Kakashi melanjutkan kembali " _rise to die-_ "

"**AKAN MATI**" kali ini Naruto yang memotong. Kakashi kesal setiap ia menjelaskan selalu di potong pasangan _Dobe and Teme_ ini, "Hey bisa kah kalian tidak memotong pembicaraan ku ini, HAH ?". Naruto mengganguk, namun berbeda dengan Sasuke. Mendengar kata _Cherry Blossoms_ yang berati _Bunga_ _Sakura_, Sasuke panik luar biasa, ia khawatir akan keadaan istrinya. Ia meninggalkannya sendirian, yang berati sama, dengan isi kode tersebut. Selagi belum terlalu jauh Sasuke mengurungkan niat pergi ke _Los Angles_, ia meminta izin kepada seniornya untuk memutar balik _Embraer Lineage_ kembali ke Chiba. Kakashi berfikir keras, dengan berat hati ia menyanggupi permintaan agentnya kali ini. Segera Kakashi memberi perintah kepada pilot untuk memutar balik. Sasuke sangat tidak tenang, mendadak phonsel Sakura tidak bisa dihubungi.

.

" _Sakura…."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Narita Airport of Internasional, Chiba**

* * *

_Namun tiba tiba, perutnya berkontraksi sakit luar biasa dialami Sakura. Apa sakit Sakura karna ia tadi menabrak beberapa orang-dan barang. Sakura meringis dan memegangi perutnya. Memanggil Sasuke kembali pun percuma. Pandangannya mulai gelap, sial ia melihat air ketuban begitu banyak membasahi pahanya. Sakura pingsan seketika, diiringi teriakan pengunjung yang panic. Pengunjung mengerumuni Sakura, memanggil mangil bantuan medis segera datang namun tak kunjung datang. Sampai akhinya muncul pria berambut merah menggotongnya, memasukan kedalam mobil, dan membawanya kerumah sakit._

"_Sakura- Sayang… bertahanlah, Sakura !"_

* * *

**Chiba-Nishi General Hospital**

* * *

**Flashback**

"Sakura…. Bertahanlah…"

"Sakura…"

"SAKURA"

Pria paru baya berusaha keras membawa wanita dalam dekapaannya ini. Panik luar biasa melihat air ketuban yang membasahi pahanya. Tiba di rumah sakit, sang pria segera lari ke UGD untuk memberi pertolongan pertama. Dengan sergap Dokter maupun suster membawa wanita ini kedalam ruang oprasi. Perasaan khawatir yang nyelimuti ketika di pria dilarang menemani wanita itu. Salah satu suster menyuruh pria melengkapi administrasi dahulu guna meredakan kepanikannya. Tentu saja mana ada pria normal tidak khawatir pada istrinya yang mendadak berkrontaksi. _Ehh tunggu dulu, istrinya ?_

**End Flashback**

Selesai segala macam mengurus administrasi Uchiha Sakura, pria paru baya kembali ke ruang tunggu kamar oprasi. Meyakinkan diri nya bahwa sang nyonya Uchiha akan baik baik saja, barbanding terbalik ketika salah seorang dokter keluar ruang oprasi. Wajah cemas menghampiri pria ini lagi. "Apakah ada salah satu dari keluarga wanita ini ? Tanya sang dokter. Sang pria mencekam kerah dokter dan, "Yaa dokter, saya suaminya. Bagaimana keadaannya ?". _Lohh ngaku ngaku sebagi suami Sakura ? *Reader semakin penasaran kah ? hahaha*_

Dengan sabar sang Dokter mencoba menenangkan pria ini, pria ini mengendurkan cengkramannya. Wajah sang Dokter yang berawal pucat - , "Kondisi Istri anda baik baik saja, dan…" jeda sang Dokter. –Dan kini tersenyum, "Selamat… anak anda lahir dengan selamat". Lega mendengar pernyataan sang Dokter tersebut.

"Saat ini istri bapak masih sangat lemah, tapi ia sudah boleh dijenguk. Saya akan menyuruh suster memindahkan ibu dan anak bapak keruang ICU"

"Arigatou, Arigatou" ucapnya sangat berterima kasih karna istri dan anaknya selamat. "Apa sekarang saya boleh menjenguknya ?"

"Hai.. Hai.. beliau berada di ICU"

Selesai berbincang dengan sang dokter, si Pria paruh baya dengan sigap menuju ruang ICU. Ketika tanggannya sudah sampai di di pegangan pintu. Si Pria paruh baya tersenyum, _ehhh.._ lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Dari balik saku celana, si Pria ini mengeluarkan _handgun_ Mark 23. Pintu terbuka, si Pria melakah kakinya kedalam. Sambil memasang peredam suara ke Mark 23nya. Pria ini tersenyum puas melihat pemandangan yang di sugukan di depannya.

"Hizashiburi, Sakura –sayang….."

Panik luar biasa yang di alami Sakura, ketika si pria menodongkan pistol kearahnya. Padahal bayi yang baru saja lahir masih ada dalam dekapannya. Takut sang bayi tertembak, ia menaruh bayinya kembali kedalam box baby. Nafasnya memburu melihat sang pria menyeringai puas. '_Sasuke,, tolong,,_' pikirnya, namun tidak mungkin Sasuke kembali. Tidak sanggup menahan air mata yang merembes keluar. Sakura tahu ini adalah akhirnya. Akhir dari hidupnya. Ia mencoba tersenyum, '_Hiks,, Maaf Sasuke –kun, kau bahkan belum sempat melihat anak kita,, Maaf,, Hiks,,_'. Sakura mengejamlkan matanya, ia siap menerima takdir. _Dan…_

**DOOR DOOR DOOR DOOR**

Empat peuru bersarang di tubuhnya, Ia tergeletak di atas tempat tidur dengan darah segar mengalir. Namun belum mati ! pandangannya mulai rabun. Si pria mendekat dan duduk di tepian ranjang pasien. Ia tersenyum sinis, ternyata kuat juga kau tidak cepat mati. Sebagai rasa trimakasih karna belum mati. Si Pria paru baya menodongkan pistol ke kening Sakura. "Selamat kau belum mati, Sayang.. Sebagai hadiah, katakan siapa nama anak ini ?". Sakura sulit sekali menjawab, kesadarannya hamper hilang. Dengan mengumpulakn sisa kekuatanya. Dia mencengkan kerah Si Pria, "Hah.. Hah.. Uchi.. Uchiha.. Ets.. Etsuke.. hah.. ha..". Puas akan jawaban korbannya, si Pria tersenyum " Nama yang bagus, meski tidak ada nama ku disana. Ini sebagi hukuman mu karna tidak membawa namaku ke dalamnya… Sakura.."

**Door**

Pria tanpa belas kasih memembak peluru keliama ke kening korban. Sakura meregang nyawa, darah segar mengalir lubang lubang tembakan di tubuhnya. Si pria Nampak bosan. Kenapa wanita ini cepat sekali mati ? *_Iyalah namanya juga di tembak di kepala, baka !_*

Sesekali si pria menepuk pipi korbanya. Tidak ada balasan. Huff.. bosan.. si pria berdiri meninggalkan korbanya begitu saja namun, Uchiha kecil menangis. Langkah kakinya terhenti, ia melirik bayi yang menangis di sana. Menghampiri Uchiha kecil. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kamera.

**Ckreeek**

Keluar hasil foto tersebut. Dia membalik foto, dan menulis ' _Ibunya memberi nama, Etsuke. Uchiha Etsuke…_" Menunjukan ketidak sukaan nama keluarga ayahnya berada di namanya, di lempar hasil fotonya kelantai yang penuh genangan darah.. Ia mengendong bayi tersebut, mencoba mereda tangisan. Alih-alih takut ada perawat yang datang. Dan pergi meninggalkan ruang istirahat Sakura. Yaaa Peristirahatan terakhirnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Narita Airport of Internasional, Chiba**

* * *

**Embraer Lineage - Landing**

Sangat tidak sabar Uchiha Sasuke segera berlari keluar area _landing_. Padahal jarak lumayan jauh bila harus berlari. Naruto mencoba menghentikannya, untuk kali ini ia tidak gegabah. Namun kecemasan Sasuke lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan istrinya. Naruto berinisiatif untuk mengambil truck pengangkut barang. Langsung mengejar sang Uchiha, menyuruhnya menaiki truck . All Hasil Uchiha sudah terbawa emosi memaki maki sahabatnya untuk menyetir cepat ! _Hey Sasuke, kecepatan max hanya 40 km/jam tahu ! _ Tiba di pintu bandara, Sasuke segera masuk ke mobil. _AU Mobil siapa yang dipake_. Naruto menerush kesal, tindakan Sasuke barusan.

'_Beraninya dia, memakiku dan seenaknya meninggalkan ku sendiri_' Cibir Naruto. Hendak Naruto mengejar Sasuke, tanggan kekar menahannya. _Ohh Shit.._ Ternyata petugas bandara. Petugas bandara kesal atas tidakan Naruto. _Ahhh_ Naruto menangisi nasip sialnya ini. Niat baik untuk membantu Sasuke malah di caci dan di tahan. BAKA TEME !

**Kembali ke Sasuke**

Seakan tidak peduli dengan rambu lalu lintas. Uchiha Sasuke menerobos seenaknya, pikirannya hanya tetuju pada istrinya. Bagaimana keadaan Sakura saat ini, di coba terus menghubungi phonsel istrinya dan hasilnya feiled. Sampai dirumah ia menerobos masuk. Para tetangga merasa terusik karna ulah Uchiha barusan. Belari dalam rumah, mencari di kamar, dapur, kamar mandi, halaman dan hasilnya nihil. Bahkan tanda bekas Sakura kemari saja tidak ada. Apa jangan-jangan istrinya belum kembali sejak mengantarnya kebandara. Panic bukan main Sasuke binggung harus bagaimana, ia berlari memasuki mobil. Melajukan mobil dalam kecepatan penuh. Kemana kau Sakura ! Sasuke mengunjungi tempat yang biasa Sakura kunjungi, dan hasilnya nol besar. Ia semakin frustasi pikiran berkecamuk, hingga…

_**Drttt… drttt.. drttt…**_

Handphone Sasuke bergetar, berharap istrinya yang menelfon.

"SAKURA !" teriak Sasuke.

"BAKA TEME, BISA BISANYA KAU MENINGGALKAN KU DENGAN MASALAH DISINI !" balas Naruto penuh nafsu. Ohhh ternya yang menelfon Naruto

"AKU TIDAK PUNYA WAKTU MENGURUS MU NARUTO !"

"TUNGGU ! Apa Sakura –chan belum di temukan ?"

"TENTU SAJA BELUM, BAKA ! Akan ku tutup"

"TUNGGU SASUKE !"

"APA !" Sasuke semakin emosi. Kesal karna sahabatnya menyuruhnya seenaknya di saat genting.

"Sasuke ! Apa kau tahu aku ditahan petugas bandara…." Naruto mengatur nafas, sebelum Sasuke membalasnya dengan emosi Naruto melanjutkan kembali.

"Aku ditahan karna ulah mu, BAKA ! Dengar Teme, ketika aku di tahan. Aku sempat mendengar, beberapa jam lalu. Seorang wanita hamil berambut pink pingsan.."

"APA !"

"Hey Santai Sasuke ! Wanita hamil itu pingsan karna kontraksi. Dan ada seorang yang membawanya"

"KEMANA MEREKA MEMBAWANYA ?"

"HEY PELANKAN SUARAMU, BAKA ! Mereka tidak tahu pasti kemana wanita itu dibawa. Tapi mereka melihat mobilnya kearah **Chiba-Nishi General Hospital**. Hey teme.. mungkinkah itu Saku…"

"Tutt.. tutt.. tutt.."

"Sial dia menutup telfon ku, dasat bodoh !" Naruto kesal, di lemparnya telfon itu kenlantai dan di injaknya. _Astaga.._ dia lupa itu adalah telfon petugas bandara. Seketika Naruto tak berkutik ketika petugas bandara menghampiri dengan aura membuhuh.

Sasuke terus mengarahkan mobilnya menuju **Chiba-Nishi General Hospital** berharap sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi. 'Berkontraksi,, mungkinkan Sakura ?' ia tersenyum mengingat perkataaan Naruto tadi. Ada rasa lega di hatinya, mungkin kah Sakura melahirkan ? Sasuke semakin gelap mata mengigat proses Sakura melahirkan yang membutuhkan seorang suami di sisinya.

Senyum itu pun menghilang, bertapa kecewanya terhadap dirinya sendiri. Tidak becus menjadi suami yang baik. Tiba di rumah sakit memakirkan mobil curian dengan asal, Sasuke berlari menja info. Sasuke bertanya dengan nafas tek beraturan "Wanita, hah,, hah,, berambut merah muda,, hah,, hah,, di berkontraksi,, dan dimana sekarang ! hah,, hah,,". Perawat berusaha menenangkan Uchiha muda ini. Sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, perawat ini balik betanya "Mohon tunggu sebentar,, ya memang ada wanita berambut merah muda yang mengalami kontaksi. Ohh ya tuan sebagai siapanya yaa ?"

Ohhh pertanyaan fatal buat perawat itu, Sasuke mengirim _deadgleath _perawat itu tidak berkutik. "Aku suaminya,, hah,, katakana dimana istriku ?". Si perawat malah menaikan selebah alisnya, binggung dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Melihat reaksi perawat barusan, Sasuke mengeluarkan aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Cetarrrrr.. Perawat itu tidak merinding segera ia jawab, "Summimasen, bila tuan adalah suaminya. Lantas siapa yang mengurus administrasinya ? dia mengaju juga sebagi suaminya".

Sebelah alis Sasuke terngkat, ahhh sial mengapa perawat ini bertele tele. "Katakan saja dimana dia berada ?" Sasuke berkata dingin. Si perawat semakin terpojok langsung saja, "Summimasen,, dia di ruang ICU lantai 4. Ruang ibu paska melahirkan" mendengr pernyataan perawat barusan. Niat Sasuke menghajar perawat itu pun hilang dan diganti dengan senyuman. Lega rasanya mengetahui istrinya sudah dalam kondisi yang baik paska melahirkan. Di tambah anak pertama mereka lahir, meski Sasuke menyesal tida ada di sampingnya.

Ketika Susuke mulai berjalan meninggalkan perawat tadi, perawat tadi mencegah Sasuke. "Summimasen.. Tuan tidak di persilakan kelantai 4 sekarang. Terjadi pembunuhan di lantai itu" penjelasasn perawat membuat Uchiha bungsu ini membantu. Cukup tercengan, dia berharap bukan istrinya dan anaknya yang menjadi korban pembunuhan. Bagaikan ribuan duri menusuk hatinya, perawat itu mau mengatakan sesuatu tapi Sasuke segera berlali kedalam lift.

_**Kring**_

Pintu Lift terbuka, Sasuke segera berlali ke meja informasi. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti karna garis polisi. Polisi yang berjaga melarang yang tidak bekepentingan masuk dalam TKP. Sasuke semakin geram, di ambil pistol dan lencana FBInya. Di todongkan pistol kearah polisi itu. "Minggir.. Aku mau lewat" peritah Sasuke dingin. Polisi siap mengambil rencana melumpuhkan pria yang berbahaya membawa pistol. Tapi di lihat dengan seksama, pria itu membawa lenca FBI. Merasa pangkatnya kurang tinggi untuk melumpuhkan pria berbahaya yang ternyata agen federal ini. Polisi mengantarkannya ke TKP.

Sampai di pintu ruang TKP, terdapat genangan darah yang terlihat dari depan pintu. Sasuke mulai ragu masuk kedalam. Tapi rasa penasarannya sirnah ketika ia masuk kedalam. Pistol dan lencana FBI sasuke jatuh kebawah. Sasuke tercengang dengan pemandangan erotis di depannya. Istri tercintanya, UCHIHA SAKURA tewas mengenaskan.

.

.

.

.

_Sasuke tak kuasa melihat pemandangan erotis di depannya ! Siapa yang membuhuh UCHIHA SAKURA ! Siapa yang berani menculik hasil buah kasih sayang UCHIHA SAKURA ? DIbawa kemana kau UCHIHA ETSUKE ? Mengapa ia menolong UCHIHA SAKURA, setelah melahirkan malah __**membunuh**__ UCHIHA SAKURA ? BAGAIMANA REAKSI SASUKE MEMBALASKAN DENDAM KEMATIAN ISTRINYA ? Dan bagaimana keadaan Naruto ?_

_Temukan jawabannya di cerita selanjutnya_

_Minna-san, ini cerita gabungan yang selama ini saya baca. Ini karangan bebas saya, jadi bukan melanjutkan punya persis punya hak pencipta. Namun saya ber-imajinasi akan cerita lain. Maka jalan cerita ini jelas tidak sama. Heheheh. __**Thanks for Review**__ :*_

**Mind or Review ?**


	3. The REVENGE

_GOMMENASAI MINA, mohon maaf sebesar besarnya mungkin ceritanya tidak menarik.. Mind or Riveiw ? Masuka, kritik atau saran..._

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**WANTED**

A Naruto FanFiction by Sayaka Takatari

* * *

**Chaper 3**

**The REVENGE**

* * *

_Sampai di pintu ruang TKP, terdapat genangan darah yang terlihat dari depan pintu. Sasuke mulai ragu masuk kedalam. Tapi rasa penasarannya sirnah ketika ia masuk kedalam. Pistol dan lencana FBI sasuke jatuh kebawah. Sasuke tercengang dengan pemandangan erotis di depannya. Istri tercintanya, UCHIHA SAKURA tewas mengenaskan._

* * *

**Sakai off Funeral**

* * *

Hujan yang terus sejak pagi membuat suasana Sakai of funeral semakin terasa dingin. Tanah yang mengotori sepatu ketika menepaki rerumputan basah tidak meyurutkan kedatangan para teman dan juga kerabat. Payung payung berwarna hitam membentuk barisan sejajar, mengelilingi sebuah batu nisan. Rintik-rintik air yang jatuh dari langit seakan ikut bersedih menangisi kepergian salah satu keluarga FBI, Uchiha Sakura. Batu nisan yang terukir nama Sakura itu basah oleh curah air. Yang dilengkapi dengan taburan bunga dan isak tangis.

Setelah tiga hari melakukan otopsi, jazah Sakura di kembalikan kekeluarga. Japan Medical University Hospital dan Keluarga besar FBI memberikan symbol penghormatan terakhir pada Dokter muda berbakat mereka sekaligus istri agen FBI. Air hujan itu mengalir dan meyamarkan air mata Uchiha Sasuke, yang seolah olah tidak peduli konsidi tubuhnya yang terguyur hujan seharian. Ia tidak pernah mempercayai situasi ini, tidak sekalipun. Rasanya ingin segera bangun dari mimpi dan kembali kedunia nyata. Tapi faktanya, ini adalah kenyataan yang harus di terima. Kehilangan Istri yang selama ini dicintainya. Rasanya sangat sakit.

.

.

_Tersa kosong sampai mati rasa…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hari ini kita hadir untuk mengenang kepergian salah satu dokter yang berbakat, berani berkorban untuk Konoha…" Senju Tsunade memulai upacara pemakaman, "Uchiha Sakura yang kukenal adalah pribadi yang handal, bisa di handalakan, juga seorang anak buah sekaligus teman bicara yang baik. Saya yakin bukan hanya diriku yang kehilangan, tapi kalian, dan juga Konoha. Kami mendoakan yang terbaik untuk mu Sakura. Kini engkau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang…"

.

.

_Selamat tinggal…_

_._

_._

Suasana tetesan hujan seakan tidak bisa menutupi isak tangis dari para pelayat yang menghadiri upacara tersebut. Teman teman terdekat Sakura yang berada di barisan paling depan, semua merunduk. Tidak sanggup melihat tulisan nama Sakura. Sahabat terdekat Sakura, Ino.. Naruto merangkul pundak Ino untuk menghibur, sekaligus menguatkan kepergian sahabatnya.

_Semua memori tentang dirinya berputar di kepala.._

_Tidak bisa berhenti, membuat hati terasa remuk_

_Seandainya waktu dapat di putar.._

.

.

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sakura, kami tidak akan melupakan jasa dan pengorbanan mu. Semangat juang mu akan tetap kami pertahankan untuk membangun masa depan Konoha. Kini beristirahatlah… Dengan Damai…."

Lalu para agen telah berbari di sebelah kiri menyiapkan senapannya. Terdengar suara tembakan pengorbanan untuk mengenang Dokter yang telah gugur, di iringin dengan teburan bungan di atas pusarannya. Beberapa saat kemudia satu persatu pelayat yang menghadiri meninggalkan lokasi dalam isak dan keheningan. Tsunade hanya menatap Naruto dan Ino dari sebrang, lalu menepuk pundak Ino yang ada di sebelahnya sebelum pergi. Ino merupakan rival sekaligus sahabat Sakura, hanya mematung menatap batu nisan. Tidak mempedulikan hujan yang turun membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, Naruto yang beriba melepas jaket dan memasangkan kepada Ino.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak berada di dekat nisan Istrinya, ia hanya mengamati dari jauh dengan tatapan kosong tidak sanggup menatap batu nisanya. Tanpa payung, hujan menghajar tubuh si bungsu Uchiha. Tidak sanggup berada di sekitar pemakaman, Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pemakaman. Naruto geram melihat tingkah Sasuke, namun ia mengerti kondisinya saat ini. _Biar lah hujan menghapus kenangan ini, sekalipun itu mustahil…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Konoha, Distrik Chiba – Sepuluh tahun setelah itu..**_

* * *

**Lapangan Latihan Menembak, Pangkalan FBI in Japan**

* * *

"Again.."

.

**_DOOR DOOR DOOR_**

_._

"Again…"

.

_**DOOR**_

.

"Enough ! Sarungkan senjata kalian ! Latihan cukup hari ini.. "

"Siap, terimakasih telah membimbing kami. _Uchiha senpai.._"

Uchiha Sasuke menyudahkan latihan hari ini, beberapa tahun setelah meninggalnya istrinya ia memutuskan cuti lapangan. Ia memutuskan menepati janji kepada istrinya untuk tidak terjun kelapangan langsung ,untuk menjalankan misinya. Ia menggunakan ilmu yang pernah di ajarkan, sebagai pelatih penembak agen agen baru di kantor FBI. Kantor yang terang cahanya senja itu mulai sepi aktivitas. Ia sampai di depan ruangannya, ketika pintu di buka, tampak di depannya pria berambut kuning membelakanginya. Orang itu sedang menghadap layar computer.

"NARUTO ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI !?" Sasuke berseru di depan pintu. Naruto membalikan badannya dan terkejut oleh _deadgleath _yang ditujan kepadanya. "OII Temen, ternyata kau sudah kembali" Tanpa dosa Naruto bebicara santai. Sasuke semakin geram pada tingkahlaku penyusup yang membobol komputernya, ia menyerigai nafsu membunuh. Naruto merasakah _deadgleath_ yang semakin mencepam. Kemudian ia berdiri menjauhi computer, dan duduk di kursi tamu.

"Gommen Teme, tadinya aku mau memberi kejutan untuk mu. Tapi ternyata kau sudah selesai latihan" kikuk Naruto ketika Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. "Hn.. jika tidak penting, keluarlah dari sini" Perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk bekas di duduki Naruto, dari dalam laci ia keluarkan berbagai berkas kemudian di masukan kedalam tas kerjanya. Serasa tidak di perdulikan oleh Sasuke, Naruto mencibir "Apa aku seperti penyusup ?"

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, kemudia ia kembali berdiri dan meniggalkan sahabanya. "Apa tadi itu daftar anggota baru FBI ?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke tidak mengubris. Ketika sampai di depan pintu, Naruto berkata kembali "Kakashi Hatake memanggilmu. Ia mencoba menghubungi mu, tenyata kau sedang sibuk". Sasuke masih menghiraukan dan meninggalkan ruangannya, tetapi Natuto berkata kembali "Ada laporan tentang sniper faforitmu kembali berulah, sepertinya ia merindukan mu Tema" seketika langkah Sasuke terdiam.

"Menurut informasi, ia merencanakan pembunuhan kali ini. yaah sepertinya ini tidak akan menarin untuk mu….."

_Hening_

"Tapi ku beritahu Sasuke, ini ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan Sakura" jelas Naruto. Seketika Sasuke membatu, ia mencoba tidak memikirkan hal yang di hapuskan dari ingatannya. Merasa di tanggapi oleh Sasuke, Naruto menghampiri "Mungkin kau akan menemukan orang yang membunuh istri mu". Naruto membatu, Sasuke membalikan badannya dan mengirim _deadgleath_. "_Berhenti membicarakan mantan Istriku_ !" sinis Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum bangga akan reaksi Sasuke, tidak memperdulikan tindakan sahabatnya selanjutnya. Ia meneruskan langkahnya meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke. "Kau tau, dimana dapat menghubungi ku… Uchiha Sasuke" pesan terakhir Naruto sembari melewati Sasuke. Sasuke mencibir, ia tidak mau ber-urusan kembali dengan istinya yang membuatnya semakin menderita. Mengepal tinju kuat kuat, geram, hanya ada dua pilihan, balas dendam atau lupakan. Tapi pada kenyataannya, rasa cinta begitu dalam menghapuskan janji kepada istrinya, _aku tidak akan kembali menjadi agen FBI lagi…_

Tekatnya sudah bulat, ia memutuskan kembali menjadi agen lapangan lagi. Meninggalkan ruangannya, pergi memenuhi panggilan atasannya. Perjalan memenuhi panggilan atasanya, jantungnya berdejut kencang tidak biasa seperti ini. langkah kakinya tidak focus, sesekali menabrak staff yang lewat tanpa minta maaf. Hingga di depan ruang atasannya, ia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Hatake Kakashi menyambutnya dengan senyum di balik maskernya.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke –kun…"

"Tidak perlu basa basi, katakana saja maksudmu memanggil ku !" tegas Sasuke, berdiri di sebrang meja Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum atas tinggkah laku Sasuke yang tidak suka basa basi, "Kau sangat tidak sabaran, Sasuke-kun…". Merasa di remehkan, Sasuke mengirim _deadgleath_ pada atasanya. Kakashi merasakan nafsu membunuh yang serius, ia kembali mejelaskan "Baik langsung saja. Ini tentang sniper favorit mu, Uchiha. Ia kembali. Dan kali ini targetnya Konoha –".

"Apa informasi dapat di percaya ?" potong Sasuke tidak sabaran, ia tidak mau mengerjakan misi Cuma Cuma. Kakashi tetap sabar dan menjelaskan kembali, "Yaa.. Informasi ini dari sumber yang di percaya" berhenti sejenak dan..

"Meski belum di ketahui apa yang mereka cari, tapi ada kemungkinan mereka akan menginflasi Konoha. Mereka berkerja sama dengan organisasi buronan. Akatsuki kembali !"

"BOHONG ! ITU SEMUA BOHONG !" bentak Sasuke sambil menghentakan meja Kakashi. Situasi semakin mencekam, suhu ruangan semakin dingn, Kakashi mulai serius menanggapi. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Yang terpenting sekarang hentikan Akatsuki, tangkap atau bila perlu eksekusi jika situasi tidak memungkinkan" perintah Kakashi.

"Huff.. tidak biasanya kau seperti itu Kakashi.." Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Kakashi mulai geram "Kemungkinan Akatsuki dengan Cherry blossoms bekerja sama. Aku yakin kau senang dapat berjumpa dengan pembunuh Istrimu". Merasa tersindir, Sasuke mecibpitkan mata "Jangan libatkan mantan istri ku –". "Cihhhhh, bahkan almarhun istri mu kau sebut mantan. Bisa bisanya kau Sasuke, apakah sakin bencinya karna membuatmu menderita, kau tidak sudi menyebutnya istri mu sampai sampai memakai embel-embel manatan istri. Hahh !" potong Kakashi balas sinis karna tidak suka di rendahkan bawahannya. Sasuke hanya diam mencoba tidak membalas, jika dibalas kemungkinan ia tidak di libatkan dengan kasus ini. Merasa situasi mulai memanas, Kakashi angkat bersuara "**Narita Airport of Internasional, Chiba**. Tiga hari lagi, semua sudah ku persiapkan. Tinggal keputusanmu Sasuke, pergi jalankan _misi-mu_ atau kau kehilanggan jejak _istri-mu_ !?".

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab, ia berniat meninggalkan ruang atasannya tanpa berkata apapun. Ini pilihan yang berat dimana ia dapat balas dendam tetapi FBI memanfaatkannya atau melupakannya demi menepati janji pada sang istri tercinta. Masih berfikir keras, ia berbalik badan dan meninggalkan ruangan. Sebelum sampai di depan pintu, Kakashi memanggilnya kembali "Sasuke" Kakashi member jeda, Sasuke terdiam, Kakashi melanjutkannya "Mungkin kau harus melihat ini" tambah Kakashi sambil memutar layar LCD komupternya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN !" amat terkejutnya Uchiha Sasuke melihat LCD yang menyala itu. LCD menunjukan sebuah foto, foto UCHIHA SAKURA. Sasuke mengpalkan tinjunya, ia berani bersumpah tidak percaya ke aslian foto itu. Kakashi menyeringai puas, ketika Sasuke berjalan untuk melihat LCD komputernya. "Kau lihat, ia Nampak tidak peduli pada mu" Kakashi menyindir bawahannya. Dalam foto itu, Sakura Nampak menggunakan jas dokter sedang di kelilingin sekelompok anak kecil riang dan canda. Untuk memastikan pelihatannya tidak salah, Sasuke mendekati layar LCD. Ketika jarah berpaut dua meter kurang, _tiba tiba.._

**Shooot**

.

.

**PRAAAANK !**

Kurang dari sekecap mata, peluru berkaliber 50mm menembus dan memecahkan jendela serta menghancurkan LCD laptop. Melirik sebentar ke bekas LCD yang hancur itu, Sasuke melihat dari luar jendela sebuah gedung berjarak 700 meter, seorang sniper memegang senjatanya. Sasuke tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kakashi melihat keadaan Sasuke membatu segera mengunjang untuk segera merunduk alih alih takut terkena tembakan. Tidak mendapat reaksi dari anak buahnya, ia langsung bersembunyi di balik meja dan mengarahkan Desert Eagle 50AE ke jendela yang telah hancur.

Tidak ada siapa siapa di sebrang gedung itu, Kakashi menyarungkan kembali hanggunnya. Ia menyesali nasib LCD komputernya yang telah hancur. Melirik kearah Sasuke yang belum bergeming, dan berkata "Hey Sasuke.. tindakan mu ceroboh sekali. Bagaiman kau tertembak". Sasuke diam tidak menanggapi dan sepertinya cukup terkejut hingga akhirnya atasannya menepuk pundaknya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mau berbagi cerita barusan. Yahh.. Bagaimana pun di lihat dari kondisinya, sepertinya foto mantan istrimu saja lansung di tembak. Huff.. lakukan yang terbaik Sasuke…" Perintah sekaligus sindiran Kakashi sembari meninggalkan ruangannya. Meninggalkan untuk member laporan penyerangan baru terjadi di lokasi TKP. Seakan kesadarannya kembali, Sasuke merunduk ke bekas lubang amunisi senapa yang hamper mengenainnya. Menggunakan telunjuknya, di poles sedikit bekas sisa amunisi di dekat lubang. Ia endus, berfikir menggunakan instingnya.

_**Binggo !**_

Dari bau amunisi ini bukan proyektil peluru masa. Dapat di simpulkan peluru itu adalah buatan Khusus. Di balik alas sepatunya, Sasuke mengeluarkan pisau lipat. Pisau lipat ia gunakan mencokel bekas peluru yang menancap. Sasuke tersenyum puas, hipotesisnya benar. Segera ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan atasannya. Tanpa sepengetahuan atasannya, Sasuke menggambil bukti penting dari TKP. _Mungkinkah peluru tersebut dapat mempertemukan ia dengan sniper favoritnnya…._

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Tiga hari setelah insiden Penembakan**_

* * *

**Narita Airport of Internasional, Chiba**

* * *

Mobil _Mitsubishi GLS INVECS II_ dengan kecepatan sedang melaju _area landing khusus_, mobil berhenti di depan pesawat jet _Dassult Falcon 7X_. Nampak tiga orang agen FBI berdiri menyambut Senior agent, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke turun dari mobil, dengan ciri khasnnya tidak menghiraukan sambutan para agent tersebut dan segera masuk kedalam kabin pesawat. Di rebahkan tubuhnya, ketiga agen tersebut menghampiri pria berusia 33 tahun ini.

"Hey Sasuke, bisa kah kau tidak bersikap acuh" Karin menderus kesal. Naruto angkat bicara, "Hey Teme, cobalah untuk peduli dengan tim mu. Ingat kerja sama itu sangan pen-" belum selesai Naruto berceramah. Shikamaru memotong, "Jika kau hanya memprotes Sasuke saja, itu akan membuang buang energy mu. Naruto.."

Naruto, Karin dan Shikamaru di pilih Kakashi sebagai anggota tim Sasuke kali ini. Shikamaru di pilih karna kejeniusannya menentukan taktik dan strategi. Sementara Uzumaki Karin di tugaskan dalam perawatan agen yang cedera. Sementara Naruto dipilih karna sudah senior dalam misi berbahaya sekalipun.

Sasuke memejamkan mata untuk tidur di pesawat, tapi istirahat favoritnya terganggu mana kala Karin terus menggodanya. Shikamaru tidak peduli, ia memutuskan untuk menyusun taktik yang akan di lakukan. Sementara Naruto, yaa gitu deh….

"Sasuke –Kun.. ahh.. bagaimana kalau kita.. hmm.." sembari merayu Sasuke dengan rayuan dan desahaannya. Sasuke mengirim _deadgleath_ pada Karin, sontak Karin terkejut dengan di tolak mentah mentah cumbuannya. Dari jauh Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak tidak kuasa menahan karna sepupunya sendiri di tolak mentah mentah. Geram tinggkah laku Naruto, kali ini Karin menghampiri sepupunya dan…

_**Brukkk**_

Bogem mentah melayang ke mata kanan Naruto yang membiru, Karin menyeringai puas karna tidak sudi di rendahkan sepupunya. Suasana memanas mana kala kedua Uzumaki ini terus cek cok mulut. Bagi Sasuke, cekcok mulut ini music yang indah dari pada harus mendengar Uzumaki Karin mendesah. Pertengkaran kedua Uzumaki terhenti mana kala, LCD pesawat menyala.

"_Ohayou mina-san, kali ini akan ku sampaikan penjelasan tentang misi kali ini_" vidiocall Kakashi. Ketiga agen duduk di kursi masing masing dan menyimak penjelasan selanjutnya.

"_Misi kalian kali ini, menangkap anggota Akatsuki-_" penjelasan Kakashi terpotong. Naruto memotong " APPAAAA !?", ada kesematan untuk membalas Naruto kali ini Karin menyindirnya "BAKAAA, bahkan Akatsuki yang menjadi target kali ini. Kau tidak tahu sepupuku, kau memang bodoh. hhahahaha….". Kakashi melanjutkan penjelasannya "_Kalian akan mendarat di Los Angles besok pagi, setibanya di sana kalian akan di jemput dan di antar ke hotel..-_"

"- Berhubungan misi penangkapan di sana berati misi kali ini Ilegal ?" potong Shikamaru.

"…_Yaa, dan Ketegangan Jepang dan Amerika serikat kali ini. Belum pernah setinggi ini semenjak misi pengeboman Pentagon. 2 tahun lalu.._"

"APA ? Heh itu berati…"

".._President telah memberlakukan Ghost Protocol. CIA menyalahkan dan Japan secara keseluruhan di jadikan tersangka.._"

"Apa yang kami harus lakukan ?" Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya angkat bersuara.

"_..Sekarang Mentri Luar Negri di perintahkan membawa seluruh agen FBI kembali dan memutuskan hubungan FBI bekerja di Japan. Legasi FBI Jepan di cabut dan agent Jepan yang menjadi FBI yang mengetahui rahasia Amerika Serikat akan di tahan.._"

…Hening…

".._Dimana DOD akan menganggap Jepan sebagi ekstrim dan menyalahkan pengeboman Pentagon pada Jepan. Uchiha Sakura tiduduh berkerjasama yang dalam pembuatan misil nuklir.._"

"_..Kecuali…. Kalian berhasil membersihkan nama baik Jepan. Secara illegal mencuri apapun semau mu, dari cas pasokan cadangan yang telah di abaikan. Ransum yang sama ketika kalian menunggu perintah lebih lanjut. Kalian harus menghilang dan percakapan ini tidak pernah terjadi. Tujuan mu menjadi tidak jelas…_

…_.Tapi jika seorang dari tim kalian tertangkap atau terbunuh, mereka akan di cap sebagai teroris. Yang berusaha menyulut terjadinya perang Nuklir Globa_l…."

Para agen terdiam masih keadaan shock, sesuai yang di perintahkan, Shikamaru mengambil Koper di bawah LCD.

"_..Misi-mu.. Yang harus kalian terima.. Kalian agent terbaik kami, dan maaf harus terjadi hal seperti ini. Setelah pengorbaanan yang kalian lakukan.. Bersihkan nama baik Japan.. dan Bersihkan nama baik Haruno Sakura.."_

Terputusnya vidiocall para agent, sesuai kode misi kali ini. Shikamaru membuka isi koper tersebut. Di dalam koper terdapat berkas. Yang membuat Shikamaru tercengan, hasil karya ilmia Haruno Sakura semasa kuliah di manfaatkan dalam misil Nuklir. Membuat Haruno Sakura secara tidak langsung menjadi anggota pernacangan _bom Nuklir_.

Melihat reaksi Shikamaru, Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke. Yaap benar saja.. Uchiha Sasuke sahabatnya tidak terima pencemaran nama baik sang istri. Sasuke mengepal tinjunya, bagaimana pun mereka harus berhasil dalam misi kali ini.

_Bagaimana pun ini demi nama baik kedua Negara, dan nama baik almarhum manta istri Uchiha Sakura…._

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**18 Jam berikutnya**_

* * *

**_Dassult Falcon 7X is Landing_**

* * *

**Los Angles Airport of Internasional, Los Angles**

* * *

Pesawat mendarat dan para penumpang telah di perbolehkan turun. Setelah menunggu kerumuman penumpang mengantri, para Agent berada di deretan penumpang paling belakang megambil tas miliknya mempersiapkan paspor di ruang pemeriksaan. Tidak perlu terlalu lama menghabisakan waktu dengan proses pengesahandi imigrasi bersama warga sipil lainnya. Kini keempatnya telah berkumpul sambil membawa barang masing-masing. Shikamaru sebagai pemimpin mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang sementara Sasuke, Karin dan Naruto menunggu dalam hening.

"Cuaca disini sangat terik Sasuke, bagaiman kalu kita kepantai di sebrang sana…." Karin mencoba mencairkan kedinginan hati Uchiha.

"..Dasar wanita murahan…" bukan Sasuke yang menjawab, kini Naruto memancing emosi Karin. Beruntung Shikamaru sudah selesai menelpon, dengan jadi wajah malas mererai Uzumaki bersaudara. "Baiklah.. Mereka sudah menjemput kita, setelah ini kita akan di antar ke penginapan dan memulai penyelidikan. Kita adalah turis biasa, tolong jangan bertingkah ceroboh" setelah mengatakannya Shikamaru medorong kopernya ke pintu keluar di ikuti ke tiga agen lainnya.

Misi pertama bagi Sasuke setelah absen cuti lapangan tentunya menjadi sebuah hal baru bagianya, menggingat di depannya pemandangan pantai yang eksotis, tak heran ia terus melirik kesempatan untuk memandang berkeliling seakan-akan takjub pemandangan yang menggingatkan bulan madu ia dan sang istri. Mobil hotel tiba dan membawa barang-barang para agent. Para agen memasuki mobil dan setelah mengenakan sabuk pengaman mereka langsung meninggalkan bandara menuju perkotaan.

Mereka bempatnya di bawa menuju tengah kota dan menemui berbagai macam hotel. Sang supir membelokan setirnya memasuki sebuah lobby hotel yang cukup luas dengan bangunan berwarna putih dan pemandangan utama hotel yaitu pantai utama Los Angles. Supir mempersilakan turun dan membawa koper para agent. Mengejakkan kakinya ke dalam hotel yang sejuk dan nyaman dengan lampu-lampu berwarna kuning menghiasi dinging. Shikamaru melepas kacamatannya lalu mendekati meja resepsionis untu mengurus administrasi.

Wangi wangi bau pantai tercium, nikmat rasanya jika menikmati liburan ini tapi mereka harus menjalankan _misi_ penting. Shikamaru datang membuyarkan lamunan belibur mereka, "Kita hanya memesan satu kamar, dengan dua kamar tidur. Karin aku berharap kau tidak menyerang Sasuke tiba tiba". Karin menyeringai puas, bulu kudu Naruto terangkat menanggapi aura sepupunya yang meledak ledak. Tentu saja Sasuke tak habis pikir kenapa meraka hanya memesan satu kamar saja.

Shikamaru menggesek Keycardnya, pintu di buka. Seakan takjub dengan pemandangan yang tersuguhkan, Karin langsung berlari kedalam. Naruto berdesus kesal, _' bisa bisanya dia seperti itu, di tengah misi penting. Dasar …_'

Karin langsung masuk kedalam kamar dan melemparkan kopernya, ia membating diri di kasur meremas remas seprai kasur imajinasi nakalnya menguasainya. Beda dengan Shikamaru yang langsung duduk di kursi tamu dan sedera berkerja dengan laptopnya. Kedua sahabat Dobe dan Teme ini membereskan memasukan baju kedalam lemari hotel. Setelah selesai, Naruto segera menganti baju dan berlali keluar kamar hotel tepatnya menuju pantai di depannya.

Sementara Sasuke, hanya memandangi foto sang istri di layar handphonnya. Ia terus mengengang memori ia dan istrinya ketika pergi berbulan madu. Tentu saja ia tidak lupa memandangi foto anaknya yang hilang di culik. Bertahun tahun ia tidak menemukan hasil, keberadaan anaknya. Mungkin ini karma yang di berikan Tuhan kepada Sasuke. Yang menlantarkan anak dan istrinya. Tapi mengapa sekejam itukah detira yang harus ia terima.

Kesal dengan pikiranya sendiri, Sasuke melangkah mendekati kulkas. Di buka pintu kulka dan ternyata di dalamnya kosong. Perutnya memprotes minta di isi. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar sembari mencari makan.

Di telurusi pemandangan pinggir pantai, membuat si bungsu Uchiha tersenyum. Memingat memori kenangan ia dan istri tercita terus membanjirinya. Tiba di depan supermarket, Sasuke melangkah masuk. Panas trik matahari masih terasa bahakan dalam ruang ber-AC supermarket. Haus mendala, segera ia ke bagian lemari pendingin.

Sasuke tersenyum terdapat minuman kesukaannya, jus toman. Di buka lemari pendingin, memasukan tanggannya kedalam, dan menggambil jus tomat favoritnya. _Tiba tiba…_

Tidak sengaja pada saat Sasuke menyentuh Jus tomat bersamaan dengan sebuah tanggan anak berusia 10 tahun. Ia tersenyum menanggapi anak itu, memutuskan mengalah. Sasuke memberikan jus favoritnya pada sang anak. Tentu saja sang anak sangan berterima kasih sembari mengumbar senyum.

".._Thanks you, Sir_.."

".. _You are welcome_.."

Sasuke memandangi anak di depannya dengan seksama, walau tubuhnya menjulang tinggi seperti anak berusia 17 tahun nyatanya masih beusia 10 tahun. Warna matanya hijau sehijau safir dan rambutnya hitam dengan bagian belakang menungging seperti chikenputt.

'_.. Seandainya anakku masih hidup, mungkin akan seperti anak di depan ku ini.._'

Lamun Sasuke buyar ketika seorang ada yang memanggil...

.

.

.

.

"_**Uchiha –Kun…**_."

.

.

* * *

_Lalu siapa yang memanggil __**Uchiha **__? dan __**Misi**__ yang di emban agen __**FBI**__ kali ini bertolak belakang dengan hidupnya. Di saat mereka harus membersihkan nama baik __**Jepan**__, nama baik __**Sakura **__tercoreng karna karya ilmiahnya di manfaatkan oleh __**oknum tidak tanggung jawab**__. Sakura di nyatakan sebagai anggota organisasi perancang misil-Nuklir. Bagaikan hidup dan mati. Mampuhkah ke empat agent ini menyelesaikan __**misinya**__ kali ini ?_

* * *

_Mina terimasih sudah Review. Hihihi.._

_**Kalu di bocorkan ceritanya tidak akan menarik**__, mungkin __**Sakaya**__ akan memposting selanjutnya minggu depan. Sembari memikirkan ide certia selanjutnya agar lebih menarik tentunya. Perkataan __**Kakashi **__di kutip dari __**M4-Ghost Protocol**__. Wahahahah…_

_**Review**__ sebanyak banyaknya, beri masukan agar ceritanya menarik mina _

_Sekian dulu untuk chapter ini, tunggu kisah selanjutnya…_

* * *

_**Mind or Review ?**_

* * *

_**By Sayaka TakaTari**_


	4. SOMEONE LIKE YOU

_Di telurusi pemandangan pinggir pantai, membuat si bungsu Uchiha tersenyum. Memingat memori kenangan ia dan istri tercita terus membanjirinya. Tiba di depan supermarket, Sasuke melangkah masuk. Panas trik matahari masih terasa bahakan dalam ruang ber-AC supermarket. Haus menlanda, segera ia ke bagian lemari pendingin._

_Sasuke tersenyum terdapat minuman kesukaannya, jus toman. Di buka lemari pendingin, memasukan tanggannya kedalam, dan menggambil jus tomat favoritnya. Tiba tiba…_

_Tidak sengaja pada saat Sasuke menyentuh Jus tomat bersamaan dengan sebuah tanggan anak berusia 10 tahun. Ia tersenyum menanggapi anak itu, memutuskan mengalah. Sasuke memberikan jus favoritnya pada sang anak. Tentu saja sang anak sangan berterima kasih sembari mengumbar senyum._

".._Thanks you, Sir_.."

".. _You are welcome_.."

_Sasuke memandangi anak di depannya dengan seksama, walau tubuhnya menjulang tinggi seperti anak berusia 17 tahun nyatanya masih beusia 10 tahun. Warna matanya hijau sehijau safir dan rambutnya hitam dengan bagian belakang menungging seperti chikenputt._

'_.. Seandainya anakku masih hidup, mungkin akan seperti anak di depan ku ini..'_

_Lamun Sasuke buyar ketika seorang ada yang memanggil.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_**Uchiha –Kun…**__."_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**WANTED**

A Naruto FanFiction by Sayaka Takatari

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Chaper 3**

**Someone like you**

* * *

"Uchiha –kun !"

Sasuke menoleh mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, tapi bukan ia yang di panggil. Matanya membersar mendapati seorang gadis sepuluh tahunan menghampirinya. Sasuke membatu mendapati anak laki laki di sampingnnya berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Uchiha –kun. Where are you doing in here ?"

"Hanya membeli juice tomat, apa yang kau lakukan di sini. Mila ?"

"Aku pergi berbelanja bersama Ibu ku "

Berjalan meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke, yang membatu di tempat. Sungguh ia tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. _Uchiha-kun memangnya berapa banyak keturunan Uchiha yang masih hidup ? cih_.. _Mungkinkah dia anak ku yang hilang_. Batinnya terus bergejolak, ia harus mencari tahu suatu kebenaran. Sesaat kemudian kembali dari lamunannya. Sang Uchiha berlari mengejar bocah laki laki barusan. Ketika sampai di depan toko, sosok yang ia cari tidak ada sama sekali. Bagaikan hilang di telan bumi, Uchiha Sasuke terus mengutuk dirinya karna kehilangan suatu kunci kebenaran.

Meski hanya sebentar ia melihat bocah laki laki tersebut, Sasuke akan terus mengingat wajah dan suara bocah itu. Mengepal tinjunya keras keras, bagaimana pun ia tidak akan melepaskannya bila bertemu nanti. Tenggelam kembali dalam lamunannya, bagaimana cara aagar dapat bertemu bocah tersebut. Hingga getar telfon memangunkan dari lamunannya.

.

_**To : Uchiha Sasuke**_

_Kita harus rapat misi selanjutnya, berkumpul di __**St. Angles in a way**__ pukul 14.00 tidak ada tapi. Mengerti ? mohon kerja samanya._

_._

_._

_._

Mata Sasuke berdenyit, belum urusan yang baru terjadi selesai, ia harus menyusun rencana misi kali ini. Dengan berat hati, Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju tempat berkumpul. Sementara Karin yang berada dalam kamar hotel yang bersiap merencanakan penyerangan Sasuke di buat batal oleh Shikamaru yang mengirim pesan. Matanya terus berdenyit sembari mengirim _deadgleath_ kepada pria jabrik itu.

" Awas kau Shikamaru. Jangan harap kau bisa hidup jika kau menghancurkan rencana ku malam ini ! "

Mengelurkan aura hitam yang terus meroket, Karin meninggalkan kamar hotel segera berkumpul ketempat perjanjian.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Beach Off Los Angles**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

"Hey Ladies's, Apakah kau punya rencana malam ini ?" Naruto berucap sembari mengolesi sunblock pada bahu wanita di sampingnya.

"ngggghh… Aku tidak punya rencana malam ini. hmmmm…. What happen ahhh.. ?" jawabnya sanai di seringin dengan desah sexsi dan menggoda, karna tanggan Naruto mulai nakal menyentuk payaudara gadis pantai itu. Sembari menyeringai ia bangga, karna mudah menggoda wanita yang baru saja di kenalnya.

.

"Hmmm… Bagaimana kau kita pergi bersama ?" menyeringai nakal, perlahan Naruto mulai meremas pelan payudara wanita di depannya.

"ngggghh… Baikalah kau begitu, temui aku di plaza.. hmmm.. don't be late.. ahhh" wanita itu mejawab sesekali mengelurakan suara erotisnya. Ingin melanjutkan hal ini lebih serius, handphone Naruto bergetar. Matanya berdenyit mendapati pesan yang ia terima. Seharusnya ini menjadi liburan, bukan pekerjaan. Amatlah kesal Naruto kali ini, habis sudah rencana bemesraan dengan korban berikutnya. Dengan berat hari ia menjauhkan diri dan berkata.

"..hmmm.. sorry ladie's, sepertinya rencana kita malam ini batal.. How to –"

**PRAK**

**.**

**.**

Belum sempat Naruto menyampaikan permintamaafannya, sebuah tamparan menghampiri wajahnya. Naruto hanya menatapnya, sepertinya wanita di depannya sangat marah karna merasa di permainkan. Labiolanya sudah terlanjut naik, wanita itu berdiri meninggalkan Naruto yang terpatung patung. Agghh,, sial. Sambil mengerutu dan memegang pipi bekas tamparan tersebut. Naruto kembali ke hotel dan segera berganti baju. Ia sudah janji dengan Sasuke untuk membantu menyelesaikan misi kali ini. Tapi ia amat kecewa karna gagal menjamah wanita pantai tersebtu. Setelah semua persiapan selesai, Naruto segera meluncur menuju tempat pertemuan.

.

.

* * *

**St. Angles In A Way**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru dalam mobil sangatlah bosan karna menunggu anak buahnya yang ngaret hingga dua jam. Tanpa dosa, Naruto yang baru tiba di tempat perjanjian segera masuk kedalam mobil dan memarahi Shikamaru. " Dasar Ketua tidak pengertian. Seharusnya aku sedang kencan malam ini " gerutu Naruto tanpa Shikamaru tanggapi. Sungguh Shikamaru ingin membalas kata kata Naruto karna ia terlambat, tetapi malah ia sang ketua yang di salahkan. Belum selesai dengan Naruto, kini Karin masuk kedalam mobil dengan wajah dan mood yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan sepupunya.

" Seharusnya ini penting ketua, atau kau akan terima akibatnya " Caci Karin sembari mengirim _deadgleath_ pada ketuanya. Kali ini ketuanya harus benar benar sabar menghadapi Uzumaki bersaudara. Dasar orang orang yang merepotkan. Iner Shikamaru terus mebludak bludak, amat lah sial ia harus di pilih menjadi ketua, dan belum lagi Sasuke yang baru tiba segera masuk kedalam mobil dengan keadaan yang MOODnya di bilang hancur.

Ketiga anak buahnya terus mengeriminnya _deadgleath_, Shikamaru merasa geram tetapi ia harus bersabar demi keberhasilan misi kali ini. Menyalakan mobil _Mitsubishi GLS INVECS II_, Shikamaru angkat bersuara " Bisa kah kalian menjadi _agent professional_ ?!" dengan nada yang sedikit di tekan.

Masing masing anak buahnya membuang muka, Shikamaru semakin geram dan angkat bersuara kembali " Terserah apa pendapat kalian tentang ku, tapi kalian harus mengutamakan misi –"

" Ya ya terserah saja.." Potong Karin, tidak sudi di marahi atasannya. Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alis, "Kita akan bertemu dengan sesorang di sebrang jembatan, jangan melakukan hal bodoh, ikuti saja perkataan ku. Dan –". Belum selesai Shikamaru menjelaskan, Naruto angkat bersuara " Dasar merepotkan ".

Benar benar kesabaran Shikamaru di uji dalam misi kali ini, ia harus tenang dan bersabar. Setelah kesabarannya kembali ia melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya " Semua yang di butuhkan dalam misi kali ini ada –". Dan lagi lagi sebelum Shikamaru menyelesaikan penjelasannya, kini Sasuke memotongnya " Jangan bertele tele ! " printah Sasuke sedikit menyindir.

Habis sudah kesabaran Shikamaru, emosinya sudah membludak bludak "**BISA KALIAN HORMATI AKU SEBAGI KETUA**. Jika bukan demi misi kali ini. Aku malas ber-urusan dengan orang merepotkan seperti kalian !". Ketiga anak buahnya kembali membuang muka. *_dasar anak buah kurang hajar. Hahahha…_*

Hening melanda mobil tersebutpeceh ketika Karin tertawa, Shikamaru menengok ke arahnya karna terasa tersindir. " Ahahhahha…. Kau lucu sekali Shikamaru.. Hahhaha.." Karin tertawa terbahak bahak, sambil memegangi perutnya yang geli minta ampun. " DIAM ! " printah Shikamaru masih terbawa emosi.

Perjalanan selanjutnya hanya hening yang menemani para Agent Konoha tersebut. Tiba di tempat tujuan, para agent segera turun. Shikamaru memimpin jalan, mereka berjalan menuju sebuah kedai di pinggir pelabuhan.

Dari kejauhan, terdapat seorang pria berkepala lima melambai. Shikamaru berlali menghampiri, "Asuma sensei" sapa Shikamaru. Asuma membalas senyum dan mempersilakan para agen duduk. "Langsung saja, semua perlengkapan misi kalia kali ini sudah kami persiapkan." Para agent menyimak dengan serius, "Maaf hal ini terjadi pada kalian, seandainya saja waktu dapat di cengah".

" Jangan bertele tele" Potong Sasuke. Asuma mengirim _deadgleath_ pada Sasuke, dan kembali menjelaskan " Misi kalian kali ini sudah jelas. Tangkap bila kondisi tidak memungkinkan, eksekusi _Akatsuki_ dan _Cherry Blossoms_".

"Ya ya ya. Kami sudah tahu" Potong Karin. Asuma kembali mengirim _deadgleath._

"Selain itu, target mereka kali ini adalah rombongan _President Amerika_"

"**APAAA **?!" teriak Naruto tidak percaya. Asuma kembali mengirim _deadgleath._

"Rombongan _President_ akan pergi ke pertemuan malam ini di _**Sofitel Los Angeles**_. Lindungi mereka, akan memancing keluar _Cherry Blossoms_. Saat itu, jalankan tugas kalian " Printah Asuma dengan horror.

" Jadi, siapa saja rombongan President kali ini ?" Tanya Shikamaru sembari menenangkan Guru kesayangannya.

" Mereka adalah, Bianca W. Anderson _Istri President_, Marcus Charles Carson _wakil President_, Domminic Ivanock _Mentri Perhubungan_, dan U. Tobi _pemimpin pasukan pengawalan president_"

"Jadi.. ?"

" Rute yang dilewati _1406_ sampai _1418. _Terdapat _titik buta_ pada rute ini, kemungkinan _Cherry blossom_ akan menembak langsung dari jembatan pehubung gedung. Rute _1412_ kalian akan menyebar dengan jarak _700 meter_, masing masing menjadi _sniper_. Hentikan dengan segala cara. Lindungin rombongan.."

" Untuk apa kami melakukan ini, jika Japan di curigai ? " Sasuke angkat bicara

" **Membersihkan nama baik Japan** " Asuma dengan nada serius.

Para agent diam mencerna tiap kata kata Asuma. Mereka melakukan ini demi melindungin pemimpin yang mencurigai _Japan_, sementara jika mereka gagal dan tertangkap akan di anggap sebagi _teroris_. Ini pilihan yang berat untuk para _agent Konoha_.

Shikamaru menganguk, menandai ia mengikuti _misi ini_. Kedua Uzumaki dengan berat hati juga mengangguk. Namun Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak-mau-ber-urusan-dengan-masalah-orang-lain sebenarnya enggan melaksanakannya. Hanya saja, terlibatnya _Cherry Blossom_ mungkin ia akan menemukan titik terang _pembunuhan istrinya_. Sasuke menganggup menyatakan mengikuti _misi ini_.

.

.

Setelah di konformasi masing masing para agent. Asuma segera berdiri dan berjalan. Member kode pada para agent untuk mengikutinya. Tiba di belakang pelabuhan, Asuma lebih dulu masuk kedalam pagar pembatas yang berlubang. Para agent mengikutinya, namun para agent tahu. Jalan masuk kedalam pelabuhan sangat jauh dari gerbang, menandakan seolah olah merka menyusup kedalam. Karna tidak mendapat dukungan dari pihak _Amerika_ mengenai perlengkapan _misi kali ini_.

Para agent diam di depan kargo biru dengan logo _Cheddar Cheese_. Tanta Tanya menyelimuti pikirna para agent, hingga Asuma membuka gembok kargo. Asuma masuk kedalam Kargo di ikuti para agent. Sedikit mengeser tumpukan keju. Terdapat tombol tobol seperti kode. Asuma memasukan kode. Dan nyatanya dibalik tumpukan keju tersebut, terdapat tumpukan Pistol berbagai mode disusun rampih bak layaknya di pajang di toko. Kedua mulut Uzumaki terbuka, mereka kaget bukan main. Tumpukan keju dijadikan alibi pesembunyian senjata, _licik sekali…_

"Ambilah sesuai kebutuhan kalian, jangan gagal dalam misi kali ini " Printah Asuma sedikit mengeser tubuh besarnya agar memudahkan para agent mengambil senjata. Sasuke menyeringai puas, ia mengambil beberapa senjata sekaligus. Segera ia ingin memenggal kepala _Cherry blossoms_ yang membunuh istrinya.

Naruto merinding dengan hawa yang di keluarkan Sasuke, sementara Karin " Nafsu membuhun yang serius" berkata sembari mengambil senapan _Sako TGR-42_ dengan camera infrared di lensannya. Suatu ke ahlian Karin yang tidak jauh berbeda dari _Cherry Blossom_ karna dasarnya ia seorang sniper juga.

_Laptop Militer : Lenovo ThinkPad W7ooDS _

_Senapan : Sako TGR-42 _

_ Barret M107_

_Handgun : Mark 23_

_ QSZ-92 _

_ Betetta 92_

_ FN 57 _

Lengkap sudah atribut perang mereka kali ini, tidak lupa teropong jarak jauh dan rompi anti peluru. Para agent menyeringai puas, seperti berburu tikus. Racun saja tidak cukup ! Para agent sudah matang kali, ini tidak akan bertindak tolenrasnsi pada _Akatsuki_ maupun _Cherry Blossoms_.

.

.

.

.

_Akatsuki dan Cherry Blossom bersiaplah kalian tertangkap kali ini…._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Private AirPort Rute 1406**

* * *

**Pukul 20.45**

Waktunya beraksi. Para agent sudah siap di posisi masing masing. Kedua Uzumaki menjadi Sniper, Shikamaru menjadi monitor, dan Sasuke manjadi orang yang akan menanggkap _Cherry blossom_ dengan tanggannya sendiri.

* * *

**AirForece One Landding**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Para rombongan sudah di jemput, segera masuk kedalam mobil. Tiap rombongan berbeda mobil. "_Angland-one, Istri president siap berangkat_" prajurit Presidential Guard memberikan kode. " _Roger, perintah di terima. Driver, , Jalur mu aman.._" intrusksi _President Guard_ dalam mobil, dan mobil yang di naiki istri presiden berangkat.

.

**21.10**

**.**

".._Angland-two, wakil president siap berangkat. Coppy.. wakil president siap berangkat.._" President guard lapor operator. " .._Roger.. jalur telah bersih, laporan diterima. Drive, kau dapat pergih sekarnag_.." Operator memberi instruktur _President Guard_ dalam mobil, dan mobil yang di naiki wakil president berangkat.

.

**21.36**

**.**

"._.Angland-five, mentri perhubungan siap bernagkat.. Coppy.._" _President guard_ melapor kembali. Operator memberi izin, " .._Roger.. Jalur telah aman, laporan diterima. Drive, you may leave now_.." _President Guard_ menjalakan mobilnya.

Iring iringan mobil rombongan president di beri jeda waktu. Mobil istri dan wakil president melalui rute _1410_ dengan aman. Jarak 500 meter dari kedua mobil rombongan, mobil rombongan mentri perhubungan.

"Amankan jalur, pertemuan ini sanggat penting. Jangan tejadi suatu kesalahan sedikit pun !" Printah Domminic pada ajudannya. Ajudannya mengangguk mengerti. Ia melihat jelas kegelisahan sang mentri perhubungan.

.

.

**Drtt.. drtt.. drttt..**

Handphone Domminic ivanoock bergetar, siapa yang menelfonnya di saat penting seperti ini. Tanpa memperhatikan handphone, Domminic kembali mencumbu asistennya. Masih bisa bercumbu di saat saat kritis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drttt.. drttt.. drtt…**

Handphone Domminic kembali bergetar, ia agak geram dengan peneroran telfon ini. Mobil rombongan mentri perhunungan memasuki rute _1410_ tinggal 6 menit lagi sebelum masuk ruter _1412_. Jantungnya berdejuk dengan kencang, perasaan tidak enak semakin menghampirinya. Asisternnya terus mengeluarkan suara erotisnya, menikmati yang Domminic lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drtt.. drttt.. drtt..**

Handphone kembali bergetar, geram dengan terror kali ini. domminic menyuruh asisternnya untuk berhenti sejenak. Kembali ke tempat duduk masing masing. Domminic mengangkat telfon misterius.

".. hello.. How are you ?.." dengan nada emosi Domminic menjawbab terlfon.

"_.. Good night, sir.."_ terdengar suara sexsi, seketika Junior Domminic terangsang. Chihh padahal dari tadi ia bercumbu tidak terangsang sama sekali. Mengengar suara se-sexsi ini bahkan dari terlfon saja ia langsung terangsang.

" How it is ?! " suara Domminic menjawab dengan lembut.

" _..hmm.. You should up my phone just now sir._." sedikit sedikit terdengar suara mendesah si penelfon.

" Langsung saja, katakan apa mau mu ?!"

"_..Janggan kira, kami tidak mengetahui pekerjaan kotor anda, tuan. Dosa anda terlalu banyak, akan banyak korban jika kami tidak menghentikan anda, tuan… hmmmm…"_

" Apa maksud mu ?! " tegas Domminic yang menikmati desahan si penelfon misterius

"_..Rute 1412 akhir dari hidup mu tuan, nikmailah. Enam menit sisa hidup mu.. hmmmm…"_

" **APA MAKSUD MU, BRENGSEK** !" teriak Domminic yang seketika emosinya sudah meledak.

**Tuut.. tuutt.. tutt..**

Telfon di tutup, Domminic langsung membanting phonselnya yang tergolong sangat mahal sesekali menginjak injak. Assisten serta ajudannya hannya memperhatikan saja. Sungguh mereka tidak akan tahu. Apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi nanti di ruter _1412_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Rute 1412**

* * *

**Tuut.. tutt.. tutt..**

Senyum menyeriangai puas dan dinggin di balik helm hitam. _Cherry blossoms_ sudah di posisi buta, siap menggambil nyawa di ujung senapannya. _McMillan Brothers TAC-50_ mengacung lurus jalan kosong di depannya. Mobil rombongan pertama dan kedua baru saja lewat tanpa mengatahui. Ada seorang pembunuh di atas sana siap mengambil nyawa.

Jarak tinggal 900 meter dari jarak senapannya. Tinggal menunggu jarak aman ia mengambil tembakan. _Tapi.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **TURUNKAN SENJATA ANDA SEKARANG** !" Uchiha Sasuke menyodongkan _FN-57_nya di kepala tersangka ! Sungguh ia ingin sekali menembak kepala si pembunuh di hadapannya itu. Namun ia harus menyelesaikan misinya kali ini, ia harus membawa penbunuh berdarah dinggin yang dicari dunia kepada **FBI**.

Bagaikan sudah gelap mata, Sasuke terus menyodongkan senjatanya. Kepala di balik helm _Cherry Blossom_ sedikit terdorong karna Sasuke. _Cherry blossom_ tidak bergeming atau tidak takut sama sekali akan gratakan Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah antisipasi, masih mengarahkan senjata ke kepalanya. Tanggan kirinya di gunakan mengambil senapan milik _Cherry Blossom_. Di tendang jauh jauh dari jarak jangkau Cherry blossom. Kini Sasuke siap mengambil twicn Magnum emas yang berada di pinggul _Cherry blossom_.

" **BERDIRI SEKARANG ! LETAKAN ANDA TANGGAN DI SAMPING KEPALA** !" Printah Sasuke dengan nada mengitimisadi. Sekali lagi penjahat yang ada di depannya tidak bergeming. _Cherry Blossoms_ hanya berdiri tanpa mengangkat kedua tanggannya.

Sasuke sangat geram, ia mati matian mencoba tidak menarik pelatuk. " **BALIK BADAN SEKARANG !**" Printah Uchiha muda ini. _Cherry Blossom_ menggikuti perintah, ia membalikan badan dan sekarang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Masih mengarahkan senjatan ke kepalanya, Sasuke kembali memerintah " **LEPAS HELM ANDA SEKARANG !**" kata Sasuke dengan amatlah dinggin. Bagaikan sudah gelap mata. Tanggannya bergetar menahan telunjuknya menarik pelatuk.

_Cherry Blossom_ tidak melakukan apa yang di perintahkan. Jelas tidakan _Cherry Blossom_ barusan terasa menyindir Uchiha Sasuke yang seakan tidak takut padanya. " **AKU TIDAK MAIN MAIN** !" perintah Sasuke yang suda gelap mata.

Perlahan _Cherry Blossom_ mengangkat kedua tanggannya. Di letakan di masing masing di ujung Helmnya. Perlahan ia buka helmnya, dan sampai di bawah hidung. Mengambil nafas sejenak, _Cherry blossom_ mengangkat seluruh helmsnya. Di buang sembarangan helmsnya.

Mata Sasuke membelalak tidak percaya apa yang di lihat di depannya. Mulutnya terbuka, jantungnya berdejut dengan kencang. Tanggan kirinya mengepal keras, ia sangat tidak percaya, sosok di balik helm itu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Uchiha Sakura**, Mantan Istrinya yang telah meniggal sepuluh tahun lalu..

.

.

.

* * *

**GOMMENASAI MINA-SAN, AUTHOR MINTA MAAF SEBESAR BESARNYA KARNA CERTINYA KURANG MEMUASKAN**. KIRIM KRITKIK, SARAN, DAN MASUKAN DI REVIEW YAAA ?

**MIND OR REVIEW ?**

MINTA MAAF SEBESAR BESARNYA KARNA, AUTHOR SEDANG UJIAN JADI TIDAK BISA BALAS REVIEW. TAPI TETAP SEMUANYA DI BACA KOK. HEHEHEH.

**MIND OR REVIEW ?**

* * *

**_By SAKAYA TAKATARI_**


	5. 1412

_**Rute 1412**_

* * *

_**Tuut.. tutt.. tutt..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Senyum menyeriangai puas dan dinggin di balik helm hitam. Cherry blossoms sudah di posisi buta, siap menggambil nyawa di ujung senapannya. McMillan Brothers TAC-50 mengacung lurus jalan kosong di depannya. Mobil rombongan pertama dan kedua baru saja lewat tanpa mengatahui. Ada seorang pembunuh di atas sana siap mengambil nyawa._

_Jarak tinggal 900 meter dari jarak senapannya. Tinggal menunggu jarak aman ia mengambil tembakan. Tapi.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

" _**TURUNKAN SENJATA ANDA SEKARANG**__ !" Uchiha Sasuke menyodongkan FN-57nya di kepala tersangka ! Sungguh ia ingin sekali menembak kepala si pembunuh di hadapannya itu. Namun ia harus menyelesaikan misinya kali ini, ia harus membawa penbunuh berdarah dinggin yang dicari dunia kepada __**FBI**__._

_Bagaikan sudah gelap mata, Sasuke terus menyodongkan senjatanya. Kepala di balik helm Cherry Blossom sedikit terdorong karna Sasuke. Cherry blossom tidak bergeming atau tidak takut sama sekali akan gratakan Sasuke._

_Sasuke sudah antisipasi, masih mengarahkan senjata ke kepalanya. Tanggan kirinya di gunakan mengambil senapan milik Cherry Blossom. Di tendang jauh jauh dari jarak jangkau Cherry blossom. Kini Sasuke siap mengambil twicn Magnum emas yang berada di pinggul Cherry blossom._

" _**BERDIRI SEKARANG ! LETAKAN ANDA TANGGAN DI SAMPING KEPALA**__ !" Printah Sasuke dengan nada mengitimisadi. Sekali lagi penjahat yang ada di depannya tidak bergeming. Cherry Blossoms hanya berdiri tanpa mengangkat kedua tanggannya._

_Sasuke sangat geram, ia mati matian mencoba tidak menarik pelatuk. " __**BALIK BADAN SEKARANG !**__" Printah Uchiha muda ini. Cherry Blossom menggikuti perintah, ia membalikan badan dan sekarang berhadapan dengan Sasuke._

_Masih mengarahkan senjatan ke kepalanya, Sasuke kembali memerintah " __**LEPAS HELM ANDA SEKARANG !**__" kata Sasuke dengan amatlah dinggin. Bagaikan sudah gelap mata. Tanggannya bergetar menahan telunjuknya menarik pelatuk._

_Cherry Blossom tidak melakukan apa yang di perintahkan. Jelas tidakan Cherry Blossom barusan terasa menyindir Uchiha Sasuke yang seakan tidak takut padanya. " __**AKU TIDAK MAIN MAIN**__ !" perintah Sasuke yang suda gelap mata._

_Perlahan Cherry Blossom mengangkat kedua tanggannya. Di letakan di masing masing di ujung Helmnya. Perlahan ia buka helmnya, dan sampai di bawah hidung. Mengambil nafas sejenak, Cherry blossom mengangkat seluruh helmsnya. Di buang sembarangan helmsnya._

_Mata Sasuke membelalak tidak percaya apa yang di lihat di depannya. Mulutnya terbuka, jantungnya berdejut dengan kencang. Tanggan kirinya mengepal keras, ia sangat tidak percaya, sosok di balik helm itu.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Uchiha Sakura**__, Mantan Istrinya yang telah meniggal sepuluh tahun lalu.._

_._

_._

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**WANTED**

A Naruto FanFiction by Sayaka Takatari

* * *

**Chaper 4**

* * *

_**VESTIBULOCOCHLEAR**_

* * *

"**HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONG MU, LEPASKAN TOPENG ANDA !" **Uchiha Sasuke sangat tidak percaya. Demi apapun dia bersumpah, sosok di depannya ini bukan mendiang istrinya yang telah menginggal. _Ini pasti lolucon_. Pikir Sasuke saat ini, pandangannya tertuju pada sosok di depannya. Ia yakin pasti Cherry blossoms sedang menggunakan topeng karet untuk menyamar menjadi mendiang istrinya.

.

.

Tanpa ekspresi, tanpa suara, tanpa mengedip sekalipun, bahkan detak jantung pun normal. Sasuke screat agent merasakan lewat tatapannya Cherry blossoms memandangnya kembali tatapan kosong dengan nafsu membunuh yang serius . Masih dalam keadaan yang tidak berubah, iring iringan mobil rombongan president mulai terlihat.

.

.

" Siapa kau sebenarnya !?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Sosok di depannya tidak merespon, hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Tidak ada cahaya di matannya. Tiba-tiba..

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sasuke awas di belakang mu !_!" teriak Karin dari wireless, belum Sasuke menengok kebelakang. Terdapat Seorang yang menyodongkan senjatannya tepat di belakang kepalannya. Posisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan baginya. Jika ia menarik pelatuk melumpuhkan targetnya, otomatis ia juga akan tertembak. Sekilas Sasuke melirik sosok dibelakangnnya, _sialnya_ tidak terlalu jelas.

.

.

" **JATUHKAN SENJATA MU PAMAN **!" perintah sosok itu, mendengar perintahnya bukannya Sasuke melakukannya. Ia malah menganalisa, suara ini pernah ia dengar di suatu tempat. Jika di ingat ingat..

**BINGO**

Sekarang Sasuke ingat, jika tidak salah maka " **JATUHKAN SEKARANG PAMAN TOMAT** !". Sosok yang ia temui tadi siang di supermarket_. Paman tomat_ ! yang benar saja, gertakan yang paling konyol yang pernah ia dengar. Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan mempan oleh gertakan itu. Kembari melirik sosok di depannya, orang yang mirip dengan mendiang istrinya.

Amatlah terkejut Sasuke, melihat sosok Cherry blossoms yang juga terkejut. Hanya beberapa detik saja, ekspersinya sudah kembali seperti semula, dingin, pikirnya..

_Pasti karna munculnya partenrnya.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Tinung tinung tinung…**

**.**

Terdengar lebih keras dari sebelummnya, itu menandakan iring iringan mobil mentri perhubungan mendekat. Sasuke terus melihat sosok di depannya, Cherry blossoms melirik ke jalan tepat dimana mobil mentri perhubungan akan lewat.

Sasuke berspekulasi situasi saat ini, Cherry blossoms pasti akan melanjutkan misinya walaupun masih dalam keadaan tidak menguntungkan seperti sekarang.

_Sosok di belakang, Sasuke melirik sekitar, cihhh.. yang benar saja. Ada dua sniper._

Jarak 800 meter dari tempat Sasuke, Shikamaru standby, mengawasi dari monitornya. Shikamaru melihat posisi Cherry blossoms di todong oleh Sasuke yang saat ini posisinya sama dengannya. " _Karin, ambil gambar dengan lensa mu. Selesai, segera lumpuhkan dia. Keselamatan mentri jauh lebih penting !_" perintah Shikamaru dari wireless.

" _Tidak perlu kau perintahkan_ !" balas Karin yang sidikit geram. Memasangkan kabel penghubung lensa dengan wirelessnya, Karin memfokuskan bidikan serta pengambilan gambar lokasi tempat Sasuke berada.

.

.

.

"_Tampannya_" bisik Karin yang masih terdengar Shikamaru dari wireless. " _Jangan buang waktu, cepat laksanakan_" perintah Shikamaru lagi.

**Creek crekk**

Karin selesai mengambil gambar, ia akan melumpuhkan Cherry blossom dan partnernya. Berfikir cepat, ia mengambil kesimpulan. Jika ia menembak Cherry blossom, maka Sasuke akan tertembak oleh partnernya. Maka putuskan akan menembak partnernya terlebih dahulu. Itu akan membuat Sasuke selamat. Lensa snipernya sudah membidik, ia segera menarik pelatuk. Dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Insting _Cherry blossoms_ merasakan seorang sniper yang akan menembak, ia melirik sekitar dan benar saja dari jarak 200 meter ia mencium bau, terdapat seorang sniper di gedung sana. Dan dari jarak 500 meter terdapat juga seorang sniper. Kondisi sangat tidak menguntungkan, sekali saja ia membuat kesalahan gerakan ia akan langsung di tembak.

Sosok di belakang Sasuke melirik Cherry blossoms, posisi Cherry blossoms dan posisinya sama sekali tidak menguntungkan. Ia harus segera mengambil keputusan.

" **TURUKAN SENJATA MU DARI WAJAH IBU KU, BRENGSEK **!" Perintahnya, mata Sasuke membulat mendengar perintahnya. Bagaimana tidak, **IBU** ? Jika sosok yang di belakangnnya memanggil Cherry blossoms yang mirip dengan Sakura adalah ibunya. Maka sosok dibelakangnya adalah…

Karin menarik pelatukanya, Cherry blossom melirik. Tanpa memperdulikan masih di todongkan senjata oleh Sasuke. Ia langsung berlari ke arah sosok yang di belakang Sasuke. Langsung ia dorong partnernya. Dan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SHOOT… SHOOT…**

**.**

**.**

" _Argh !_!" teriak Cherry blossoms, dua peluru mengenainya. Satu peluru di pundak kiri dan satu lagi di bagian perut. Ia jatuh tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah. Sasuke terkejut dengan peristiwa yang berlangsung sangat cepat itu. Ia menondkak wajahnya, bertapa pilunya sosok yang sedang meringis di depannya. Tanpa sadar ia memeberi perintah, " **TAHAN TEMBAKAN** !" pada Karin yang tembakan perlindungan meleset.

Karin yang mendengar dari wireless terkejut dengan perintah Sasuke. Hey yang benar saja, ia baru saja menyelamatkannya. Kini ia di perintah menahan tembakan perlindungan ?

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mencoba mendekat sosok Cherry blossoms, namun langkahnya terhenti. " **HENTIKAN LANGKAH MU. BAJINGAN !**" perintah partner Cherry blossom yang menyodongkan senjatanya mencoba melindungi cherry blossom yang terluka. Untuk memastikan situasi, Karin kembali mengarahkan senapannya. Sambil meringis kesakitan, Cherry blossom mencoba bangkit.

Menggunakan tangan kiri yang berdarah darah, ia mengambil kerah belakang partnernya. Tangan kanannya segera mengambil pistol di pinggulnya. Dan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SHOOT SHOOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Kyaaaaaa" teriak Karin, amatlah beruntungnya ia. Hampir saja jika ia tidak segera mengelak peluru Cherry blossoms yang menembus lensa sinpernya mengenai matanya. Hal sama juga dialami Naruto. Naruto terkejut bukan main, akan tembakan barusan.

Mobil mentri perhubungan 50 meter di depannya, tanpa membuang waktu. Cherry blossoms menembak mobil mentri perhubungan.

.

.

.

.

.

**SHOOT SHOOT**

**.**

Tembakan pertama. " Kyaaaa" asisten dominic teriak histeris, bagaimana tidak bagian kepala domminic di tertembak tepat menembus hinga membuat kaca bagian belakang tekena cipratan darah. Masih dalam keadaan yang sama. Tembakan kedua mengenai mesin mobil cap bagian depan mobil dommic dan..

.

.

.

**BOOOM !**

**.**

**.**

Ledakan seketika, membuat semua para polisi maupun agent menengok kearah sumber ledakan. Panic luar biasa dialamai pengawal maupun polisi yang mengawal. " _Terjadi ledakan, segera kirim medis !_" bagaimana nasib penumpang yang ada didalam mobil itu. Ledakan membuat cepat api membakaran mobil, menghanguskan seluruh penumpang yang ada di dalam mobil.

.

Karin berdiri melihat sumber api hasil ledakan yang seketika menerangi malam. Mulutnya terbuka, matanya membulat. "_hebat.. hanya dengan handgun saja…" _belum sempat melanjutkan spekulasinya. Shikamaru menghubungi. _" Bodoh, bagaimana ini terjadi ?"_ bentak Shikamaru.

" Ini terlalu cepat " balas Karin yang tidak terima.

" _Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke_ ? "

" Tidak terlihat " sambil memberi balasan pada ketuannya, ia ambil teropong malam untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke. Sial.. karna terlalu terang api jadi posisi Sasuke tidak terlihat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Kembali ke Sasuke_

* * *

Sasuke sendiri tidak percaya, kejadian ini sangat cepat. Ia gagal dalam misi perlindungan mentri perhubungan bagaimana nantinya, apapun yang terjadi ia harus menangkap Cherry blossoms. Sasuke menengok ke samping, sial. Cherry blossom, dan partenrnya dengan cepat kabur. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia lalai hinga kecolongan begitu.

.

.

Sasuke langsung berlari mengejar targetnya. Jika ia kejar partnernya, tidak akan mungkin ia mengangkapnya. Karna kondisinya masih fit, bagaimana dengan targetnya saja ? Jadi Sasuke memutuskan untuk menangkap buronanannya saja. Telebih lagi kondisi buronannya kini sedang cedera. Akan mempermudah penangkapan.

.

.

.

Berlari terus menlusuri gang di sela sela gedung, kini Cherry blossoms dengan partnernya berpisah di tengah jalan. Sasuke terus berlari mengitkuti buronannya yang sedikit terlihat. Langkah Cherry blossom sedikit tersegal-segal, pendarahan pundak dan perutnya membuat darahnya meninggalkan bekas di jalan.

Melihat pintu gedung terbuka, Cherry blossoms segera memasuki gedung itu. Gedung tingkat 5, terus berlari dan menaiki anak tangga. Sasuke melihat darah di gagang pintu, ia tahu baru saja cherry blossom, masuk kedalam sana, segera ia masuk kedalam gedung itu.

_Terus berlari dan menaiki anak tangga, Cherry blossom tiba di atap.._

Memastikan situasi mencari jalan untuk kabur, namun langkah Uchiha muda ini lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Mungkin karna kodisinya yang terluka, maka ia tidak memperkirakan jika ia yang lebih lambat dari biasannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" hah… JANGAN BERGERAK ! .. hah.. " nafas masih tersegal, Sasuke terus mengirup udara sebanyak banyaknya yang cukup menguras energinya, bagaimana tidak Lari lumayan jarak jauh dan menaiki anak tangga hingga lantai 5. Sasuke kembali menyodongkan senjatanya pada sosok di depannya. Nafas yang masih memburu, wajah yang pucat karna kehilangan banyak darah, Cherry blossoms masih menunjukan poker facenya. Lebih tepatnya tanpa ada ekspresi yang ia tunjukan. Tanggan kanannya memegang perut bagian kiri yang terlihat banyak mengeluarkan darah. Lukanya terlalu dalam..

**Jreeeeeng…..**

Terdengar suara kereta di bawah yang akan segera melewati gedung itu. Bingo. Itu jalannya untuk lari. Melirik sedikit kearah kereta yang hampir sampai di dekatnya, Sasuke melihat itu sebagai jalan buronannya untuk kabur. Kali ini ia tidak akan segan segan, untuk menarik pelatuk. Namun..

Cherry blossom tersenyum sinis, Uchiha Sasuketercengang melihat itu. Matanya mebulat, tangannya mengepal senjatanya, ia hapal, ia ingat senyum itu. Tidak salah lagi, itu senyum sinis UCHIHA SAKURA mendiang istri yang terakhir bertemu dengannya di bandara karna tidak suka di tinggal sendiri.

Menunjukan ketidak senangan yang terlukis di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke agak ragu untuk menarik pelatuk, terlebih lagi " _Kau tidak akan berani_ " sindir cherry blossom dengan nada dingin. Tidak mau kini Sasuke juga tersenyum menghadapi targernya. " Kita lihat saja !" di sertai seringai ciri khas Uchiha, Sasuke siap melumpukan target di depannya kurang dari 10 detik.

" _Untuk yang terakhir. Selamat tinggal, Uchiha_ " salam terakhir Cherry blossom, Sasuke menarik pelatuknya. Sayang sekali peluru itu tidak mengenai cherry blossom. Walau terluka cherry blossoms lari sekuat tenaga mengejar kerata di bawahnya.

**Jreeeeng**

Kereta melintas di depannya, lari cherry blossoms di percepat. Sasuke terus menembak targetnya di depannya, hingga..

_Cherry blossom melompat…_

_Melompat dari lantai 5 ke kereta yang sedang melaju.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bruagk..**

Pundak kiri cherry blossom langsung menghamtam keras ular besi yang sedang berjalan, penumpang dalam kereta berdiri serempak mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh dari atas keatap kereta.

" _Arght,, sial.. hah.. hah.._" Cherry blossoms terus meringis kesakitan, sembil memegang pundak kirinya. Lengannya patah dan pundaknya geser dari engselnya. Terlebih lagi luka tembakan di pundaknya belum menutup. Bahkan Luka tembakan di perut bagian kirinya seketika tidak terlalu sakit, melainkan sakit luar biasa yang di pundak serta lenganya.

Nafas yang masih memburu, mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga yang tersisa. Ia hampir hilang kesadaran. Jika ia tidak teringat nasip partnernya, bagaimana jika partnernya tertangkap ?

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kehabisan amunisi, ia langsung menganti dengan yang baru. Sambil mengingat senyum targetnya tadi, ia menghubungi Shikamaru melalui wirelessnya, "Shikmaru, cherry blossom mendekat kearah mu" printah Sasuke. Shikamaru kaget, cherry blossom mendekat kearahnya, segera ia membalas pesan partnernya " _Di mana dia ?_".

" Stasiun kereta, tangkap sekarang juga. Jagangan sampai lolos !" perintah Sasuke seperti biasanya. "_Tidak perlu kau beritahu juga aku akan melakukan itu_" jawab Shikamaru sedikit emosi karna di perintah. Tapi karna semangat yang lebih tinggi, terlebih lagi kondisi target sedang tidak berdaya karna terluka, ia akan mudah dalam penangkapan kali ini.

Langsung memasukan perlatan tempurnya, Shikamaru langsung berlari menuju stasiun. " Karin kau dengar, tangkap target di stasiun. Ia tertembak" perintah Sasuke pada Karin melalui wirelessnya. " _Aku tahu !_" jawab Karin yang terdengar agak emosi.

.

.

.

.

Kereta tiba di stasiun, penumpang kereta segera keluar dari kereta. Kesempata bagus untuk membaur dan kabur, sayang sekali kesadaranya yang hampir menghilang Cherry blossom turun dari atap kereta. Genangan darahsedikit tertinggal di atap kereta. Cherry blossom mencoba berjalan dengan susah payah membaur dengan penumpang.

Hampir ia terjatuh, namun dengan cekatan sesosok laki laki paru baya berhasil menangkapnya. Pria itu langsung memasngkan Jas panjang dengan kupluk pada cherry blossom. Bala bantuan, ia tertolong. Sembari jalan sempoyongan, laki laki itu membopong memantunya berjalan seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru tiba di stasiun, segera ia langsung mencari kereta yang di maksud Sasuke. Binggo, ia belihat kereta itu. Langsung saja ia berlari menuju kereta, berharap segera bertemu dengan buronannya. Tiba tiba..

**Bruakk**

".. Maaf aku tidak sengaja .." segera Shikamaru meminta maaf pada seorang yang baru di tabraknya. Ia kembali berlari belanjutkan larinya, namun kereta sudah berangkat. Orang orang Nampak lalu lalang seperti biasa tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Shikamaru terus menlusuri buronannya itu, sial dia tidak menemukannya dimana pun.

Sasuke baru tiba di stasiun langsung mencari targetnya, terlalu banyak orang ia dapat menyamar menjadi siapa saja. Sasuke terus berlari, tapi pandangannya tidak tertuju kedepan, sehingga..

**Bruakk**

" Maaf aku tidak sengaja "

" Sasuke ?"

" Shikamaru ?"

Shikamaru dan Sasuke berlari tanpa melihat arah dan hasilnya mereka berdua bertabrakan hinga terjatuh. Mencoba berdiri, sambil melihat kesana kesisi. Shikamaru tidak menemukan targetnya, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang pandangannya tertuju pada Shikamaru.

" **Darah** ! Shikamaru, kau tertembak ? " Tanya Sasuke yang panic pada kondisi teman satu timnya. Shikamaru mengeleng geleng kepala tidak mengerti, lalu ia melihat dirinya dan " Ehh sejak kapan ada darah ? ehh Maaf, tidak Sasuke aku tidak tertembak".

Shikamaru mengangkat alis, bagaimana bisa di bajunya terdapat noda darah ? Sasuke mengerti sekarang " Shikamaru, apa kau tadi bertabrakan dengan seseorang ?" Tanya Sasuke panic yang menguncang pundak Shikamaru.

" Tunggu, kalau tidak salah. Hah iya, tadi aku menbarak seseorang. Masa Kah ? " Jawab Shikamaru terhenti karna ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Ya Shikamaru telat menyadarinya, ia sendiri menabrak bahu buronannya yang berdarah hingga darahnya menempel pada bajunya.

"Lewat sini" mengerti, Shikamaru langsung berlari di ikuti Sasuke yang di belakangnya. Karna banyak orang yang lalu lalang, perjalanannya sedikit tersendat hingga. " Hey Awas !"

**Bruak**

" Aduhh, hey.. kalau jalan lihat lihat dong !"

" Karin ?!"

" Shikamaru ?"

" Naruto "

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Dobe ?"

" Hey Teme, kau yang menyuruh kami ke stasitun !" balas Naruto. Para agent Konoho berlari hinga menabarak teman satu timnya sendiri. Karin masih meringis kesakitan, sementara Naruto membantu Shikamaru berdiri. Sasuke yang sudah berdiri langsung melihat kesanaa kemari. Terlalu banyak orang, lalu lintas terlalu ramai, tidak mungkin buronannya kabur dengan begitu cepat.

Mengepal tinju kuat kuat, Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Karna tidak becus menjalankan tugas, ia lalai sehingga yang seharusnya ia lindungin sekarang tewas terbakar, dan buronannya yang seharusnya ia kejar malah menghilang entah kemana. Ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, jika ia bertemu Cherry blossom lagi, ia akan langsung menembaknya.

Naruto, Karin dan Shikamaru merasakan hawa membunuh yang serius keluar dari Sasuke. Dalam kondisi ini, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani menganggu Sasuke. _" Sial… Jika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan langsung membunuhmu… Cherry Blossoms…"_

_._

* * *

_GOMENNASAI MINA, AUTHOR MEMANG TIDAK BECUS DALAM PEMBUATAN FFN u,u_

_Author banyak menerima kritik dan saran yang positif. Dan penggunaan bahasa inggris di capter lalu telah di ganti, karna author tidak lancar berbahasa inggris. Bukan bidang ahlinya, karna author langsung masuk sastra bahasa jepang jadi tidak bertemu lagi, alias say goodbey dengan bahasa inggris. hehehe.. Yap, author tidak sadar jika ceritanya mirip dengan Fast and Forious 4 karna author belum nonton. Sibuk Ujian u,u_

* * *

**KIRIM KRITIK MASUKAN DAN SARAN, REVIEW TERUS CERITA TARI :***

* * *

**MIND OR REVIEW ?**

* * *

_By Sayaka Takatari_


	6. The Face

" _**Darah**__ ! Shikamaru, kau tertembak ? " Tanya Sasuke yang panic pada kondisi teman satu timnya. Shikamaru mengeleng geleng kepala tidak mengerti, lalu ia melihat dirinya dan " Ehh sejak kapan ada darah ? ehh Maaf, tidak Sasuke aku tidak tertembak"._

_Shikamaru mengangkat alis, bagaimana bisa di bajunya terdapat noda darah ? Sasuke mengerti sekarang " Shikamaru, apa kau tadi bertabrakan dengan seseorang ?" Tanya Sasuke panic yang menguncang pundak Shikamaru._

" _Tunggu, kalau tidak salah. Hah iya, tadi aku menbarak seseorang. Masa Kah ? " Jawab Shikamaru terhenti karna ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Ya Shikamaru telat menyadarinya, ia sendiri menabrak bahu buronannya yang berdarah hingga darahnya menempel pada bajunya._

"_Lewat sini" mengerti, Shikamaru langsung berlari di ikuti Sasuke yang di belakangnya. Karna banyak orang yang lalu lalang, perjalanannya sedikit tersendat hingga. " Hey Awas !"_

_**Bruak**_

" _Aduhh, hey.. kalau jalan lihat lihat dong !"_

" _Karin ?!"_

" _Shikamaru ?"_

" _Naruto "_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Dobe ?" _

" _Hey Teme, kau yang menyuruh kami ke stasitun !" balas Naruto. Para agent Konoho berlari hinga menabarak teman satu timnya sendiri. Karin masih meringis kesakitan, sementara Naruto membantu Shikamaru berdiri. Sasuke yang sudah berdiri langsung melihat kesanaa kemari. Terlalu banyak orang, lalu lintas terlalu ramai, tidak mungkin buronannya kabur dengan begitu cepat._

_Mengepal tinju kuat kuat, Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Karna tidak becus menjalankan tugas, ia lalai sehingga yang seharusnya ia lindungin sekarang tewas terbakar, dan buronannya yang seharusnya ia kejar malah menghilang entah kemana. Ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri, jika ia bertemu Cherry blossom lagi, ia akan langsung menembaknya._

_Naruto, Karin dan Shikamaru merasakan hawa membunuh yang serius keluar dari Sasuke. Dalam kondisi ini, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani menganggu Sasuke. " Sial… Jika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan langsung membunuhmu… Cherry Blossoms…"_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**WANTED**

A Naruto FanFiction by Sayaka Takatari

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**That FACE**

* * *

" APA-APAAN KALIAN !"

" …. "

" KALIAN DI TUGASKAN UNTUK MENGAWAL DAN MELINDUNGIN ROMBONGAN PRESIDENT BUKAN ?"

" …. "

" JAWAB !? "

" Yes sir "

" MENGAPA KALIAN GAGAL, HAH ? "

Mentari muncul menyising fajar yang cerah, pagi yang damai dan tenram terusik oleh cacian cacian pedas mencurat dari mulut Asuma. Bertapa kecewanya Asuma pada agent agent Konaha itu. Misi yang semula hanya mengawal dan melindungi rombongan president gagal total oleh ulah Cherry blossoms. Penangkapan Cherry blossoms pun gagal. Bagaimana Asuma kini harus menjelaskan pada hubungan diplomatic kedua Negara. Kedua Negara yang sedang panas, dengan adanya tragedy seperti ini akan lebih sengit dan berseteru. _Hey agent agent konoha, bersiaplah di caci terus eaaaa…._

" Cepat selesaikan misi ini, bagaimana pun jika hal ini terus berlanjut bisa terjadi perang di kedua Negara. Dan jelas siapa yang akan di **salahkan** dalam hal ini " Cibiran pedas Asuma dengan penekanan bermaksud menyindir kelalaian para agent konoha.

" Ya, Asuma sensei. Kami akan segera menyelesaikan misi ini" jawab Shikamaru kecewa. Asuma sudah tidak tahan lagi, maka ia memutuskan keluar dari ruang tamu kamar hotel yang di sulap menjadi ruang rapat. Para agent konoha menundukan kepalanya, menyesal hanya satu kata yang dapat mewakili pesasraan para agent kali ini. Bagaimana pun para agent harus menyelesaikan misinya.

.

.

.

.

" Shikamaru, kau jangan –"

" Diam aku sedang berfikir " potong Shikamaru pada Karin yang mencoba mendinginkan emosinya yang terus meroket. Naruto diam tidak bersuara karna tidak mau jadi pelampiasan Shikamaru nantinya, sementara Sasuke sendiri, yaaahhh jangan di tanya. Sasuke duduk di pinggir jendela menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk, namun fikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana.

Shikamaru mengambil laptopnya, dan mulai bekerja. " Serius sekali " bisik Karin melihat kinerja ketua timnya, pandangannya beralih kepada Sasuke yang terus melamun " Hey Sasuke" Sasuke diam tidak menjawab. Merasa tidak di tanggapi Sasuke, Karin melakukan hal lain. Karin mengambil senapanya, dan bertapa sedihnya ia melihat nasib lensa senapanya.

.

.

" Hanya menggunakan Handgun saja, bisa menembak secara akurat begini" berbicara sendiri, Karin mengamati lensa senapanya yang berlubang di kedua ujungnya, " Siapa dia sebenarnya yaa ?". Naruto mengambil senapanya yang nasibnya tidak jauh berbeda, " Padahal jaraknya lumayan jauh" kata Naruto.

" Hah, senapan kau juga tertembak, Baka Naruto !?" sindir Karin yang juga terkejut dengan hasil tembakan tersebut. Naruto menghelang nafas, dia berfikir sejenak menganalisa lawannya. Bertapa hebat lawanya kali ini, mampu menembak mengunakan handgun secara akurat dengan jarak yang lumanya jauh.

" Hey, Karin apa kau melihat wajah Cherry blossom ?" tanya Naruto polos, Karin mengeleng geleng kepalanya, sementara Sasuke melirik kedua Uzumaki tersebut. " Tidak, tapi kurasa Sasuke melihatnya " jawab Karin yang tidak melihat perubaha raut wajah Sasuke yang terus meliriknya. " Bagaimana dengan partnernya, apa kau melihatnya ? " tanya Naruto lagi.

" Tentu saja, Karin langsung terkesima dengan tampanya orang itu" baru Karin mau menjawab, Shikamaru menjawab lebih cepat. " **Shut up** !" balas Karin yang merasa tersindir.

.

.

Shikamaru hanya terkekeh sembari mengutak atik laptopnya, Naruto mencoba menenangkan sepupunya yang akan meledak ledak itu. " Bagaimana pun, kali ini kita berhadapan dengan seorang yang hebat " Shikamaru bersuara, sementara Karin menepin lengan Naruto. " Baiklah bagaimana kita lihat wajah lawan kita kali ini" Shikamaru menengan tombol Enter dan keluar pelahan foto di printer di sampingnya.

Karna penasaran Naruto menghampiri Shikmaru, Karin ikut menyusul. Perlahan keluar foto, " Sudah ku katakana bukan ? wajahnya lumayan tampan :P " Karin terkekeh melihat sebagian foto itu, Naruto menepuk dahi dan Shikamaru menghelang nafas. Berikutnya keluar setengah bagian Foto yang mengekspos Sasuke menodongkan Handgunnya. Namun, ketika semua foto telah tercetak…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

…. Semua agent diam.

.

.

" Tidak mungkin" Shikamaru terkejut dengan keseluruhan hasil foto tersebut, Karin menutup mulutnya dan sementara Naruto langsung melihat Sasuke. Sasuke langsung berjalan keluar kamar, dan menutup pintu keras keras.

" Ini mustahil.." Karin sembari menglihat jelas foto tersebut, Naruto hanya menatap pintu yang di tutup sahabatnya " Sasuke….

….kau "

.

.

Berjalan meninggalkan kamar dan pergi ke pingir pantai. Uchiha Sasuke tidak tahan dengan suasana kamar hotel yang seketika panas dengan topic pembicaraannya. Karna sudah mengetahui siapa sosok cherry blossoms yang sebenarnya dalam foto itu, Sasuke tidak terkejut namun perasaan hatinya kini kacaw.

Bagaimana tidak, ia harus merasa marah atau sedih menanggapi situasi ini. Meski belum pasti kebenarannya sosok di balik topeng Cherry blossoms adalah Uchiha Saskura mendiang istrinya yang sudah meninggal 10 tahun lalu….

.

.

* * *

**San Andreas**

* * *

" Nah sekarang sudah selesai…

… sebaiknya kau jangan menggunakan obat itu lagi" anjuran seorang pria paruh baya berambut merah.

" Aku tahu " jawab Cherry blossoms dengan santainya. " Hey dengar, jika kau menggunakan obat itu lagi. Itu hanya akan memperpendek umur mu ! Cuci darah seperti ini tidak akan berpengaruh besar" perintahnya.

Cherry blossom tidak menjawab, dan mulai melepas selang infuse di lengan kanan dan kirinya. Perban dengan darah yang sedikit merembes keluar menghiasi bagian perutnya, sementara bahu kirinya tidak jauh berbeda. Bahu kirinya pula di beri gips untuk meluruskan lengan dan bahu yang sedikit bergeser.

" Bagaimana pertemuan dengan suami mu, **Sakura** ?" tanya pria paruh baya yang memecah keheningan.

" Cih, masih bodoh seperti biasanya !" jawabnya meninggalkan meja oprasi. Yap, Sakura meninggalkan pria paruh baya itu di dalam ruang. Ia berjalan menlunsuri lorong, dan tiba di depan balkon. Tersajikan pemandangan yang cantik dan menawan, pemandangan taman kota di pagi hari dengan embun yang merangkak naik.

Sakura bersandar di pinggiran balkon, menghirup udara pagi yang segar. Sakura melirik cincin di jari manisnya, mengangkat tangannya tatapannya terus melihat cincin pernikahanya. Menghelang nafas berat, berkata tanpa sadar " _Hmm…. Sasuke yaa…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

…_. Apa kau mau mengganggu arwahku yang sudah tenang, Uchiha_ ?".

.

.

* * *

**Kamar Hotel**

* * *

" Ini, pasti bohong kan, Shikamaru ?" Tanya Naruto yang sedikit mengguncang Shikamaru. Shikamaru menatap Naruto nanar, ia tahu bertapa sedihnya perasaan teman satu timnya kali ini. " Hey, sudahlah Naruto. Lepaskan Shikamaru " Karin yang mencoba menenangkan saudaranya. Walau menenangkan saudaranya, perasaannya kini juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto.

" Mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa di pungkiri " Shikamaru yang menepuk pundak Naruto, Naruto menopang kepalanya yang sakit luar biasa. " Sebaiknya kau tenangkan Sasuke, tidak hanya kau saja, aku yakin kali ini dia sangat terpukul " kembali seperti semula, Shikamaru kembali bekerja dengan laptopnya.

.

.

**KRIIING.. KRIIIING..**

.

.

." Biar aku yang angkat " Karin berjalan menghampiri telfon hotel di depan. " Yahh, aku mengerti. Baiklah kami akan segera melaksanakannya" sembari menutup telfonnya, Karin mengambil remot LCD di ruang tamu. Karna pernasaran, Naruto bertanya " Telfon dari siapa ? Karin ".

" Dari Asuma "

" …. "

" Katanya kita harus melihat rekaman ini ".

Ibu jari menekan tombol play, rekaman video di putar di LCD. Shikamaru yang serus bekerja, mengalihkan pandangannya ke LCD itu. " Hey itu kan ?" Naruto terkejut melihat rekaman itu. " Putri president di culik " Karin.

" Jangan katakana kita harus mennyelamatkanya, bukan ?" Shikamaru berkata dengan menekan di akhiran. Jujur Shikamaru malas menolong putri presiden Amerika yang hanya akan menambah tuganya saja. Karin melirik sinis Shikamaru, " Tidak. Menurut iformasi yang ku dapat. Putri presiden mengetahui, penyuplai bom yang meledakan Pentagon".

" Bukankah itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu ? Kenapa dia tidak langsung saja mengatakan pada pemerintahan bukan ?" Tanya Shikamaru.

" Bukan begitu, dia sendiri di ancam oleh Akatsuki "

" Akatsuki ?" kata Naruto yang sedikit terkejut.

" Menurut informasi yang ku dapat, ada anggota dalam pemerintahan Amerika yang bekerja sama dengan Akatsuki. Jika kita mendapatkan bukti itu. Japan tidak bersalah, bukan ?"

" Tapi pertanyaanya, bagaimana kita dapat bertemu dengan tuan Putri ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sepanjang Pinggir Pantai Loa Angles**

* * *

Matahari terus meranjak meninggalkan fajar pagi, Sasuke terus berjalan menlunsuri jalan. Tujuannya mencari tahu informasi sniper favoritnya. Tiba di depan apaterment tua, Sasuke melangkah masuk kedalam. Gedung yang tidak terawat, jendela yang kusam, dan sebagian atap serta dinding yang hitam menjamur.

Sampai di meja resepsionis, Sasuke bertanya " Exusme. Dimana kamar Victoria Crum ?". Penjaga resepsionis menghentikan ketikannya, melirik sosok di depan mejanya dan " Tidak ada Victoria Crum di sini" jawabnya dengan sinis. Kembali melanjutkan ketikannya, berselancar di dunia maya.

Sasuke menghelang nafas, merogoh saku jelananya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dan di letakan di meja resepsionis. " Apa artinya ini ? " tanyanya dingin. Wanita muda resepsionis itu mengangkat alis, tangan kirinya mengambil peluru tersebut. Beberapa saat mengamati sebutir peluru tersebut dan meletakannya, dan kembali melanjutkan selancarnya. Sasuke memasukan kembali peluru tersebut dalam sakunya.

" _It's Clean_ " jawab wanita di depannya. Sasuke mengangkat alis, diam tidak mengerti makasudnya.

" _Artinya bersih, tidak terlacak_ " tambahannya.

" Siapa pemiliknya ? " Tanya Sasuke dingin.

" …. "

" Bagaimana aku dapat bertemu dengannya ?"

.

.

.

Karna diam tidak di tanggapi, Sasuke mengeluarkan pistol dan lencana FBInya. " Aku tahu tentang kejahatanmu, apa alasan agar aku tidak menahanmu sekarang. **Victoria Crum** ?" Tanya Sasuke dingin sembari mengeluarkan nafsu membunuh yang serius. Victoria melirik sejenak agent FBI di depannya, dan melanjutkan kembali selancarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Crek**

Sasuke menarik kunci pengaman _FN Five-Seven_ miliknya, dan berharap gertakannya membawa hasil.

" Jika kau menarik pelatuk itu, kau tidak akan mendapat apapun dari ku. _Uchiha Sasuke_, benar bukan ?" berkata dengan sinis, Victoria tidak memperhariakan perubahan raut muka Sasuke. Tiba tiba bulu kuduk Victoria berdiri, ia sedikit merinding nengan hawa yang di keluarkan Sasuke.

" **Sebaikanya jangan**, kau tahu siapa _**dia**_ bukan ? Jangan gangu _arwahnya_ yang sudah tenang sekarang "

" …. "

" Apa yang membuat mu berurusan dengannya, Tuan Uchiha ? "

" Jika _arwahnya_ memang sudah tenang, bagaimana _ia_ dapat membuat keributan semalam ?"

" …."

" …."

_Hening_

" Sekolah dasar, di depan gedung pengadilan kota. Mulailah dari sana, dengar Jangan membuat _arwahnya _marah"

Mendengar penjelasan wanita di depannya, Sasuke balik badan dan meninggalkan meja resepsionis. Baru beberapa langkah, Sasuke diam dan dan berkata " _Trimakasih telah membantu…_

… _diam dan melindungi beberapa penjahat. Mungkin saat ini, kau tidak aku tahan. Tapi itu tidak akan melepaskan mu dari jeratan hukum_"

Usai mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya. _Sekolah dasar di tengah kota yaaa, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan mu. Cherry blossoms…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**..Kriiing.. Kriiing..**

Baru keluar dari gedung, handphone Sasuke berdering. Lekas ia langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

" _Hey, Sasuke. Dimana kau_ ?" Suara Shikamaru di ujung sana. Sasuke menghelang nafas, dan kembali berjalan. " Kawasan Kota tua, ada apa Nara ? " Jawab Sasuke dengan malasnya. " _Kami mendapat informasi penting, kita harus lakukan ini. Katakan posisi pasti mu, Kami akan jemput_ _?_" balas Shikmaru.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, tidak lebih tepatnya menyeringai dan lekas menjawab " Temui saja aku di pusat kota. Ohhh yaa Shikamaru, sebelum itu. Apa kita dapat mampir sebentar ?". Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ini tidak biasanya Sasuke lakukan fikirnya dan langsung menjawab " _Ya tentu, Kami berangkat sekarang. Uchiha_".

Shikamaru memutuskan telfonnya, Sasuke kembali berekspesi seperti biasa. Sasuke kembali mengingat kejadian semalam. " _Untuk yang terakhir. Selamat tinggal, Uchiha_ " kata terakhir Cherry blossoms padanya. Yang menjadi tanda Tanya di benak Sasuke sekarang, bagaimana cherry blossoms dapat mengetahui identitasnya.

Tanpa mempersoalkan panjang hal itu, Sasuke tidak ambil pusing. Anggap saja cherry blossoms mengenalnya karna selama ini ia mereka berdua saling buru memburu.

* * *

**Gedung Apatermen Tua**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SHOOT**

**DORR**

Seorang pria paruh baya memasukan kembali handgunnya. Tanpa belaskasih, baru saja usai menembak seorang wanita di depannya. Yap.. Wanita muda penjaga repsesionis tertembak tepat di kepala. Kepalanya langsung jatuh di depan keyboard PCnya. Darah terus mengalir tidak henti, menandakan jiwa dan awahnnya telah lepas. Baru saja Victoria meregang nyawa, _siapa pelakukanya ?_

Lantas pria paruh baya mendekati dan duduk di atas meja serepsionis. Si pria Nampak bosan, _mengapa wanita ini cepat mati ?_

Sesekali ia menepuk pipi korbanya, _huffpp.. tidak ada reaksi_. Si pria paruh baya tersenyum sinis dan berkata " _Seharusnya kau jangan usik __**arwahnya**__, Victoria. Kau tahu ? Cherry blossoms tidak menyukai ada yang mengganggu istirahat tenangnya. Yasudah, aku pamit dulu…._" Pergi meninggalkan jasad Victoria yang tewas dengan lubang di kepala.

Setela keluar dari gedung tua, si pria merogoh sesuatu dalam kantungnya. Sebuat remot pemicu bom, ia menyeringai dan langsung menekan tombol laknat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**BOOOOM**

Bom C3 meledak menghancurkan lobi apaterment tersebut, api langsung menambat menaiki gedung yang sudah usang dengan cepat. Dalam hitungan beberapa menit saja, gedung tersebut terbakar dengan sempurna. Tinggal menunggu runtuhnya saja.

Karna bosan menunggu lama, si pria langsung menekan tombol kedua dan..

.

.

.

.

**BOOOOM**

Bom kedua meledak meluluh lantahkan gedung tersebut, puing puing bertebangan ke segala arah. Warga sekitar kejadian di selimuti panic luar biasa. Si pria paruh baya tersenyum bahagia dan tanpa sadar berkata " _Aku haru beterimakasih pada Deidara_". Mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang.

Sang pria paruh baya melirik arloji di tangan kirinya, pukul satu siang " _Hmmm.. sudah waktunya pulang sekolah ya ?_" langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan melesat pergi.

* * *

**Pusat kota**

* * *

Hirup pikuk masyarakat yang lalu lalang di pusat kota, pada umumnya melakakukan pekerjaan dan urusan masing masing. Pukul satu siang, Matahari menyinari terik panasnya. Uchiha Sasuke berjalan menlusuri pusat kota. Sasuke melihat mobil _Mitsubishi GLS INVECS II_ terpakir di pinggir jalan. Sasuke tahu itu adalah mobil yang di gunakan timnya, langsung saja ia melesat menuju mobil tersebut.

Dalam mobil, Shikamaru duduk di jok paling belakang bekerja dengan Laptopnya, di kursi tengah Karin asik mendengarkan music dan membaca majalah di tabnya, sementara Naruto hanya memperhatikan lalu lalang warga kota di balik jendelanya.

Sampai di depan mobil, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu supir dan duduk di bangku supir. Naruto langsung memperhatikan raut muka di Sasuke di depannya. " Berhenti melihat ku seperti itu, Naruto" kata Sasuke dingin karna tidak suka di lihat layaknya penjahat. Karin yang asik mendengarkan music dan membaca langsung menghentika kegiatanya, " ..Sasuke… ".

Shikamaru merasakan ada hawa yang tidak enak dengan kedatangan Sasuke kali ini. Meski Sasuke sendiri tidak melihatkan wajah di selimuti nafsu membunuh. Shikamaru tidak mau ambil pusing, langasung saja ia melemparkan pertanyaan " Sasuke, dari mana saja kau ?".

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dengan perlahan, " Bukannya aku tadi sudah katakana padamu, Shikamaru" jawab Sasuke dingin. Naruto mengangkat alis, dan menengok Shikamaru. Shikamaru tahu jika Naruto di penuhi tanda Tanya '_habis dari mana Sasuke'_, langsung menjawab tatapan Naruto " Habis dari kawasan kota tua" kembali berkerja dengan laptopnya.

Karin sendiri tidak mau ambil pusing, sebenarnya ia ingin menggoda Sasuke yang duduk di depanya. Tapi hanya saja sejak kejadian semalam dan hasil foto Cherry blossoms yang menyerupai mendiang istrinya, Karin tidak mau menggangu Sasuke kali ini. Sasuke pasti mengalami tekanan yang berat.

Masih bekerja dengan laptonya, Shikamaru bertanya " Kita mau kemana, Sasuke ? ingat kita harus mempioritaskan misi" tanpa melirik Sasuke. Sasuke menghelang nafas dan menjawab santai " Hanya mampir sebentar saja".

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia kini di penuhi tanda tanya. _Mau kemana ?_ Tapi enggan untuk bertanya pada Sasuke, yang pasti tahu pertanyaanya tidak akan di jawab. Mobil _Mitsubishi GLS INVECS II_ melaju dengan relative menlunsuri perkotaan Los Angles. Hingga tiba di depan Sekolah Dasar depan gedung Pengadilan. Naruto penuh tanda tanya, apa yang mau di lakukan Sasuke kali ini. Berhenti di depan Sekolah dasar.

**Kriiiing Kriiing**

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan akhir dari pelajaran di sekolah. Dalam sekejap langsung banya anak sekolah dasar yang keluar dari bagunan itu. Naruto kini semakin binggung, langsung saja ia betanya " Hey, Sasuke. Mau apa kau di depan Sekolah ini ?"

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, pandangannya tertuju pada kerumunan anak anak yang keluar dari gedung itu. Merasa tidak di tanggapi, Naruto berinisiatif menjahili sahabatnya " Hey, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau sedih karna kehilangan anak mu. Aku tahu kau kesepian di tinggal istri mu, apa kau mau mengadopsi anak di sini ? Hahahahah ?" Naruto betanya sembari tertawa.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening, langsung ia melirik sahabatnya. Bulu kuduk Naruto seketika berdiri, dengan tatapan Sasuke yang di tujukan padanya. Langsung saja ia diam, karna tidak mau nantinya jadi pelampiasan sahabatnya.

Karin yang asik mendengarkan music dan membaca di tabnya terkejut. Baru saja keluar breaking news, yang seketika buming. Mendengar dan menyimak isi tabnya, ia langsung berkata pada timnya " Hey Lihat ini". Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang di tunjukan sepupunya, Karin langsung membaca berita yang masih hangat itu.

" Baru saja, terjadi pengeboman sebuah apatermen. Menurut polisi yang tiba di sana, mungkin ini terlibat dengan teroris atau mafia setempat" Karin membacakan beritanya. Shikamaru juga penasaran, langsung betanya " Dimana kejadian itu ?".

" Di apatermen tua, di kawasan kota tua" kata Karin polos, mendengar Apatermen. Sasuke langsung menengok Karin. Baru saja ia habis dari tempat itu, bagaimana bisa selang beberapa menit langsung terjadi ledakan. Bisa bisa ia menjadi tersangka jika ada yang melapor, meski sudah jelas bukan Sasuke pelakunya.

Shikamaru terkejut langsung menutup laptopnya, pandanganya kini tertuju pada tab nyang di pegang Karin " Hey tunggu dulu. Sasuke, bukan kah kau habisa dari sana ?".

Sasuke memutar matanya, pandangannya kembali tertuju pada kerumunan anak anak. " Bukan aku yang melakukan itu. Apa alasan ku sampai melakukan hal ceroboh begitu" Sasuke menjawab malas, meski di kepalanya terus berfikir bagaimana hal itu dapat terjadi.

" Menurut Polisi, terdapat korban yang tewas terbakar karna tidak bisa menyalamatkan diri. Namanya –"

" Victoria Crum" Sasuke langsung memotong perkataan Karin tersebut. Otomatis Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya karna binggung. " Hey bagaimana kau tau ?" tanya Karin, Sasuke hanya diam tidak mejawab.

" Hey, tunggu dulu. Kalau tidak salah Victoria Crum adalah ?"

" Orang yang tutup mulut, karna melindungi beberapa penjahat. Atau dia juga diancam oleh penjahat agar tutup mulut" Shikamaru memotong perkataan Karin _lagi_. Semua yang berada dalam mobil itu, pandangnya langsung tertuju pada pengemudi mobil.

Sasuke lama lama jengkel dengan tatapan teman satu timnya, langsung saja ia berkata "Aku tidak melakukan seperti yang kalian fikirkan tentangku" Sasuke angkat bersuara dengan nada dingin. Yang lain masih diam menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut.

" Aku hanya bertanya pada Victoria, mengenai perluru yang ku ambil dari kejadian ruang kerja Kakashi" Jelas Sasuke, sementara ketiga agent tersebut masih diam.

" Menurut Victoria, kita akan bertemu dengan pelaku penembakan di sini"

" **APA **?" serempak para agent terkejut. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tentu saja yang ia lakukan disini bukan tanpa alasan.

Lalu lalang anak anak yang keluar dari sekolah sudah sepi, hanya sebagian saja yang baru meningalkan sekolah. Namun bertapa terkejutnya seluruh agent konoha dalam mobil melihat seorang anak laki laki berumur 10 tahun yang baru keluar dari gedung.

Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi seperti remaja berusia 17 tahun, tapi nyatanya anak tersebut masih berumur 10 tahun. Yang lebih mengejutkan para agent konoha. Sosok anak tersebut sama persis yang terdapat pada foto semalam.

" Tidak mungkin ! " Karin angkat bersuara karna tidak percaya. Karin melihat dengan jelas wajah anak tersebut, kemiripannya hampir 100%. Ia sangat yakin sosok di depanya tidak lain tidak bukan, partner Cherry blossoms yang sempat mengarahkan handungnya pada Sasuke. Tinju Sasuke mengepal keras, Naruto melirik sahabatnya yang raut wajahnya berubah derastis.

Beberapa mobil terpakir di sebrang gedung sekolah, seorang pria paruh baya turun dari mobil dan langsung berteriak " ETSUKE, SEBELAH SINI".

Mulut para agent konoha yang mendengar teriakan dengan jelas tersebut terbuka. Sasuke langsung melirik pria yang berteriak tadi. Matanya membulat tidak percaya, " PAMAN SASORI" senyum mengiasi wajah anak tersebut, yang berlari menghampiri pria di sebrang jalan.

Karin seketika merinding, ia langsung melirik Susuke. Dan bernar saja, ekspresi Sasuke kini sulit di jelaskan. " Tidak mungkin !" Naruto angkat bersuara, nadanya sangat panic " Hey Sasuke, bukan kah kau sudah membunuh-"

" Aka-su-na Sa-sori" potong Sasuke dengan cepat, nadanya sangat dingin, tatapanya kini penuh dengan kebencian, mengepal tinju kuat kuat, dan mengeluarkan aura nafsu membunuh yang serius. Uchiha Sasuke yakin, ia sendiri yang menembak kening Sasori. Didepan matanya hingga Sasori meregang nyawa, dan _bagaimana ia dapat disini ?_

Anak sepuluh tahunan itu langsung memeluk paman di depannya, pria paruh baya tersenyum dan mempersilakan masuk. Anak yang Sasuke pernah termui tersebut, masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di samping kursi supir.

Pria paruh paya berambut merah masuk kedalam dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Mobil segera berjalan, karna tidak mau kehilangan jejak petujuk penting lagi. Sasuke langsung tancap gas, Shikamaru tidak mau menghentikan Sasuke yang sedang memburu. Memang misinya mencari tahu keberadaan putri presiden, tapi mengigat anak laki laki di depanya adalah partner cherry blossom ia langsung meng-ia-kan keinginan Sasuke.

Baru beberapa meter mobil yang dinaiki agent konoha berjalan, namun tiba tiba Pengemudinya menginjak rem mendadak. Mata Sasuke membulat, giginya saling beradu, ia tidak percaya ada seseorang yang menghalangi pengejaranya. Berhasil menghentikan mobil agent konoha, seorang wanita berdiri di depan mobil, menatap langsung penumpang didalam mobil, ia adalah….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…. Cherry blossoms…

.

.

* * *

Huaaaaa, Mina-san sekarang sudah tidak penasaran lagi bukan ?

Memang sih yang nebak pria paruh baya itu Sasori, dan Cherry blossom itu Sakura. Tapi nyatanya Para agent konoha itu belum yakin pasti Cherry blossoms itu sakura, makanya mereka masih mengira ira persepsi saat ini.

Nah hubunganya dengan putri president, baca chapter selanjutnya saja. Hehehhe..

Review rewvienya baru dibalas, maaf yaaaa heheh

**yamaneko achil**, hehehe kamu orang pertama yang review dan banyak review. Author semakin bersemangat karna review kamu :* heheheh

**dewi Sasusaku**, trimakasih sudah mengatakan ffn author krens. Agent yang menemani sasuke itu naruto, Karin dan shikamaru. Trimakasih sudah review, di tunggu review berikutnya

**angodess**, Sia ayam gak jahat kok. Sebenarnya ia juga gak tega meninggalkan sakura. Tapi ada sesuatu, _nanti diceritakan di chapter berikutnya_. Yang menyebabkan ia pergi melaksanakan misinya. _Ga mau di bocorin ahh, ntar gak seru. Hehehe_... Trimkasih sudah review ;)

**uchiha saara**, iya aku tahu. Tapi author mau membuat pas sakuranya hamil, terus di tinggal pergi sama sasuke. Ehh malah kejadian begini. Hahahha.. trimakasih sudah review ;)

, gak kok ini bukan lanjutannya punya aya. Cuma author mau bikin certia versi author sendiri, nah kebetulan author suka sekali dengan cerita punya aya, jadi author pinjam di bagian depanya saja. Hehhehe. Thanks for review

**Anisha Ryuzaki**, yang bener ceritanya seru dan kerens ? wah author jadi semangat nih ngelanjutin ceritanya. Thanks for review :)

**p.w sasusaku**, gak kok nanti sasuke ketemu juga dengan sakuranya. Cuman sakuranya saja yang berubah. Ahhh gak mau kasih bocoran dulu eaaaa hahah, thanks for review ;)

**Febri Feven**, siap bos. Akan update kilat. Thanks for review

**yamaneko achil** , sakuranya gak mati kok. Nanti adalah caranya sakura selamat. Hehehe gak mau dibocorin dulu eaaaa. Thaks for review. Kau pengreview setia author ;)

**prince ice cheery**, cerita baru kok. Cuma author minjem aja bagian depanya hehehe. Sakura tidak mati kok, mau tau kelanjutanya mereka. Baca dan terus review yaaaa….

**Anisha Ryuzaki**, wahahhaa kamu pengreview setia author. Trimakasih iyaaa kok nanti update lagi. Heheheh… thanks for review

**syf-chan **, nah iya author bikin sakuranya mati biar sasukenya menyesal. Ehhh gataunya dia malah benci gitu karna di tinggal mati. Wkwkkwk.. emang cowo gak peka -_-. Kalo rise to die itu, sebenarnya maksud author itu bangkit dari kematian, Cuma narutonya aja agak **** jadi nganggepnya sakura akan mati. Ehhh tapi tenyata kejadian kan hahahah.. thanks for review ;)

**Panda Cherry**, sudah baca chapter berikutnya bukan ? hahahha sebenarnya cerita author itu gampang ketebak kok. Liat sendiri kan ? nah sebenarnya author binggung mau ngalanjutinnya bagaimana. Wwkwkwkkw. Tapi author sudah memikirkan ending yang bagus. Wkwkwk . Thank for review…

**UchiHarunoKid**, sudah pasti dums sasori whahahha #tawajahat

**Anisha Ryuzaki**, bukan kok yang manggil teman sekolahnya etsuke

**Ai dan Panda Cherry**, trimakasih tentang masukannya. Author langsung ganti, jadi tragis dan mendiang kok :') maklum baru pertama kali buat ffn

**yamaneko achil** , wahahhah iyaa aku suka kata kata itu, jadi aku ngambil di ghost protocol. Yang mati sama sasori itu, ada dehh.. ntar kalo di bocorin jadi tidak seru. Whahahah #tawajahat

**Kira-chan**, author belum pernah nonton fast and forius 5. Lagi sercing sercing mau download nih. Hahahah.. nah kan sudah ketahuan, siapa itu sakura ? tapi cerita berikutnya, hmmm gak jadi di bocorin deh wahhahaha thanks dor review

**yura anastasya**, iyaaa aku juga suka sama certianya aya. Tapi dianya gak mau ngelanjutin ampe tiga sih. Jadi author berfastasi sendirinya. Wkwkkwkw. Thanks for review

**Yu**, baiklah yu akan author laksanakan. Walaupun author mirip kaya sai jadi gak bisa mencerita suasana dengan baik. Nah kalo yang terlalu cepat, gomen gomen author perbaiki di cerita selanjutnya. Thanks for review

**UchiHarunoKid**, mungkin di keluarkan di chapter selanjutnya. Gak mau kasih bocoran dulu. Whahhahahha

**Anisha Ryuzaki**, wahahhah emang yaa ? menegangkan pas sakura loncat ke kereta. Itu mau dibikin kaya slomosen tapi autor binggung ngejelasinya. Kaya the matrix gitu ada slowmosennya.

**Author emang gak bisa bahasa inggris :"(**

**yamaneko achil,** oke sip. Review yaaaaa. Kasih masukan dums, biar nanti ada konflik sasuke sakuranya wkwkwk

sekian balas reviewnya yaaaa :D thanks yang sudah review, di tunggu review selanjutnya. Kasih masukan yaaa, biar konfilknya jadi semakin seru.

**sayonaraaaa**

* * *

**MIND OR REVIEW ?**

* * *

**By - Sayaka TakaTari**


	7. Wujud Asli-NYA

_Karna ada yang merequest sasori sebutannya diganti, yaudah mulai dari sekarang ajadah diganti. Bukan pria paruh baya lagi, menjadi pria baby face. Niatnya author, karna sasori sudah berumur makanya author buat tua. Tapi gak seru juga ya, karna wajahnya yang awet muda sebutanya ganti aja yaaa…_

_Gomennasai.._

* * *

_-oOo-  
_

* * *

_Lalu lalang anak anak yang keluar dari sekolah sudah sepi, hanya sebagian saja yang baru meningalkan sekolah. Namun bertapa terkejutnya seluruh agent konoha dalam mobil melihat seorang anak laki laki berumur 10 tahun yang baru keluar dari gedung._

_Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi seperti remaja berusia 17 tahun, tapi nyatanya anak tersebut masih berumur 10 tahun. Yang lebih mengejutkan para agent konoha. Sosok anak tersebut sama persis yang terdapat pada foto semalam._

" _Tidak mungkin ! " Karin angkat bersuara karna tidak percaya. Karin melihat dengan jelas wajah anak tersebut, kemiripannya hampir 100%. Ia sangat yakin sosok di depanya tidak lain tidak bukan, partner Cherry blossoms yang sempat mengarahkan handungnya pada Sasuke. Tinju Sasuke mengepal keras, Naruto melirik sahabatnya yang raut wajahnya berubah derastis. _

_Beberapa mobil terpakir di sebrang gedung sekolah, seorang pria paruh baya turun dari mobil dan langsung berteriak " ETSUKE, SEBELAH SINI"._

_Mulut para agent konoha yang mendengar teriakan dengan jelas tersebut terbuka. Sasuke langsung melirik pria yang berteriak tadi. Matanya membulat tidak percaya, " PAMAN SASORI" senyum mengiasi wajah anak tersebut, yang berlari menghampiri pria di sebrang jalan._

_Karin seketika merinding, ia langsung melirik Susuke. Dan bernar saja, ekspresi Sasuke kini sulit di jelaskan. " Tidak mungkin !" Naruto angkat bersuara, nadanya sangat panic " Hey Sasuke, bukan kah kau sudah membunuh-"_

" _Aka-su-na Sa-sori" potong Sasuke dengan cepat, nadanya sangat dingin, tatapanya kini penuh dengan kebencian, mengepal tinju kuat kuat, dan mengeluarkan aura nafsu membunuh yang serius. Uchiha Sasuke yakin, ia sendiri yang menembak kening Sasori. Didepan matanya hingga Sasori meregang nyawa, dan bagaimana ia dapat disini ?_

_Anak sepuluh tahunan itu langsung memeluk paman di depannya, pria paruh baya tersenyum dan mempersilakan masuk. Anak yang Sasuke pernah termui tersebut, masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk di samping kursi supir._

_Pria paruh paya berambut merah masuk kedalam dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Mobil segera berjalan, karna tidak mau kehilangan jejak petujuk penting lagi. Sasuke langsung tancap gas, Shikamaru tidak mau menghentikan Sasuke yang sedang memburu. Memang misinya mencari tahu keberadaan putri presiden, tapi mengigat anak laki laki di depanya adalah partner cherry blossom ia langsung meng-ia-kan keinginan Sasuke._

_Baru beberapa meter mobil yang dinaiki agent konoha berjalan, namun tiba tiba Pengemudinya menginjak rem mendadak. Mata Sasuke membulat, giginya saling beradu, ia tidak percaya ada seseorang yang menghalangi pengejaranya. Berhasil menghentikan mobil agent konoha, seorang wanita berdiri di depan mobil, menatap langsung penumpang didalam mobil, ia adalah…._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

…_. Cherry blossoms… _

_._

_._

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**WANTED**

A Naruto FanFiction by Sayaka Takatari

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**WUJUD ASLINYA**

* * *

Para agent konoha diam, mereka bingung harus berbuat apa saat ini. Didepannya terdapat buronan yang mereka cari, haruskah merka melakukan penangkapan sekarang ?

Pandangan Naruto beralih pada Sasuke yang terkejut, Shikamaru yang duduk pangbelakang diam diam menyiapkan _Mark 23-_nya. Cherry blossom menatap dingin penumpang dalam mobil _Mitsubishi GLS INVECS II_, perlahan berjalan mendekati mobil tersebut.

Sampai di pintu samping kursi supir, jari telunjuk tangan kiri cherry blossom mengetuk kaca mobil tersebut. Sontak pandangan agent konoha di dalam tertuju padanya. Untuk antisipasi Karin sudah bersiap dengan pisau lipat yang ia sembunnyikan dibawah sepatunya. Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri, situasi ini sangat menegangkan.

Sasuke melirik sedikit Shikamaru, memberikan kode agar buronannya masuk kedalam. Seperti menyerahkan diri tanpa syarat. _Namun merka salah…_

Setelah di beri kode, Sasuke membuka kunci pintu mobilnya. Cherry blossoms langsung masuk kedalam dan duduk di samping kursi supir.

" _Pelabuhan Chitago, Now_ !" Printah Cherry blossom dengan nada dinginnya. Sasuke melirik penumpang yang duduk di sampingnya. Cherry blossom perlahan memakai sarung tangan hitamnya. Mata Sasuke menyipin dengan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Yaitu Cicin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. Tidak salah lagi itu adalah cicin yang ia berikan pada almarhum istrinya pada saat pernikahannya.

Perlahan mulai menginjak gas, pandanganya beralih tertuju pada mobil di depannya. Mobil yang dinaiki orang yang mirip Akasuna Sasori. Mobil itu kemudian berbelok ke kanan, berat hati Sasuke mengurungkan niat untuk mengejar Sasori. Sayangnya Sasuke harus berbelok ke kiri mengikuti perintah orang yang duduk di sampingnya.

Mobil _Mitsubishi GLS INVECS II_ melaju dengan relative, sesekali Sasuke melirik sosok di sampingnya. Pandangan Naruto, Karin maupun Shikamaru tidak jauh berbeda. Terus meperhatikan sosok di depannya.

Saat ini Karin bisa saja langsung menikam Cherry blossom, namun niatnya di urungkan Naruto yang dengan cekatan memegan tangan kirinya. Langsung saja di tepis Karin karna tidak suka. Alasannya simple, karna Cherry blossom mengeluarkan handgun Magnum emasnya dan mengisi ulang amunisi senjatanya. Bisa saja pada saat Karin menikam lehernya, Cherry blossom langsung menembak kepalanya.

Sasuke yang mengemudi sedikit melirik amunisi Cherry blossom, peluru itu sama persis dengan yang ada disaku celanannya. Hal itu meyakinkannya pelaku penembakan ruang kera Kakashi adalah Cherry blossoms. Itu berate Cherry blossoms tidak menginginkan ada yang menyelidiki dan mencari informasi tentang dirinya. Mobil yang di tumpangi lima orang tersebut terus melaju dengan kecepatan 40 km/jam, suasana hening terus menyelimuti selama perjalan hamping setengah jam tersebut. Hingga di depan gerbang pelabuhan.

Cherry blossoms memberik kode pada Sasuke utuk memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat potoh yang sekiranya agak sepi . Setelah memarkirkan mobil cherry blossom keluar pertama dan di susul agent konoha. Ia member kode pada agent konoha untuk mengikutinya. Tanpa banyak bertanya meminta pejelasan, para agent konoha menurut saja mau dibawa kemana mereka.

Terlihat banyak kargo-kargo yang belum di anggkut dari pelabuhan tersusun rapih membentuk blok-blok jalan. Cherry blossom memimpin di depan, dan diikuti lainya. Rute perjalanannya memang sedikit meminggungkan karna banyaknya kargo yang tersusun seperti blok blok.

Hingga berada di ujung kargo yang sengaja di tumpuk hinga tingginya 5 meter,cherry blossoms berdiri di atas kargo tersebut. Kemudian Cherry blossom bersandar pada kargo di sampingnya dan menutup mata. Para agen konoha diam karna tidak mengerti atas sikap cherry blossom padanya. Namun berbeda dengan Shikamaru, ia tertarik dengan teropong yang seperti sudah di siapkan di depannya.

Didepan lensa teropong tersebut, agak ragu Shikamaru melihat apa yang ada di ujung sana. Dengan cepat mengambil kepuytusan, Shikamaru langsung menggunakan teropong tersebut. Kedua Uzumaki bersaudara memperhatikan pemimpin timnya, sesekali melirik kearah buronannya.

Berbeda dengan mereka, Sasuke terus memperhatikan Cherry blossom yang terus menutup mata. Jika di perhatikan wajah_nya_ tidak bertambah tua masih sama seperti dulu, rambut yang di kuncir kuda sedikit panjang dari yang ia ingat, volume tubuhnya tidak bertambah seiring usia malah sekarang lebih kurus menyerupai bodi para model terkenal.

_Tidak salah lagi Cherry blossom adalah Uchiha Sakura almarhum istrinya. Tapi bagaimana bisa ?_

" Ini Mustahil !" Shikamaru yang terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sontak ketiga anggota timnya langsung pandangnya tertuju padanya. " Ada apa, Shikamaru ?" Tanya Naruto. Shikamaru tidak menjawab pertanyaanya. Ia langsung melirik Karin dan bertanya " Hey Karin, apa kau bawa kamera ?".

_Kamera ?_

Karin langsung geleng geleng kepala. Namun ia ingat, di tabnya terdapat kamera. Langsung saja ia serahkan tabnya pada Shikamaru. Dengan cekatan Shikamaru langsung mengambil tab serta kabel data, ia langsung hubungakan kabel data tersebut dengan tap dan teropongnya.

**Creek Ckreeek**

Shikamaru mengambil beberap gambar, Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya karna tidak mengerti tujuan Shikmaru. Usai mengambil gambar, Shikamaru menyerahkan tab pada Karin, Karin betanya " Hey Shikamaru, apa yang kau lihat, hah ?".

" _Jika kalian selesai mengumpulkan bukti, cepat pergi dari sini_ !" Perintah Cherry blossoms yang memotong perkataan Karin. Shikamaru hanya menoleh, dan Naruto binggung setengah mati. Langsung saja Naruto betanya, " Hey Shikamaru, ada apa ?".

Shikamaru tidak menjawab dan terus memperhatikan Cherry blossoms. " Sebenarnya apa tujuan mu membawa kami kemari ?" Tanya Shikamaru. Cherry blossoms yang masih menutup mata tidak menjawab. Sasuke terus memperhatikan sikap Cherry blossoms. Dan pada akhirnya ia membuka matanya.

" _Kumpulkan saja bukti yang kalian butuhkan, dan segeralah pergi dari sini_ !" perintahnya cherry blossoms lagi, dan berjalan meninggalkan agent konohan yang diam ditempat. Mengetahui cherry blossoms melangkah meninggalkan mereka, Sasuke tidak akan tinggal diam. Terlebih lagi ia akan kehilanga jejaknya, yaa jejak sniper favoritnya. Langsung saja Sasuke mengikuti di belakang cherry blossoms.

Melihat Sasuke yang pergi, Naruto langsung mengejarnya dan diikuti pula oleh Karin. Shikamaru mengangkat alis, atas sikap timnya yang mengikuti perginya cherry blossoms. Mau tidak mau Shikamaru harus mengikuti timnya, alih-alih berbuat ceroboh terlebih lagi mereka berada di markas musuh.

Merasa diikuti, cherry blossom langsung angkat suara " _Kalian sudah ku suru pergi, mengapa kalian mengikuti ku ?!_ " pertintahnya yang tidak suka di ikuti oleh agent konoha. Mendengar hal itu, para agent diam karna sebenarnya mereka hanya mengikuti Sasuke saja. Shikamaru yang mendengar hal itu, langsung bertanya " Membantu pengumpulan bukti, Jepang tidak bersalah. Apa sebenarnya maksudmu ?" tanyanya dari belakang.

Cherry blossoms hanya diam dan terus melanjutkan perjalanannya menelunsuri kargo kargo yang tersusun rapih. Sasuke terus memperhatikan cherry blossom dari berlakang, _ia sungguh mirip dengan Sakuranya. Apa dia memang sebenarnya Sakura_ ? karna tidak suka dibuat penasaran Sasuke bertanya,

" **Sakura !**"

Mendengar hal itu otomatis langkah cherry blossom terhernti, ia berbalik badan. Kini ia berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke. Mata dengan mata. Sasuke terus menatap mata cherry blossom yang tidak dapat terbaca.

Tangan kanan cherry blossom di arahkan mengambil sesuatu di belakang jas hitam panjangnya. Sasuke sudah siaga, ia sendiri sudah menyiapkan _FN Five-Seve_ di bekang jaket kulitnya. Ternyata yang diambil adalah handgun Magnum emas kesayanganya.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke langsung mengarahkan pistolnya kearah cherry blossom. Cherry blossom diam tidak bergeming menanggapi gertakan agen FBI didepanya. Pistol di tangan kanan yang sudah ia siapkan, langsung diangkat setengah pinggannya.

**DOOR**

Mata agent konoha membelalak, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa Sasuke tertembak ? Dengan siaga antisipasi baku tembak berikutnya, agent konoha dibelakang Sasuke langsung mengarahkan senjata kearah cherry blossom.

**Bruak**

Terdengar seperti benda berat sekitar 1 kg terjatuh, itu tidak mengalihkan pandangan agent konoha. Mereka terus memperhatikan sikap cherry bossom. " Sasuke, apa kau tertembak ? " Tanya Karin penuh cemas. Apakah Sasuke benar tertembak atau tidak.

Sasuke diam tidak memberikan respon apapun. Cherry blossom menurunkan senjatanya, dan memasukan kembali kepelindungnya di balik jas panjangnya. Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya karna tidak mengerti, tapi ia masih tetap siaga.

Cherry blossom perlahan berjalan kearah Shikamaru di depannya. " Berhenti di tempat !" perintah Shikamaru yang siaga. Cherry blossom tidak menanggapi, dan terus berjalan. Sasuke memutar badanya. Malihat Sasuke yang Nampak baik-baik saja, Karin menghelang nafas lega. _Syukurlah.._

Masih dalam keadaan siaga, Sasuke mengarahkan _FN Five-Seve_ ke cherry blossom dari belakang. Empat lawan satu, terlebih lagi yang satu tidak menyipakan apa-apa. Shikamaru memutar tubuhnya usai cherry blossom melewatinya begitu saja.

Terus mengarahkan handgun-nya masing masing. Cherry blossom berhenti didepan sebuah kargo. Kargo yang terletak tepat dibelakang Shikamaru. Mata para agent konoha menyipit meihat sebuah gembok besar bermassa 1 kg yang terjatuh dibawah dengan lubang tembakan yang mengiasinya.

_Ternyata yang di tembak cherry blossom adalah gembok besar yang ada di belakang Shikamaru toh.._

Cherry blossom perlahan membuka pintu kargo, pintu terbuka langsung saja ia masuk kedalamnya. Dalam kargo gelap tidak ada penerangan, hanya sedikit cahaya yang berasih masuk menembus celah celah atap kargo.

Melihat cherry blossom masuk, para agent langsung mengikuti dibelakangnya. Keadaan Gelap dalam kargo, namun ada serbekas cahaya yang cukup 30cm'an di ujung kargo. Cherry blossoms terus berjalan menuju seberkas cahaya tersebut.

Para agent konoha sudah siap siaga alih-alih takut ini hanyalah sebuah perangkat. _Namun mereka salah…_

Alih-alih pemikiranya mengarahkan ini hanyalah perangkap, namun mata para agent konoha terbelalak melihat sesutau di ujung sana yang membuat mereka penasaran. Terdapat seorang yang sengaja di sandra, diikat di sebuah kursi dengan tambang yang mengikat tangan dan kaki, serta kain yang menutupi wajah sandra.

" Apa kau menyandra-nya, _Cherry blossoms_ ?" Tanya Shikamaru. Seperti biasa, cherry blossom diam tidak menanggapinya. Cherry blossom sedikit berjongkok, dengan cepat ia langsung membuka lilitan tambang yang mengikat sandra.

Karin mengangkat alis, karna tidak mengerti dengan sikap Cherry blossoms. Usai melepas semua ikatan, cherry blossom perlahan membuka kain penutup wajah sandra. Mata para agent konoha membulat tidak percaya, wajah sandra yang berada di depannya. _Cherry blossom tersenyum…_

" _Kaji W. Anderson, kau aman sekarang. Kami datang menyelamatkan mu _" kata Cherry blossoms, yang tersenyum didepan sandra.

Para agent konoha tidak percaya, ternyata anak 10 tahunan di depannya adalah putri president yang hilang diculik 2 hari yang lalu. _Apa maksudnya kami_ ? karna mereka datang bersamaaan, mungkin mereka di-maksud-_nya_ menyelamatkannya bersama-sama.

_Apa maksudnya ini, apakah cherry blossom berniat menghianati Akatsuki yang menuculik putri presient dengan membebaskan tawanannya ?_

Hal itu terus berputar putar pada kepala mereka, berbeda dengan yang lain Sasuke terus memperhatikan cherry blossom dari belakang. Cherry blossom mengeluarkan air mineral dalam botol dari saku jasnya.

Ia buka dan langsung memberikan minum pertolongan pertama. Putri president mengidap dehidrasi, karna sudah dua hari ia di sekap disini. Dengan perlahan putrid president meminumnya, usai meminumnya ia berkata " Hah.. hah.. Trimakasih…. _Sakura_… " katanya yang sedikit tersegal segal.

_Sakura_

Mendengar nama Sakura, Sasuke yakin 100% sosok didepanya adalah Sakura istrinya yang meninggal 10 tahun lalu. Hal itu diyakini oleh agent konoha dibelakangnya yang ikut mendengarkan. Cherry blossom alias Sakura, pertama menbuka jas hitam panjangnya, kemudian ia membuka sejenis rompi anti perluru yang ia kenakan.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan dengan seksama cherry blossom yang menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan, terlebih lagi terlihat lilitan perban yang menghiasi pundak kiri dan bagian pinggang cherry blossoms bekas tembakan Karin semalam. Langsung saja Sakura memakaikan anti peluru pada putri president.

Putri presiden yang sebenarnya masih lemas, ia bantu untuk berdiri. Sakura juga memakaikan jas hitam panjangnya dan kupluk jaketnya. Tiba-tiba…

**TENONG TENONG TENONG**

Alam keaman berbunyi, ternyata itu ulah Naruto. Naruto tidak senga menginjak sensor di lantai kago hingan membunyikan alarm keaman setempat. Cherry blossom langsung menengok kearah Naruto, melihatnya dengan sinis.

" Hehe, maafkan aku" segelintir kata maaf Naruto yang merinding mendapat _deadgleath_ dari cherry blossoms.

Tanpa memperdulikan maaf Naruto, Sakura berdiri sambil merangkul putri president. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura pergi meninggalkan kargo beserta agent konoha didalamnya. Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan kesal karna tidakannya yang ceroboh, langsung saja ia pergi dari kargo tersebut.

_Namun, sial bagi mereka.._

_Para penjaga keamaan sudah menanti…_

Para agent konoha sudah siap siaga, mereka langsung mengikuti cherry blossoms dengan tergesa gesa. Takut nanti tertangkap, karna rute perlarian kali ini sedikit membingungkan. Cherry blossoms alias Sakura mengeluarkan handgunnya.

**DOOR DOOR DOOR DOORRRR **

Puluhan peluru berasa dari senapan mesin penjaga keamanan ditembakan bersamaan kearah Sakura yang berlindung dibelakang kargo. Sakura bersandar dibelakang kargo, menghindari peluru tersebut. Agent konoha juga berlindung disampingnya, namun mereka membalas tembakan penjaga keamanan sia-sia. Tidak ada satupun penjaga yang dilumpukan mereka.

Mendapat sudut yang tepat, Sakura mensipitkan penglihatannya. Tangan kirinya mengarah kearah pejaga keamanan.

**DOOR**

**BOOOM**

Satu tembakan mengenai pipa gas di belakang para penjaga yang otomatis membuat ledakan besar. Para penjaga terhempas terkena gelombak ledakan. Sangkin besarnya daya ledak, ada beberapa penjaga yang langsung terlempar jauh.

Hal itu dimanfaat Sakura dan yang lain-nya untuk lari. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Sakura menggandeng tanggan putri president. Sasuke terus memperhatikan sniper favoritnya didepannya, _hebat_ fikirnya saat ini.

'_Hanya satu tembakan saja yaaa…'_

Mereka terus berlari hingga didepan gerbang pelabuhan, langsung saja menghampiri mobil yang terpakir disana. Sakura membuka pintu mobil tengah langsung memasukan putri president. " _Tolong lindungi dia_ !" printah Sakura pada kedua Uzumaki.

Sontak kedua Uzumaki langsung duduk di kursi bagian tengah. Shikamaru duduk paling belakang, dan Sasuke bersiap membuka pintu sopir. Namun ia kalah cepat, Sakura langsung masuk dan duduk dibelakang stir mobil.

Sasuke menghelang nafas karna tidak suka cherry blossoms yang menyertir. Tapi apa boleh buat, mau tidak mau Sasuke harus duduk disamping kursi supir.

**BLAM**

Pintu mobil ditutup dengan keras, Sakura langsung menyalakan mesin mobil. Tidak memerlukan waktu banyak, ia langsung tancap gas meninggalkan pelabuhan.

Dengan kecepatan 70km/jam, Sakura menyetir dengan serius. Berberapa mobil disalip-nya bak layak-nya seorang pembalap F1. Pihak keaman tidak tinggal diam, langsung saja mereka mengirim _6 mobil sport_ untuk mengejar pembuat keoranan ini.

Sakura melirik sedikit sepion kirinya, dan benar sesuai duagaan-nya terdapat enam mobil yang mengejar dibelakangnya. Shikamaru dibelakang sudah siap siaga, ia mengeluarkan senapan mesin yang sengaja disimpan untuk situasi yang tidak menguntungkan.

**DORR DORR DOOR DOORR**

**PRANK PRANK**

Pihak keaman dalam _mobil sport_ tersebut terus menembaki mobil didepannya. Kaca belakang mobil pecah berantakan terkena puluhan peluru. Shikamaru dibelakang sedikit geram tidak tahan, melihat kaca belakang yang sudah berlubang. Hal itu dimanfaatkannya untuk menyerang balik.

Sakura terus mengemudi dengan ngebut menghindari enam pengejaran mobil dibelakangnya, ia sedikit melirik kaca sepion depan. Dilihatnya keadaan Shikamaru yang sedikit kewalahan.

Terlebih lagi amunisi senapan mesin Shikamaru habis. Para penjaga keamanan kembali menembaki mobil dari belakang, sontak Shikamaru langsung merunduk. _Tiba-tiba…_

" _..Hey ~ Cherry blossom.._

_.. Bagaimana keadaan-mu ? " _suara wanita yang terdengar dari tape mobil. Seakan dikendalikan oleh _seseorang_, Sakura langsung menjawabnya dengan emosi.

" Perubahan rencana, _babysister_ tidak bersahabat. Berkumpul kembali di _alpha 1-1-3_"

.

.

.

" _Diterima. Alpha 1-1-3.._

_..Hmmm.. bagaimana pertemuan mu dengan suamimu. Sakura ? _" dengan nada yang sedikit mengejek diakhiranya.

**DOOR**

**Bruak**

**Prank**

Sasuke terdorong hingga menghantam pintu samping, tentu saja itu ulah cherry blossoms yang mendorongnya dengan sengaja. Sedikit saja ia terlambat mendorongnya, Sasuke akan kena telak peluru tersebut. Peluru berhasil dihindarinya, dan akibatnya kaca mobil bagian depan retak ratak.

Sasuke mengirim _deadgleath_ pada sosok disampingnya karna diperlakukan kasar. Namun sesaat kemudian ia justru tersenyum. Ternyata _Sakura melindunginya…_

" Dia tidak berguna !

…Benar-benar .. mengganggu !

.

.

.

.

Menghubungi _Muka Barbie_ sampai kapan kau bernyayi !?" bentaknya pada radio tape tersebut.

" Menggangu !"

**DOOR DOOR DOOR DOOR**

**DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR**

Empat tembakan berhasil membuat empat mobil pengejar dibelakangnya hingga meledak berkeping-keping, mendengar suara ledakan sontak penumpang didalam mobil menoleh kebelakang.

**DOOR DOOOR DOOOR**

**Prank**

Kaca sepion kiri kemudi pecah terkena tembakan dari salah satu mobil yang selamat, Sakura geram dan…

" Tembakan pendukung kau terlamat dua detik !" bentaknya pada radio tape mobil.

.

" _Kaulah yang bergerak lebih cepat tiga detik_" jawab radio tape mobil.

.

" Aku menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan. Ikuti pergerakan ku !" bentaknya.

.

.

.

.

" _Seperti yang kau inginkan.._

… _Tuan Putri_ …"

**DOOR**

**DUAR**

Salah satu satu mobil pengejar tumbang. Tembakan tersebut berasal dari seorang sniper rekan cherry blossom yang sudah _standby_ di jembatan penyebrangan. Jarak mobil yang ditumpangi agent konoha dengan Sniper tersebut terlewati, dan kini membelakangi mobil mereka.

Sakura kembali menginjak ganya, kecepatan 80km/jam. Mobil yang ngebut itu terus melaju kencang. Namun tertinggal satu mobil pengejar dibelakangnya yang terus menembakinya. Keadaan mobil body belakang sudah tidak sanggup menahan tembakan lagi.

" Menyusahkan !

…Padahal aku baru ingin isi ulang amunisi…

…

..Muka Barbie. Bantu Aku !" printah Sakura lagi.

.

.

" _Ditolak ~ !_

_Aku tidak punya cukup jarak tembak. Jadi sampai jumpa ~ !_" jawab radio tape tersebut.

Jarak tembak antara sniper dengan mobil pengejar melewati 500 meter. Tidak munggkin dapat mengejar peluru yang melaju kencang. Dan Tidak ada balasan lagi dari radio tape mobil, rekan cherry blossoms telah keluar. _Kini tinggal ia sendiri yang harus mengakhiri ini…_

Tanggan kirinya memegang handgun Magnum emas, ia arahkan kedepan. Dan tanggan kanannya langsung memutar kembudi hingga 360°derajat. Otomatis mobil juga ikut berputar 360derajat. Tangan kanannya dengan cekatan mengganti gigi mobil menjadi D. Mobil kini berjalan mudur dengan kencang. Karna harus menyelamatkan diri, Sakura menarik pelatuk handgunya, dan…

**DOOR**

**DUAR**

Satu Peluru berhasil mengenai dan menembus tangki bensi mobil pengejar. Sakura kembali membalik kemudi stir. Dan mobil berjalan lurus dengan cepat.

Sasuke seakan tidak bersuara, ia terus menatap sosok disampingnya. Benar perkataannya, ia tidak berguna. Sasuke saja tidak siaga, mengeluarkan handgunya saja tidak. _Benar benar mengganggu…_

Tanpa tahu tujuan akhir perjalanan, keheningan terus menyelimuti suasana dalam mobil. Hanya decit decit bemper belakang yang hampir lepas, berbunyi karna begesekan dengan aspal. Mata para agent konoha terus menatap sosok yang sedang mengemudi itu.

_Mau dibawa kemana mereka sekarang…. _

* * *

_Wahhahaha.. ceritanya kurang panjang yaa ? yaudah mulai besok, ceritanya diperpendek saja. wah trimakasih yang sudah review sebelumnya eaaaa. author sangat menghargai itu. nah sekarang Sasuke sudah tidak curiga dengan cherry blossoms yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Sakura sendiri. oke_

_Kalo muka barbie itu, pasti reader bisa nebak siapa ? ia, dia sudah standby di jempatan penyebrangan membantu rekannya. teknik yang digunakan mereka semua sama. memiliki keahlian seorang sniper. mampu menabrakan peluru hingga peluru tersebut ringsek ( Nonton dulu film Wanted ). namun tidak sebaik Sakura tentunya. hahaha..._

_sekian dulu untuk kali ini.._

* * *

**Mind or Review ?**

* * *

**By Sayaka Takatari**


	8. The Man WHO not knows the truth

**PERINGATAN CHAPTER 8**

**m**engandung **unsur kekerasan**, **penggunakan kata-kata tidak baik**. Untuk membaca mohon bimbingan orang tua. **Anak Kecil dilarang baca !**

* * *

_**DOOR**_

_**Bruak**_

_**Prank**_

_Sasuke terdorong hingga menghantam pintu samping, tentu saja itu ulah cherry blossoms yang mendorongnya dengan sengaja. Sedikit saja ia terlambat mendorongnya, Sasuke akan kena telak peluru tersebut. Peluru berhasil dihindarinya, dan akibatnya kaca mobil bagian depan retak ratak._

_Sasuke mengirim deadgleath pada sosok disampingnya karna diperlakukan kasar. Namun sesaat kemudian ia justru tersenyum. Ternyata Sakura melindunginya…_

" _Dia tidak berguna !_

…_Benar-benar .. mengganggu !_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Menghubungi Muka Barbie sampai kapan kau bernyayi !?" bentaknya pada radio tape tersebut._

" _Menggangu !"_

_**DOOR DOOR DOOR DOOR**_

_**DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR**_

_Empat tembakan berhasil membuat empat mobil pengejar dibelakangnya hingga meledak berkeping-keping, mendengar suara ledakan sontak penumpang didalam mobil menoleh kebelakang._

_**DOOR DOOOR DOOOR**_

_**Prank**_

_Kaca sepion kiri kemudi pecah terkena tembakan dari salah satu mobil yang selamat, Sakura geram dan…_

" _Tembakan pendukung kau terlamat dua detik !" bentaknya pada radio tape mobil._

_._

" _Kaulah yang bergerak lebih cepat tiga detik" jawab radio tape mobil._

_._

" _Aku menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan. Ikuti pergerakan ku !" bentaknya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

" _Seperti yang kau inginkan.._

… _Tuan Putri …"_

_**DOOR**_

_**DUAR**_

_Salah satu satu mobil pengejar tumbang. Tembakan tersebut berasal dari seorang sniper rekan cherry blossom yang sudah standby di jembatan penyebrangan. Jarak mobil yang ditumpangi agent konoha dengan Sniper tersebut terlewati, dan kini membelakangi mobil mereka._

_Sakura kembali menginjak ganya, kecepatan 80km/jam. Mobil yang ngebut itu terus melaju kencang. Namun tertinggal satu mobil pengejar dibelakangnya yang terus menembakinya. Keadaan mobil body belakang sudah tidak sanggup menahan tembakan lagi._

" _Menyusahkan !_

…_Padahal aku baru ingin isi ulang amunisi…_

…

_..Muka Barbie. Bantu Aku !" printah Sakura lagi._

_._

_._

" _Ditolak ~ !_

_Aku tidak punya cukup jarak tembak. Jadi sampai jumpa ~ !" jawab radio tape tersebut._

_Jarak tembak antara sniper dengan mobil pengejar melewati 500 meter. Tidak munggkin dapat mengejar peluru yang melaju kencang. Dan Tidak ada balasan lagi dari radio tape mobil, rekan cherry blossoms telah keluar. Kini tinggal ia sendiri yang harus mengakhiri ini…_

_Tanggan kirinya memegang handgun Magnum emas, ia arahkan kedepan. Dan tanggan kanannya langsung memutar kembudi hingga 360°derajat. Otomatis mobil juga ikut berputar 360derajat. Tangan kanannya dengan cekatan mengganti gigi mobil menjadi D. Mobil kini berjalan mudur dengan kencang. Karna harus menyelamatkan diri, Sakura menarik pelatuk handgunya, dan…_

_**DOOR**_

_**DUAR**_

_Satu Peluru berhasil mengenai dan menembus tangki bensi mobil pengejar. Sakura kembali membalik kemudi stir. Dan mobil berjalan lurus dengan cepat._

_Sasuke seakan tidak bersuara, ia terus menatap sosok disampingnya. Benar perkataannya, ia tidak berguna. Sasuke saja tidak siaga, mengeluarkan handgunya saja tidak. Benar benar mengganggu…_

_Tanpa tahu tujuan akhir perjalanan, keheningan terus menyelimuti suasana dalam mobil. Hanya decit decit bemper belakang yang hampir lepas, berbunyi karna begesekan dengan aspal. Mata para agent konoha terus menatap sosok yang sedang mengemudi itu._

_Mau dibawa kemana mereka sekarang…. _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**WANTED**

A Naruto FanFiction by Sayaka Takatari

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Man who not knows the truth**

* * *

" Keluar !" Printah Sakura.

Sakura membawa mobil agen konoha kesebuah lahan kosong. Sang putri president menurut saja dan bergegas keluar. Sakura mencemkram pundak putri president, ekspresinya kini sangat khawatir pada keselamatan putri president. _Apakan dia tertembak ?_

" Kaji, Apa kau tertembak ?" Tanya Sakura punuh cemas.

Kaji si Putri president hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala, _huff_ Sakura menghelang nafas. _Syukurlah ia tidak tetembak_. Sang Putri president tersenyum pada Sakura dan berkata, " Trimakasih Sakura, kau tahu tadi itu sangat krens " memancarkan senyum kebanggaan.

Sakura menghelang nafas, dan langsung memeluk anak didepanya. Awalnya sang putri sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Sakura tiba-tiba, namun ia mengerti bertapa khawatirnya Sakura padanya. Kebersamaan mereka berlangsung beberapa menit, hingga para agent konoha keluar dari mobil dan menatap mereka berdua heran.

" Kita pergi sekarang " kata Sakura yang sudah siap pergi, ia mengandeng tangan Kaji. Kaji tersenyum, ia percaya pada Sakura yang membuatnya aman. Sepertinya Sakura berniat pergi berdua tanpa agent konoha.

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, Sasuke langsung memegan lengan Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura miris, seakan tidak membiarkannya pergi lagi dari hidupnya. Sementara tatapan yang ditujukan Sakura, berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya dingin, seolah-olah ia seorang penjahat yang dicari selama ini.

" Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lari dengan mudah, Uchiha" kata Sasuke sambil mencengkam lengan Sakura. Langsung saja Sakura menepisnya. Sasuke memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan marga-_nya_, tentu saja karna dia istri sang Uchiha. Tapi hal itu sudah lama berlalu.

" Tidak akan ku biarkan, setelah hal ini terjadi. Banyak yang harus kau jelaskan !" Printah Sasuke. Sakura mengirim _deadgleath_ karna tidak suka. Sakura mengeluarkan handgun Magnum emasnya, langsung saja pistol itu diarahkan kepada Sasuke.

**DOOR**

Sontak seluruh padangan agent konoha tertuju padanya. Baru saja ia menembak, siapa yang ia tembak ? kejadian tadi sangatlah cepat. Selesai menembak Sakura memasukan pistol kesayangannya dalam pengaman.

" Didalam sana terdapat sebuah mobil. Cepat ambil mobil tersebut. Dan segera pergi dari sini !" Printah Sakura. Para agent konoha menarik kesimpulan, yang baru ia tembak bukanlah Sasuke. Melainkan sebuah gembok gudang dibelakang mereka, yang ia tembak.

" Periksa disana Naruto" printah Shikamaru, Naruto bergegas kegudang tersebut. Sakura memandang para FBI didepannya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tiba-tiba..

**TENONG TENONG TENONG**

Terdengar sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran serta polisi. Yang bergerak menuju lokasi ledakan, tentu saja ledakan mobil dekat pelabuhan Chitago. Shikamaru berbalik menatap Sakura, " Apa maksud mu, menunjukan hal tersebut pada kami ?".

" Dan harusnya kau mengurus urusan mu sendiri !" jawab dingin Sakura. Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari saku celannya. Mata Shikamaru terbelalak melihat benda yang dipegang Sakura.

" GRANAT ! Semuanya merunduk !" teriak Shikamaru. Sakura melemparkan granat kedalam mobil yang sudah rinsek tersebut.

**BOOM**

Seketika mobil meledak dan terbakar, untung saja Karin yang persis disamping mobil langsung lari mendengar perintah Shikamaru. Jika ia terlambat saja lari, mungkin akan terkena serpihan ledakan. Shikamaru berhasil merunduk tepat pada waktunya. Sementara Sasuke hanya berdiri menatap mobil yang sedang terbakar. Karna jarak Sasuke dengan mobil cukup jauh, jadi ia tidak perlu merunduk.

Kini pandangan Sasuke beralih menatap Sakura tidak senang, tentu saja, baru saja ia melemparkan granat bukan? Dengan siaga mensiasati hal yang tiinginkan akan terjadi nantinya, Sasuke menyiapkan _FN Five-Seven_ miliknya.

" ANGKAT TANGAN MU SEKARANG, **SAKURA** !" Printah Sasuke yang mengarahkan pistol miliknya. Sakura mengirim _deadgleath_ pada Sasuke, Kaji yang berada disamping Sakura sedikit mundur menghidari tembakan nanti.

" ..Kau… benar-benar.. bajingan.. " decitan sinis Sakura yang memandang malas.

Sasuke terus mengarahkan pistolnya, ia siap melumpuhkan buronan didepanya.

" Kau sulit dimengerti !" teriak Sasuke.

Sakura langsung berlari ke Sasuke, tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang terus mengarahkan pistol kearahnya. Langsung saja, Sakura mencekik leher Sasuke. Shikamaru yang sedang membantu Karin berdiri melihat hal itu. Shikamaru langsung berlari menuju Sasuke untuk membantunya.

" Sakura, ada apa dengan mu !" suara serak Sasuke yang hampir hilang karna dicekik keras Sakura. Sasuke menatap mata Sakura langsung. Tidak ada Sakura yang ia kenal terpancar dari matanya.

" Hentikan, SAKURA !"

" DIAM DAN MATILAH, **BAJINGAN** !"

**BRUAK**

Sasuke baru saja memukul pipi serta hidung Sakura, otomatis membuat Sakura terlempar kesamping. Dengan nafas tersegal-segal, Sasuke berusaha mengatur nafas. Menatap pilu sosok sang istri didepanya, ia sungguh bukan Sakura istrinya. Sasuke menatap tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk memukul istrinya. Bekas bekas merah yang mengiasi telapaknya.

" Memukul seorang wanita ?

Tidak bisa dipercaya.

.

Terlalu !" ringis Sakura yang menyekat darah yang mengalir dari mulutnya. Ia balik menatap Sasuke, pandangannya penuh kebencian yang disimpan terlalu lama. _Ada apa dengan Sakura ?_

Shikamaru yang baru saja tiba langsung memelintir kebelakang legan Sakura, membuat Sakura tidak dapat bergerak. Karin membatu Sasuke berdiri, dengan bekas cekik dilehernya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Pandangannya yang awalnya memandang tidak suka, kini berubah derastis. Sasuke menatap istrinya dengan penuh kecemasan. Bertapa hatinya miris melihat wanita yang ia begitu cintai, begitu ia lindungi berubah derastis. Sungguh ia tidak mengenal Sakura sekarang. Ia berharap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir.

" Menyedihkan ! Apa kau sangat tidak waras sampai lari dan tinggal dirumah SASORI, hah ?" cecar Sasuke. Matanya menatap penuh amarah yang meluap-luap.

" Ini bukan urusanmu ! " Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan suara datar.

" Cepat pulang !" lagi-lagi Sasuke berteriak pada Sakura.

Shikamaru yang berada diatas Sakura memandang miris pada pasangan suami istri tersebut. Sungguh menyedihkan. Sekian lama Suami yang stress di tinggal mati oleh sang istri, nyata masih hidup sampai sekarang. Sungguh miris mengetahui istrinya hidup, dan tinggal bersama mantan kekasihnya. Pantas saja emosi Sasuke meledak ledak. Tidak rela istrinya pergi bersama selingkuhanya.

Beberapa saat keheningan melanda, hingga Sasuke angkat suara..

" Hah, Hahha.. Aku tidak percaya, Cherry blossoms buronan yang selama aku cari. Adalah istriku sendiri.

HAHAHAH.. Aku tidak percaya, pintar sekali penyamaran-mu, pintar sekali acting-mu, Sakura. Hahaha.

Ini tidak mungkin. Hahah" tawa sinis Sasuke, yang tidak percaya akan kenyataan.

" Kau begitu teruslah bermimpi, _**UCHIHA**_ !" balas sindir Sakura.

" Tidak mungkin, hahaha. Besembunyi menjadi istri seorang FBI, aku tidak menyangka ini akan behasil. Kata-kata manis-mu dulu, aku tidak percaya. Dapat mempercayainya dengan mudah..

Memalukan! Rendah sekali kau, Sakura. Hiks hiks.." tanpa sadar Sasuke meneteskan air matanya, dan menangis serta tertawa sinis.

" Ku fikir **hubungan kalian** cukup serius. Apa selama aku pergi-misi, kalian melakukan seks ? bagaimana rasanya ? Lebih baik dari ku, _ehh _? Apa 10 tahun terakhir kau menikmatinya ?" kata Sasuke dengan tampang mengejek. Sementara Sakura hanya menatap tajam wajah Sasuke. Sedikit tidak percaya kalau suaminya itu dapat bekata seperti itu padanya.

" Sekarang Aku jadi meragukan, ayah dari anak mu itu –"

**CUIH**

Belum selesai Sasuke mengucap sindirannya, sebuah ludah mendarat tepat diwajahnya. Sakura meludahinya. Ludah bercampur darah pada wajahnya, Sasuke menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Sakura.

" Kau BERANINYA ! Kau sudah berani meludai suamimu. Apa selingkuhanmu yang mengajari hal itu, hah ?!" bentak Sasuke.

Ia Mengalihkan pandanganya, Sakura tidak sudi memandang suaminya lagi. Sasuke menatapnya dan berkata..

" _Tidak sama sekali._

_Aku tidak bisa menahan diri._

_Aku sudah menunggu begitu lama_".

" CIH !" sedit Sakura pelan, Sasuke mampu mendengarnya.

" Hentikan, Sasuke !" celah Shikamaru yang mencoba mereda amarah Sasuke yang begitu meluap-luap. Sasuke siap memukul kembali istrinya, namun dengan cekatan Karin mencemkram lengan Sasuke. Otomatis Sasuke menengok kearahnya.

Pandangan tidak suka ditujukan kepadanya, Karin menghelang nafas. Langsung Sasuke menepis tangan Karin. Sasuke berjongkok agar dapat melihat istrinya dari dekat. Tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun, Sakura angkat bersuara..

" _Itu datang dari kemarahan dan kesedihanku_"

Sasuke kembali memandang sosok didepanya dengan tatapan pilu penuh kemarahan, ia mencekrem wajah Sakura agar dapat bertatapn langsung dengannya.

" Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura diam tidak menjawab, dan balik mentap mata suaminya dengan tatapan menantang. Emosi Sasuke yang sempat mereda kini memuncak kembali karna tatapan Sakura yang menantangnya.

" KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG DIRI-KU. DIAM SAJA ! " Sindir Sakura.

" YA MEMANG AKU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG DIRI-MU ! AKU TIDAK TAHU, TERNYATA KAU HANYALAH SEORANG PELACUR MURAHAN, HAH !"

" CUKUP SASUKE, HENTIKAN !" Teriak Shikamaru.

" KEMARAHAN DAN KESEDIHAN, MEMANGNYA KAU TAHU APA. JALANG ! PUAS KAU SEKARANG MEMBUAT KU MENDERITA, KAU TIDAK TAHU BERTAPA MENDERITANYA AKU 10 TAHUN TERAKHIR. HAH !"

" DIAM DAN MATILAH. BAJINGAN !"

**BRUAK**

Reflek Sasuke memukul kembali Sakura, pukulan membuat Sakura pingsan. Darah segar mengalir dari mulut dan hidungnya. Shikamaru memandang Sasuke tidak percaya. Berani-beraninya memukul perempuan tanpa perlawanan.

Sontak Shikamaru melepaskan Sakura, dan berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke berniat untuk memukul kedua kali Sakura. Namun dengan cepat Shikamaru menghentikannya.

Naruto tiba disana dengan membawa mobil. Naruto turun dari mobil dan menatap mereka. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?_

Naruto menoleh ke sepupunya untuk mendapat penjelasan, Karin hanya diam dan berjalan kearah putri president. Karin membawa masuk si putri kedalam mobil. Naruto melihat Shikamaru yang mati-matian menenangkan Sasuke.

Namun pandangan Naruto kini tertuju pada sosok wanita yang tersungkur didepannya. Tentu saja tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang sudah pingsan dengan darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya. Naruto memandang Sasuke, dengan tatapan miris. Bertapa kejamnya suami pada sang istri tersebut.

Emosi Sasuke yang tinggi, perlahan mereda. Ia tidak sudi diperlakukan seperti ini pada Shikamaru. Sasuke langsung menepis lengan Shikamaru dan segera masuk kedalam mobil.

Shikamaru memberi kode pada Naruto untuk membawa Sakura masuk, dan segera begegas pergi dari sini. Naruto membawa Sakura masuk dan menidurkannya di bangku tengah bersama Karin dan putri presiden. Sasuke duduk dibangku paling belakang, dan Shikamaru serta Naruto didepan.

Naruto menyalakan mesin mobil curian, dan langsung tancap gas pergi dari sana. Mobil pertama agent konoha terbakar hebat, dan meledak. Puing puing mobil bertebrangan kesegara arah. Pejalan kaki yang berada disekitar kejadian panic dan langsung menelpon polisi.

* * *

**Dalam Kamar Hotel**

* * *

Agak berat untuk membuka mata, perlahan Sakura mencoba membukanya. Pandangnya belum focus. Sakura telah sadar dari pingsannya.

Ia menatap sekelilingnya, ini bukan dirumah atau dimana pun. Ini adalah kamar hotel yang digunakan para agent konoha untuk tinggal sementara.

Sakura diborgol dan diikat disebuah kursi. Ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Seluruh ruangan dikunci. Bagaimana cara agar ia dapat losos dari sini. Hingga beberapa menit setelah sadar dari pingsannya, para agen konoha masuk kedalam.

Ada hal berbeda dari agent konoha kali ini. mereka tidak hanya berempat. Melainkan terdapat dua orang asing yang belum pernah ia jumpai.

Orang itu adalah Asuma dan Ibiki dari bagian introgasi. Rupanya Sakura akan diintrogasi yaa. Sasuke menatap Sakura didepannya. Sontak Sakura membuang muka tidak sudi dilihat suaminya. Pandangan Sasuke penuh sesal.

Sasuke sadar perbuatanya sudah terlewat batas. Mulai dari berteriak, menyindir, dan mengetainya Pelacur rendahan. Sungguh itu hanyalah perkataan Sasuke yang reflek tidak suka sang istri bersama mantan kekasihnya. Ia sungguh marah dan kecewa mengetahui istrinya yang selama ini ia cari, adalah buronan yang dicari didunia.

Yang dilakukan Sakura pasti bukan tanpa alasan. Pasti ada alasan mengapa ia menjadi seorang penjahat.

Sasuke mencoba mengigat perbuatan Sakura padanya, pada saat meludahinya. Tentu saja mengapa tidak ? Sakura reflek melakukan itu karna harga dirinya di injak injak oleh sang suami. Yang menyalahkannya karna mengetahu sang istri pergi bersama mantan kekasihnya. Meragukan anak yang dilahirkan bukan anak kandungnya. Sebagai ibu yang mengandung selama Sembilan bulan, Sakura tidak tahan akan perkataan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke menyesal meninggalkannya, tidak pernah ada untuknya, dan tidak tahu bertapa berat beban yang di tanggung istrinya. Ingat-ingatan memori terus berputar dikepalanya. Egonya terlalu tinggi, bahkan untuk minta maaf saja tidak. Bagaimana Sakura dapat tahan dengan Sasuke selama ini. Pantas saja ia kabur.

Sakura sangat baik, selalu minta maaf pada Sasuke, yang belum tentu itu adalah kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Rela setia menunggunya pulang kerja hingga ralut malam pada saat hamil 9 bulan. Ditinggalkan hanya karna sebuah misi konyol menangkap cherry blossoms.

Yang tidak lain adalah istrinya sendiri. Hancur sudah kepercayaan Sakura padanya. Wajar saja jika Sakura mengatakan ia seorang bajingan. Karna perbuatannya sendiri.

Sasuke sadar pantas saja Sakura tidak sudi memandangnya, ia menundukan kepalanya. Menyesali hal yang sudah terjadi. Ia tahu bahwa Sakura tidak mungkin memafkannya. Sasuke pernah kehilangan Sakura, namun yang terjadi sekarang membuatnya semakin membuatnya menjauh dan kehilangan sosok sang istri yang begitu ia cintai.

_Sakura_

Sasuke berguman kecil nama Sakura, air matanya perlahan mengalir. Hal tersebut tidak membuat Sakura menoleh padanya. Sakura tidak peduli lagi denganya…

" Haruno Sakura" kata Ibiki datar. Sakura tidak memandangnya. Tapi telinganya masih setia mendengarkan.

" Haruno Sakura, atau Uchiha Sakura alias Cherry blossoms. Istri dari Uchiha Sasuke"

" … "

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada-mu ?"

" …. "

" Kau tidak mau menjawab ?" Tanya Asuma. Sakura diam tidak menjawab. Geram akan sikap penjahat didepanya. Kali ini Ibiki yang turun tanggan.

" Cherry blossoms, untuk siapa kau bekerja ?"

" … "

" Cih, keras kepala !"

" Tenanglah ibiki-san, kau tahu dia bukan orang yang mudah buka suara. Walau disiksa sekeras apapun" celah Asuma.

Ibiki geram karna wanita didepannya tidak mau berbicara. Pada akhirnya ia segera mengambil pistol disaku belakang. Langsung mengarahkannya pada Sasuke. Sontak semua pandangan tertuju padanya, namun hal itu berbanding terbalik. Sakura tidak menanggapinya. Masih setia diam tutup mulut. Ibiki mengangkat sebelah alisnya..

" Cherry blossoms, aku Tanya sekali lagi. Untuk siap kau bekerja ?" Tanya Ibiki dingin dan mengarahkan pistol pada Sasuke. Ia siap menarik pelatuk itu kapan-pun yang ia mau.

" Hey Ibiki-sensei. Apa harus menggunakan cara ini. Tenangkanlah dirimu" Shikamaru. Ibiki diam dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan benci. Sunggu Ibiki adalah orang yang mencari cherry blossom. Pantas saja sekarang emosinya memanas.

" Aku tidak akan segan, menembak suami-mu sekarang. Sakura !" kata Ibiki dengan penekanan diakhirnya.

" Bunuh saja ia, jika kau mau " jawab malas Sakura.

Sontak jawaban Sakura, membuat semuanya menengok kearahnya. Ibiki menaikan sebelah alisnya, wanita didepannya cari mati dengan menguji kesabarannya. Ibiki yang sedang memegang pistol, langsung memukul wajah Sakura.

**Buargh**

Lagi lagi Sakura mendapat pukulan telak diwajahnya. Pukulan kali ini lebih sakit dari pada pukulan Sasuke tadi. Memukul dengan pangkal pistol membuat, darah segar mengalir lebih banyak dari hidung dan mulutnya. Dapat ia rasakan sekarang, hidung mancungnya kini patah.

Tiba tiba..

Sakura tersenyum sinis, dan menatap para agent FBI didepannya. Ia tertawa senbentar, dan berkata..

" Haha.. Memukul seorang wanita

Tidak dapat dipercaya..

_Hnmm_.. Ibiki yaa" kata dingin Sakura.

Ibiki siap memukul Sakura lebih keras lagi, namun hal tersebut langsung dihentikan Asuma. Lengan Asuma ditepis dengan mudah. Ia balik memandang sosok wanita didepannya.

" Hnmmm.. Ibiki yaa..

Aku tahu kau memiliki seorang putri kecil, bagaimana jika ia ku-sayat didepan wajahmu. Hn ?" dengan nada menantang Sakura berucap tanpa menghiraukan Ibiki yang siap menghabisinya.

" Hentikan Sakura ! " perintah Shikamaru.

" Ada apa dengan mu, Sakura-chan. Ini bukan dirimu" Naruto berkata dengan nada pilu.

" Kalu begitu, kau cari saja Sakura yang kau kenal itu. Dipemakaman. Hah !" jawab Sakura dingin. Menyekat air mata, Sasuke memandang sosok didepannya. " Sakura.." guman Sasuke lirih.

" Haha.. Bodoh sekali diri-ku yang percaya pada mu. UCHIHA.

Kau merenggut harga diri ku utuk misi-mu. Kau renggut kesucian ku untuk memuaskan mu. Dan bodohnya lagi, aku percaya kata-kata dusta mu. Memafkan mu dengan mudah. Aku bahkan menikah dengan orang memperkosa ku untuk misi konyolnya !"

" Hentikan Sakura ! " kata Sasuke lirih.

" Kau memang benar, Uchiha. Aku lebih rendah dari pelacur. Bahkan aku sudah membunuh ratusan orang. Hahah.."

" Sakura " guman Sasuke mencoba menengkan istrinya. Ia memluk istrinya yang diikat dikursi. Air matanya mengalir kembali, membasahi pundaknya. Sakura dapat merasakan Sasuke bergetar hebat. Bertapa ia miris menghadapi istrinya.

Sakura tidak sudih disentuh oleh Sasuke, langsung saja ia berkata..

" Kau lemah, Uchiha. Menangis didepan perempuan. Rendah sekali dirimu"

.

.

.

_Sakura…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Sasuke kehilangan Sakuranya u,u sabar yaaa.. mau buat konflik sasuke-sakura dulu. Hehehe.. maaf yaa, chapter ini banyak kata-kata yang tidak baik. Idenya dapat dari kata-kata Asuka (Evangelion) pada Shinji. Berhubung sikap dan kondisi Sakura mirip dengan Asuka. Makanya Author buat Sakura keras seperti Asuka.

Whahahhah…

Gara-gara chapter ini, author dicekal. gigit guling u,u

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya

* * *

**Mind or Review ?**

* * *

**By_Sayaka TakaTari**


	9. Introduction

" _Aku tidak akan segan, menembak suami-mu sekarang. Sakura !" kata Ibiki dengan penekanan diakhirnya._

" _Bunuh saja ia, jika kau mau " jawab malas Sakura._

_Sontak jawaban Sakura, membuat semuanya menengok kearahnya. Ibiki menaikan sebelah alisnya, wanita didepannya cari mati dengan menguji kesabarannya. Ibiki yang sedang memegang pistol, langsung memukul wajah Sakura._

_**Buargh**_

_Lagi lagi Sakura mendapat pukulan telak diwajahnya. Pukulan kali ini lebih sakit dari pada pukulan Sasuke tadi. Memukul dengan pangkal pistol membuat, darah segar mengalir lebih banyak dari hidung dan mulutnya. Dapat ia rasakan sekarang, hidung mancungnya kini patah._

_Tiba tiba.._

_Sakura tersenyum sinis, dan menatap para agent FBI didepannya. Ia tertawa senbentar, dan berkata.._

" _Haha.. Memukul seorang wanita_

_Tidak dapat dipercaya.._

_Hnmm.. Ibiki yaa" kata dingin Sakura._

_Ibiki siap memukul Sakura lebih keras lagi, namun hal tersebut langsung dihentikan Asuma. Lengan Asuma ditepis dengan mudah. Ia balik memandang sosok wanita didepannya._

" _Hnmmm.. Ibiki.._

_Aku tahu kau memiliki seorang putri kecil, bagaimana rasanya jika ia ku-sayat didepan wajahmu. Hn ?" dengan nada menantang Sakura berucap tanpa menghiraukan Ibiki yang siap menghabisinya._

" _Hentikan Sakura ! " perintah Shikamaru._

" _Ada apa dengan mu, Sakura-chan. Ini bukan dirimu" Naruto berkata dengan nada pilu._

" _Kalu begitu, kau cari saja Sakura yang kau kenal itu. Dipemakaman. Chh !" jawab Sakura dingin. Menyekat air mata, Sasuke memandang sosok didepannya. " Sakura.." guman Sasuke lirih._

" _Haha.. Bodoh sekali diri-ku yang percaya pada mu. UCHIHA._

_Kau merenggut harga diri ku utuk misi-mu. Kau renggut kesucian ku hanya untuk memuaskan mu. Dan bodohnya lagi, aku percaya kata-kata dusta mu. Memafkan mu dengan begitu mudah. Aku bahkan menikah dengan orang memperkosa ku untuk misi konyolnya !"_

" _Hentikan Sakura ! " kata Sasuke lirih._

" _Kau memang benar, Uchiha. Aku lebih rendah dari pelacur. Bahkan aku sudah membunuh ratusan orang. Hahah.."_

" _Sakura " guman Sasuke mencoba menengkan istrinya. Ia memluk istrinya yang diikat dikursi. Air matanya mengalir kembali, membasahi pundaknya. Sakura dapat merasakan Sasuke bergetar hebat. Bertapa ia miris menghadapi istrinya._

_Sakura tidak sudi disentuh oleh Sasuke, langsung saja ia berkata.._

" _Kau lemah, Uchiha. Menangis didepan perempuan. Rendah sekali dirimu"_

.

.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**WANTED**

A Naruto FanFiction by Sayaka Takatari

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Introduction**

* * *

" Rumah Sakit Jiwa khusus Tahanan. _Hmm.._ Asuma-_sensei _mengapa harus kesana, dan membawanya ikut serta ? "

" Kami menemukan anak buah cherry blossoms didekat pelabuhan Chitago, yaa kau tahu ? dia seperti habis dianiaya "

Pukul satu siang Matahari tepat diatas kepala, menandakan siang hari. Panas dan terik menjadi sahabat dalam aktifitas masyarakat. Para agent konoha dan dua senior mereka pergi mengunjungi RSJ tahanan di sebrang kota. Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alis karna binggu, _anak buah cherry blossoms ?_ apa yang terjadi. Asuma memberitahunya untuk pergi berkunjung kesana.

Mobil diparkin didepan lobi RSJ, para agent konoha turun dari dalam. Buronan yang kini menjadi tahan diborgol disebuah kursi roda. _Yap_ Haruno Sakura atau Uchiha Sakura, diborgol dan ditutup kepalanya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana. Tapi telinganya masih setia mendengar percakapan para agent konoha.

Ketika memasuki lobi, Asuma pergi kerepsesionis bertanya, mengenai tahan yang sakit jiwa baru ditahan semalam. Anak buah cherry blossoms semalam ditahan dan dibawa kerumah sakit ini karna mengalami gangguan kejiawaan.

Dengan pengawalan super ketat, Sakura dibawa kesebuah ruangan yang dibatasi kaca yang mensekat kedua ruangan. Ruang jenguk tahanan. Penutup kepala dibuka, perlahan Sakura melihat sekeliling ruangan.

" H-Haruno-Sama.."

" Kau "

Matanya tertbelalak melihat sosok disebrang kaca pembatas. Tidak lain adalah anak buahnya sendiri. Kesabaran Ibiki sudah stabil, dia tidak akan menghajar wanita yang ditahan ini. Kecuali untuk beberapa sebab tentunya. Ibiki siap menintrogasi anak buah cherry blossom di depan cherry blossoms sendiri.

" Tuan Kim, anak buah Cherry blossoms. Ditangkap polisi sentempat didekat pelabuhan chitago, dan dibawa kerumah sakit jiwa. Difonis mengalami gangguan kejiwaan, karna efek tekanan dari penganiayaan.

Tuan Kim, dapat anda beritahu kami. Apa yang anda dilakukan disana ?"

" … "

" Tuan Kim, mohon berkejasamalah.. "

Kim anak buah cherry blossom masih tetap diam tutup mulut, namun matanya memandang cherry blossoms dengan tidak tega. Tentu saja tidak tega memberitahukan informasi tersebut.

Sakura menatap tajam anak buahnya didepannya. Ibiki menarik sebuah kesimpulan, anak buah Sakura tidak akan buka mulut dengan tatan tajam yang terus ditujukan terus untuknya. Melihat hal itu Ibiki mengirim _deadgleath_ pada Sakura untuk menghentikan hal tersebut. Perlahan Kim mulai bicara..

" H-Haruno-Sama.."

Sakura terus menatapnya dengan tajam. Lambat laun Sakura angkat bersuara…

" Kim.. Apa yang dilakukan-_nya_ pada mu ?" Tanya dingin Sakura. Kim menundukan kepalanya mengingat ingat kejadian semalam.

" Haruno-sama, m-maafkan s-saya.."

Mendengar jawaban Kim dengan nada terbatah-batah, Sakura menghelang nafas. Kembali ia menatap anak buah didepannya.

" Apa saja yang _ia_ katakanan pada mu ?"

" Hey Sakura, kita sendang tidak membahas ini !" Printah tegas Ibiki mendengar Sakura yang betanya dan Kim menjawab pertanyaanya saja.

" Sunggu saya minta maaf H-Haruno-sama..

Jangan bunuh saya.." pernyataan Kim.

Sakura tersenyum manis pada Kim, melihat Sakura tersenyum para agent konoha binggung dengan senyuman Sakura tersebut.

" Katakan " Sakura bertanya dengan diiringin senyum khasnya. Melihat senyum yang jarang dilihatnya, Sasuke terus memandang sosok sang istri didepannya. Sakura tersenyum seperti itu, menandakan ia sedang baik atau senang. _Fikirnya.._

Ibiki mulai penasaran dengan sosok '_dia_' dalam pembicaraan mereka, " Siapa '_dia_' itu Kim ? " tanya Ibiki. Kim tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ibiki, namun justru ia malah menjawab pertanyaan Sakura..

" H-Haruno-sama..

D-Dia mengancam ku, j-jika tidak aku katakan "

Mendengar jawaban Kim, Sakura mulai serius.

" D-Dia akan membunuh seorang anggota FBI dari J-Jepang..

D-Dengan begitu, akan m-memancing cherry blossom keluar dari persemunyiannya.."

Seketika senyum yang terpasang diwajah Sakura menghilang, Sakura mengingat siapa agent FBI yang dimaksud tersebut. Sasuke dan yang lain terus memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka.

" A-Agent FBI itu a-adalah..

.. Uchiha Sasuke "

" APA ?" Pertanyaan tidak percaya para agent FBI didalam, matanya terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Kim tersebut. Mereka melihat Kim sejenak, wajah yang ditujuan Kim serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Karin dan Naruto langsung melihat teman satu timnya, wajah yang ditujukan Sasuke tidak kalah terkejut dengan yang lain.

Sontak para agen konoha langsung melihat Sakura, dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Raut wajah yang ditujukan Sakura terkejut dengan pernyataan anak buahnya. Seketika wajah dingin ditujukan Sakura kembali. Dan kembali mendengar penjelasan tentunya..

" D-Dengan membunuh Uchiha Sasuke, d-dia yakin akan m-memancingmu k-keluar. Haruno-sama..

.. D-dia masih m-mengginginkan cip y-yang kau s-sembunyikan..

.. Ketika saya katakan Saya tidak tahu apa hubungan Uchiha Sasuke dengan anda Haruno-sama,. Dia mengancam akan membunuh saya. Maafkan saya Haruno-sama.."

Sakura memenjakan matanya, ia Nampak berfikir sejenak. Namun sebaliknya kecemasan ditujukan para agent Konoha. Ibiki sedikit membentak Kim untuk berbicara lebih jelas. Tapi Kim lebih memilih tutup mulut dan terus memperhatikan sosok majikannya.

Hening beberapa saat, hingga " Apa _dia_ tahu aku ? " Tanya Sakura dingin, memecah keheningan. Kim menggeleng geleng kepalanya, Sakura kembali memenjakan mataanya hingga..

**BOMM BOMM**

" Apa yang terjadi ? " Tanya panic agent konoha mendengar suara ledakan dilantai bawah.

Pengawas ruangan, bertanya melalui radio. Mendengar jawaban dari radio, ia berkata " DI bawah, terjadi penyerangan. Dua ledakan dan kebakaran terjadi dilantai bawah. Dan suara tembakan".

" Sudah dimulai rupanya " pernyataan dingin Sakura.

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, sontak para agent konoha segera bersiaga. Karna guncangan dilantai bawah sedikit terasa, Karin hampir terjatuh dan dengan cepat Sasuke menangkapnya. Wajah Karin memerah beberapa saat, hingga Sakura melihat hal tersebut mengirim _deadgleath_ pada kedua orang tersebut.

Lekas Sasuke melepas rangkulan pada Karin, segera Sasuke mendekat ke kursi roda Sakura untuk segera membawanya pergi. Kim sendiri sudah dievakuasi terlebih dahulu. Baru akan bersiap pergi dari ruangan, terdengar..

**BOMM**

.. yang seketika guncangan ledakan lebih terasa dari sebelumnya. Sakura terjatuh dari kursi rodanya, Sasuke terlambat menangkap Sakura yang sudah jatuh terlebih dahulu. Dengan segera Sasuke membatu Sakura untuk berdiri, namun..

**BUARGH**

.. pukulan tepat di wajahnya. Sasuke terpental kebelakang karna pukul tersebut sangatlah keras. Melihat hal tesebut, Ibiki siap menangkap Sakura yang lepas..

**BUARGH**

.. dengan cekatan Sakura menendang perut Ibiki, hingga ia jatuh kebawah. Kali ini Asuma siap dengan pistolnya, ia langsung mengarahkan pistol tersebut kearah Sakura..

**BUARGH**

**BUARGH**

.. Sakura lebih cepat dari gerakannya, ia langsung menendang keatas pistol yang dipegang Asuma dan memukul perut Asuma. Pukulan singkat dan cepat itu mampu melumpuhkan ketiga orang dewasa tersebut. Bertapa kuat pukulan Sakura. Shikamaru mengambil pistol yang terlempar Asuma, ia langsung mengarahkan pistol kearah Sakura. Namun Sakura lebih cepat dan lincah..

**BUARGH**

**BUARGH**

.. dengan mudah Sakura menepis pistol tersebut dan langsung memukul wajah Shikamaru. Shikamaru jatuh kebelakang. Melihat hal tersebut, kedua Uzumaki diam dan anggkat tangan. Sakura tersenyum pada mereka berdua dan segera pergi dari sana..

" Bodoh, mengapa kalian membiarkanya kabur !" sindir tegas Shikamaru.

Sasuke tersenyum mengingat hal yang berlangsung begitu cepat tadi, kurang dari satu menit, istrinya mampu melumpuhkan mereka semua. Bergegas Sasuke berdiri, ia menyekat darah yang mengalir begitu banyak keluar dari hidungnya.

Rupanya pukulan Sakura lebih keras dari pukulan ia dan Ibiki tentunya. Sasuke tertawa sebentar, dan langsung berlari mengejar wanita yang ia cintai. Para agent konoha sudah siap dengan pistolnya masing-masing, langsung berlari dan berpencar mencari buronannya.

Bagaimana cara Sakura dapat membuka borgol tersebut ? tentu saja itu bukan lah hal yang sulit. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu menint saja ia dapat melumpuhkan empat orang dewasa, dibandingkan hal kecil tersebut itu tidak ada apa-apanya..

Sakura terus berlari, melusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sedikit rusak akibat ledakan. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Itu sebuah wireless ukuran kecil yang dapat disembunyikan dengan mudah. Pantas saja pada saat pengeledahan, para agent konoha tidak dapat menemukannya..

" Muka Barbie, kau selalu lama !"

" _Santai, Santai_ "

..Percakapan Sakura dengan wirelees sambil terus berlari..

" Muka Barbie, kau sudah siap bukan ? "

" _Tentu saja.._

_.. Aku sudah didalam tuan putri.._

_..Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan si anak anjing_ ?

.. Apa dia bersikap baik ?"

" Dia sama sekali tidak berubah.

Dia masih memiliki wajah malas dan bodoh."

" … "

" … "

" _Apa kau yakin,mengunjunginya bukan untuk melihat wajahnyaaaaa~~_ ?"

" TIDAK !

..Aku disana untuk menghajarnya..

Sekarang aku merasa lebih baik."

" Hey ~~ _Kita kedatangan tamu, jadi sampai jumpa._

_..Bersenang senanglah !_"

" Ssh, dia tidak beguna !

..tujuannya kini adalah Kim anak buahnya. Penyebab keributan ini ialah orang dari kelompok yang ia temui di pelabuhan Chitago. Tentu saja, selai tujuannya Kim, mereka mengincar Uchiha Sasuke. Terdengar begitu banyak suara tembakan dilantai bawah, dapa disimpulkan itu adalah pertarungan pihak keamaanan dan kelompok orang dari pelabuhan chitago. Sakura terus berlari mencari sosok Kim yang berada disel.

" Muka Barbie, keadaan berubah !

Buka seluruh sel tahanan "

" _Sudah ku tunggu-tunggu !_

_Rasakan ini_ ! "

Rekan Cherry blossom menekan tombol kendali, segera di tekan tombol untuk membuka sel para tahanan. Para tahanan segera berlali keluar sel dengan panic. Hal tersebut dimanfaatkan Sakura yang dapat menyelinap keluar dan berlindung dari tembakan masal.

" _Gawat, para tahanan keluar_ ! " berita yang disampaikan Shikamaru, Karin yang bersama Shikamru langsung member tahun Naruto dan Sasuke dari wirelessnya. Mendengar pesan dari Karin, Sasuke memisahkan diri dengan Naruto. Agar dapat mencari buronannya dengan mudah.

Naruto mengangguk setuju, dan segera berlari berlawanan dengan Sasuke. Kini mereka berdua sendiri. Banyaknya tahanan yang lari karna panic, membuat pencarian sedikit terhambat. Ditambah lagi ada beberapa tahanan yang menjadi liar, karna kondisi kejiawaanya yang sedang parah.

Sakura tiba diruang sel anak buahnya, pintunya terbuka dan langsung ia masuk kedalam. Namun sayang sekali, sosok anak buahnya sudah tewas dengan lubang tembakan dikepala. Tentu saja ia mengetahui ini pasti perbuatan mereka. Langsung saja Sakura keluar, dan kembali berlari.

Ditempat Sasuke, ia menemukan banyak tahanan yang nasibnya sama dengan Kim. Mereka tewas tertembak. Melihat hal tersebut, Sasuke semakin siaga. Namun ia sedikit lengah hingga..

**BRUAGH**

.. satu pukulan mendarat diwajahnya. Sasuke terpental jatuh tersungkur, mencoba berdiri sambil menyekat darah yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya. Mata Sasuke terbelalak dengan apa yang didepannya, sosok yang telah lama ia tidak jumpai. Laki laki yang selalu ia benci. Yang membawa lari istrinya tercinta.

" Aka-suna Sasori "

" Lama tidak jumpa, Uchiha " jawab dingin Sasori, menatap tajam Uchiha Sasuke. Si Baby Face menatap penuh kebencian Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan sakit luar biasa dilututnya, ketika Sasori menginjak keras lututnya. Dapat dipastikan Sasuke akan sulit berjalan, menanggapi korban yang kesakitan didepannya. Sasori menyeringai puas, tangan kirinya digunakan menceram kemeja Sasuke. Dan tangan kanan memengan pistol ia..

**BRUAGH**

.. hantamkan keras pistol dengan wajah Sasuke. Belum puas korban dibawahnya menderita. Sasori langsung menginjak perut Sasuke. Rasa sakit yang amat luar biasa berasal dari perutnya, seketika Sasuke terbatuk-batuk dan muntah darah.

Melihat Sasuke yang semakin kesakitan, Sasori berkata..

" **BRENGSEK** ! Kau lemah ! Kau lebih rendah dari binatang hina sekalipun ! Beraninya kau menyentuh gadisku hah ? Setelah kau puas menikmatinya, kau tinggalkan dia, Cihh ! Kau sadar dengan begitu kau sudah menggali kuburan mu sendiri ! **SELAMANYA SAKURA AKAN MENJADI MILIKU** ! "

Sasori kembali memukul keras wajah Sasuke dengan pistolnya, sekali lagi ia puas menghajar Sasuke yang sudah lemah. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke tidak sanggup mempertahankan kesadarannya.

" _U-uhk_ "

Cekikan Sasori semakin kuat. Sasuke yang mulai kesulitan bernafaspun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menendang perut Sasori. Emosi Sasuke seakan tersulut hebat karena musuhnya ini berani membawa-bawa nama Sakura istrinya. Ia pun semakin menghajar Sasori tanpa perasaan, segala pukulan dan tendangan sudah dikeluarkannya.

Namun kenyataan itu berbanding terbalik, fisik Sasori lebih kuat menahan pukulan-pukulan Sasuke. Segera ia membalik keadaan, dengan posisi Sasuke yang dibawah. Sasori menempelkan moncong pistol hitam itu pada dahi Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, tidak lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai puas. Ia siap menghadapi detik-detik terakhir hidupnnya. Geram dengan sikap Sasuke, Sasori semakin menempelkan moncong pistol hingga..

" **JANGAN PERNAH. MENYEBUT. SAKURA. SEBAGAI MILIK-MU. PECUNDANG** !" .. sindir Sasuke.

" Tch ! Hahahahah, lalu aku harus merelakannya untuk mu ? " Sasori, dengan menatap penuh kebencian ia tidak akan segan menarik pelatuk itu sekarang. " Apa yang kau lakukannya sudah lebih baik dari ku ? Kau merebutnya dari ku, bercinta denganya untuk misi-mu, membiarkan dirinya yang hamil tertembak karna mu, dan _bahkan ia harus kembali menjadi cherry blossom hanya untuk melindungi-mu_. _Cihh_. Sampai kapan pun, kau tidak akan bisa menjaganya ! Kau memuakkan, **UCHIHA**. Orang sepertimu tidak akan membahagiakannya !"

" Hentikan Sasori "

Sasori menghentikan niatnya untuk segera menghabisi nyawa Uchiha didepannya, sesaat mata Sasuke terbelalak meliat sosok didepannya. Uchiha Sakura baru saja menghentikan niatan membunuh Sasori.

..Sakura babak belur dengan luka lebam pada sekelujur tubuh mulusnya. Bekas darah masih menghiasi hidung dan mulutnya..

" BRENGSEK ! Padahal kau sudah berjanji pada Tuhan untuk selalu menjaganya ! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarng ! Cihh " mata Sasori memandang sengit pada sepasang mata didepannya. Sementara Sasuke hanya membalas menatap malas Sasori, pandangannya tertuju pada sosok sang istri yang melihatnya sedikit cemas. Sasuke tersenyum, bahkan pada saat karma menimpa dirinya. Sosok sang istri terus menampakkan kekhawatirannya..

" Apa pun yang dilakukan Sakura bukan lagi urusan ku, dia sendiri yang mengatakan itu pada ku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku sekarang meninggalkannya " dusta Sasuke berkata bohong.

**BRUAGH**

Pukulan keras tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke. Sasuke kembali jatuh tersungkur dengan darah segar yang terus mengalir dari mulutnya. Perlahan Sasuke menyentuh darah di sudut bibirnya dan menyeringai kebencian pada sosok didepannya.

" Begitu khawatir pada istri-ku, ehh ?" ejek Sasuke dengan mukan meremehkan.

" Kau masih berani menyebut Sakura sebagai istrimu ?"

" Setidaknya aku tidak merayu istri orang " guman Sasuke yang cukup didengar jelas Sasori.

" **KAU ! CARI MATI** ! "

" Hentikan, Sasori !

.. Kim sudah mati. Pergi dari sini sebelum tertangkap ! " potong cepat Sakura, Sasori kembali menghajar wajah Sasuke sebagai kenangan terakhir. Sasori berdiri dan langsung pergi dari sosok didepannya. Melewati Sakura yang masih terus menatap Sasuke.

Dengan menggandeng lengan Sakura, Sasori terus berlari dengan Sakura dibelakangnya. Sasuke menyekat darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Ia memijit keningnya sebentar.

Sasuke dapat menggingat jelas, Sakura baru saja menatapnya penuh camas. Meski yang dilakukan hanya sebentar. Tapi itu membuat Sasuke senang. Bagaimana tidak, Sakura masih menghawatirkannya. Sunggu beruntung ia memiliki istri seperti Sakura.

Dengan berjalan terpincang pincang, Sasuke menggigat kembali kata-kata terakhir Sasori. ' _bahkan ia harus kembali menjadi cherry blossom hanya untuk melindungi-mu_'

* * *

_Huahhh gak terasa udah chapter 9. tapi menurut kalian certinya bertele-tele tidak ?_

_Dichapter selanjutnya, barulah konflik sebenarnya terjadi. hehehe ini masih pemanasan :D_

_Hmmm Etsuke-nya gak mau keluar ke-less gara-gara sasuke bilang dia meragukan itu anaknya bukan. kejammmmm... penasaran ? baca terus :)_

_Kirim KRITIK, SARAN, dan MASUKKAN. Review sebanyak banyaknya oce :)_

* * *

**Mind or Review ?**

* * *

_**By - Sayaka TakaTari**_


	10. Aggresive

" _BRENGSEK ! Padahal kau sudah berjanji pada Tuhan untuk selalu menjaganya ! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarng ! Cihh " mata Sasori memandang sengit pada sepasang mata didepannya. Sementara Sasuke hanya membalas menatap malas Sasori, pandangannya tertuju pada sosok sang istri yang melihatnya sedikit cemas. Sasuke tersenyum, bahkan pada saat karma menimpa dirinya. Sosok sang istri terus menampakkan kekhawatirannya.._

" _Apa pun yang dilakukan Sakura bukan lagi urusan ku, dia sendiri yang mengatakan itu pada ku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku sekarang meninggalkannya " dusta Sasuke berkata bohong._

_**BRUAGH**_

_Pukulan keras tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke. Sasuke kembali jatuh tersungkur dengan darah segar yang terus mengalir dari mulutnya. Perlahan Sasuke menyentuh darah di sudut bibirnya dan menyeringai kebencian pada sosok didepannya._

" _Begitu khawatir pada istri-ku, ehh ?" ejek Sasuke dengan mukan meremehkan._

" _Kau masih berani menyebut Sakura sebagai istrimu ?"_

" _Setidaknya aku tidak merayu istri orang " guman Sasuke yang cukup didengar jelas Sasori._

" _**KAU ! CARI MATI**__ ! "_

" _Hentikan, Sasori !_

_.. Kim sudah mati. Pergi dari sini sebelum tertangkap ! " potong cepat Sakura, Sasori kembali menghajar wajah Sasuke sebagai kenangan terakhir. Sasori berdiri dan langsung pergi dari sosok didepannya. Melewati Sakura yang masih terus menatap Sasuke._

_Dengan menggandeng lengan Sakura, Sasori terus berlari dengan Sakura dibelakangnya. Sasuke menyekat darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Ia memijit keningnya sebentar._

_Sasuke dapat menggingat jelas, Sakura baru saja menatapnya penuh camas. Meski yang dilakukan hanya sebentar. Tapi itu membuat Sasuke senang. Bagaimana tidak, Sakura masih menghawatirkannya. Sunggu beruntung ia memiliki istri seperti Sakura._

_Dengan berjalan terpincang pincang, Sasuke menggigat kembali kata-kata terakhir Sasori. ' bahkan ia harus kembali menjadi cherry blossom hanya untuk melindungi-mu' _

_._

_._

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**WANTED**

A Naruto FanFiction by Sayaka Takatari

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**AGRESI**

* * *

" BOM ? "

" Ya ! Aku menemukannya disepanjang lantai satu "

" Tapi jika bom itu meledak, maka.."

" Akan menghancurkan seluruh tempat ini ..

..Untuk itu kita harus pergi sekarang, utamakan misi kali ini.. "

Percakapan Karin dan Shikamaru mengetahui terdapat banyak bom di lantai satu yang siap meledak kapan saja. Mereka sendiri sudah memberitahu rekan setimnya. Tentu saja jawabanya, mereka akan langsung keluar dari sana.

Shikamaru dan Karin bergegas keluar dari rumah sakit itu, keberuntunggan bagi mereka pada saat pergi keluar karna tidak terjadi baku tembak dilobi rumah sakit. Karna seluruh penjaga dalam rumah sakit dilantai satu, seluruhnya telah tewas karna baku tembakan.

Para tahanan bernasib tidak jauh berbeda dengan para penjaga. Asuma dan Ibiki sudah berada diluar rumah sakit. Melihat Karin dan Shikamaru, mereka melambaikan tanggan. Namun kecemasan terjadi pada saat mereka tidak menemukan teman satu timnya.

" Dimana Naruto dan Sasuke ? " Tanya Karin penuh cemas.

" Mereka akan segera keluar. Jangan khawatirkan itu " jawabnya menenangkan Karin yang penuh cemas. Karin menghelang nafas lega, namun itu belum sepenuhnya menghilangkan rasa kekhawatirannya. Langkah Naruto sedikit gontai, karna ia sendiri terjebak dalam perkelahian para sesama tahanan. Untung saja ia dapat keluar dari sana dengan selamat.

" Dimana Sasuke ? " Tanya Naruto menghampiri teman setimnya. Kepanikan dialamai para agent konoha ketika teman setimnya belum lengkap. Buru-buru Shikamaru menghubungi Sasuke melalui wireless.

" Sasuke, dimana kau ?! Cepat keluar, didalam terdapat bom !" perintah Shikamaru. " _Aku tahu. Aku akan segera keluar _" jawab Sasuke kritis. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Karin bernafas lega. Sekarang tinggal menunggu saja, Sasuke keluar dari sana. Tapi..

**BOMM BOMM BOMM !**

Mata para agent konoha terbelalak mendengar suara ledakan. Mereka langsung melihat sumber suara itu, namun tiba-tiba kurang dari 10 detik seluruh gedung hancur. Mulut mereka terbuka, tidak percaya baru saja gedung tersebut meledak dan menghancurkan gedung.

Padahal Sasuke masih ada didalam sana, mengetahui fakta itu. Karin langsung menangis, tidak sanggup mengetahui jika Sasuke terpendam dalam puing-puing reruntuhan. Mengetahui saudaranya mengangis hebat, Naruto langsung memeluk Karin. Meski dirinya sendiri masih dilanda kepanikan yang luar biasa.

Masih dalam keadaan syok berat, Asuma memerintahkan para agent konoha untuk segera pergi dari sini. Karna polisi setempat langsung datang kesumber kejadian. Jika mereka tertangkap, maka mereka akan dianggap teroris kali ini. Ini sangat memberatkan mereka..

Para agent konoha menurut saja untuk segera pergi dari sana, tapi mereka masih berat hati karna belum mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke yang selamat atau tidak.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru, para agent konoha masuk kedalam mobil dan langsung pergi dari sana. Masih dalam keadaan menangis dan terguncang. Naruto terus berkata manis pada saudaranya, " _Jangan khawatir Karin, aku yakin Sasuke akan selamat…._

_.. Percayalah…._"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Dua Hari Berlalu**

* * *

" Apa ! Mereka tidak menemukan Sasuke ! "

" Hey Naruto tenanglah " upaya Shikamaru menenangkan Naruto yang tersulut emosi. Seketika emosi Naruto memuncak mendengar berita dari Asuma. Mereka tidak menemukan sosok Sasuke, bahkan jasadnya sekalipun. Bahkan rekaman cctv saja tidak merekam tanda-tanda Sasuke. Kemana hilangnya Sasuke..

" Hey Naruto, tenanglah. Mungkin saat ini, Susuke..

..mungkin ia selamat" kali ini Karin yang menenangkan saudaranya. Naruto menepis tanggan Karin ketika ia mencoba menyentuhnya.

**BLAMM**

Pintu dibanting keras Naruto memasuki kamar mandi, Naruto mencoba menenagkan dirinya yang terus emosi. Menyalahkan shower kamar madi, ribuan butir-butir air menghantam tubunya. Menghapus segala kekesalan, emosi, dan kesakitan hilangnya sahabat sejatinya. Pertama Sakura kali ini Sasuke, siapa lagi yang nantinya akan menghilang..

" Maaf, atas kelakuan Naruto. Asuma "

" Ya, aku mengerti. Apa yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini.

..Tapi yang membuatku terus berfikir, siapa dalang kejadian kali ini.."

" …. "

" Cepat tangkap kembali cherry blossoms, dan segera selesaikan misi ini !"

" Baik !" jawab Shikamaru, mendengar jawaban Shikamaru. Asuma meninggalkan kamar hotel. Shikamaru duduk dikursi dan menyalakan laptopnya. Ia terus memijit keningnya, ia pusing sakit kepala karna masalah hilangnya buronannya dan bahkan kali ini adalah hilangnya Sasuke.

Sejak kejadian duahari yang lalu, Shikamaru terus mencari tahu keberadaan Sasuke lewat rekaman cctv. Namun hasilnya selalu saja nol. Jika memang Sasuke terkubur dalam reruntuhan, seharusnya mereka dapat menemukan jasadnya. Tapi kenyataannya keberadaan jasadnya saja tidak ada. Yang lebih membingungkannya lagi, bahkan cctv tidak merekam serangan bom pertama.

_Ada yang mensabotase rekama ini_

" Karin, aku ingin pergi " Shikamaru.

" Mau kemana, Shikamaru ? " tanya Karin.

Shikamaru memilih diam dan mematikan laptopnya lalu memasukan kedalam tas. Ia mangambil kunci mobil dan segera pergi. Sebelum Shikamaru keluar dari kamar hotel, ia memegang legan Shikamaru.

Shikamar memutar kepalanya, ia menatap Karin dengan binggung. Karin diam belum berkata sepata kata pun, melihat hal tersebut Shikamaru melepas gegaman tangan Karin dan berkata " Karin, aku sedang buru-buru. Jika tidak ada yang penting. Tolong jangan ganggu aku. "

Karin terus berfikir bagaimana cara ia dapat memberi tahu Shikamaru mengenai informasi yang ia miliki. Hening hingga beberapa saat, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun kali ini Karin mencegatnya untuk pergi.

" Karin, aku sedang buru-buru ! "

" Tunggu dulu Shikamaru "

" Ada apa ? "

" Aduh bagaimana aku menyampaikan ini yaaa"

" -_- ? "

Karin diam beberapa saat, hingga ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam sakunya. Benda itu langsung diserahkan pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru binggung dengan benda tersebut.

" Ini kan ? "

" Itu darah, Sakura "

Shikamaru semakin binggung, untuk apa ia menyerahkan botol berisi sedikit semple darah Sakura. Karin merunduk ketika Shikamaru menatapnya dengan tidak senang. Tentu saja karna Shikamaru bukan orang yang suka bertele-tele.

" Jangan bertele-tele Karin ! " tegas Shikamaru.

Karin menghelang nafasnya, ia mengumpukan semua keberaniannya dan mengngatakannya./

" Aduh bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya… "

" Karin ! "

" Iya Maaf "

" … "

_..Hening sebentar.._

" Sebenarnya, aku mengambil sempel darah Sakura pada saat ia pingsan..

_Hmmmm…_ Aku sedikit binggung dengan Sakura, mengapa ia dapat sembuh dengan cepat.."

Shikamaru sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Karin. " Apa maksud-mu ? " tanya Shikamaru yang sedikit menguncang tubuh Karin agar ia melanjutkan penjelasanya..

" Jika memang ia menghantam langsung bahu dengan atap kereta. Seharusnya bahunya sudah bergeser atau remuk. Tapi..

..dalam waktu satu malam saja. Sakura dapat menggukana tangan kirinya untuk kembali menembak. Dan bahkan pada saat ia menghajar kalian di ruangan jenguk kemarin. Keadaan bahu dan lengannya sudah normal kembali.."

" Ap-apa ? " respon Shikamaru terbatah batah.

" Dalam ilmu kedokteran itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Aku juga sebagi dokter tidak pernah menemukan hal seperti itu. Tapi.. "

" Tapi apa Karin ? "

" Sel darah putih membantu regenerative proses penyembuhan. Pada manusia normal hal itu berlangsung berminggu-minggu. Tapi aku menemukan kejanggalan pada tubuh Sakura. "

" … "

" Aku menemukan kejanggalan, sel darah putih Sakura diproduksi lebih banyak dari keadaan normalnya. Hal itu masuk akal, mengapa Sakura dapat sembuh dengan cepat.

Tapi sel darah putih akan lebih aggressive, dan bahkan akan memakan sel darah merah..

Jika itu terus dibiarkan, ia akan mati…"

" APA ! " bentak Shikamaru.

" Aku tidak heran mengapa sekarang Sakura terserang luekimia "

" SAKURA KENA LUEKIMIA !? "

" Ya ! Dan aku juga menemukan banyak sekali bekas infuse pada kedua tangannya. Kurasa Sakura Cuci darah. Dia juga pasti mengetahui kondisi tubuhnya. Tapi cuci darah hanya akan menambah beberapa minggu umurnya.."

" Kau-tahu-berapa-lama-Sakura-akan-hidup ?!" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada horror. Karin diam tidak berkata apa-apa. Perlahan air matanya mengalir. Melihat kondisi Karin saat ini, Shikamaru membuat kesimpulan berapa lama Sakura akan hidup.

Segera ia memeluk Karin dan menenangkannya, tubuh Karin bergetar hebat. Air matanya tidak henti-hentinya terus mengalir. Mereka diam beberapa saat, hingga Karin berhenti menangis.

" Apa kau member tahu Sasuke akan hal ini ? " tanya Shikamru.

Karin membuang muka, " tidak " sambil menghapus air matanya.

" Aku tidak tega, memberi tahunya " tambah Karin.

Shikamaru mengecup pucuk kepala Karin, Karin sedikit terkejut. Namun ia diam tidak mengelak, tentu saja ia tahu, hal yang dilakukan Shikamaru untuk menenangkannnya. Hening hingga beberap saat, Karin yang sudah kembali normal bertanya pada Shikamaru " Apa kau jadi pergi, Shikamaru ?"

_Hening_

Mendapat respon diam dari Shikamaru, Karin memutuskan masuk kedalam kamar saja. Ia membuka lemari pakaian dan mengganti baju santai. Mungkin Karin butuh bersantai, mengigat ini adalah Negara yang jarang dikunjungi. Karin ingin membeli beberapa souvenir dan sekalian bahan makanan untuk makan malam. Meski dalam fikirannya terus berkecamuk keadaan kondisi Sakura.

_Skrip_

Shikamaru menjalankan mobilnya, selama perjalanan Shikamaru menyalakan handphone dan menghubungi seseorang. Selesai menelfon, Shikamaru langsung tancap gas. Menuju sebuah alamat yang didapatnya.

Perjalannan kurang lebih sekitar satu jam. Shikamaru berada dipinggiran kota. Terdapat sebuah kawasan yang lebih mirip kampung mafia. Suasanannya sedikit mencekram, karna banyaknya mafia yang berada disepanjang jalan. Shikamaru harus lebih waspada, bila ia tidak ingin mendapat kejadian tidak mengenakan.

Memakirkan mobil di sebuah gedung tua, Shikamaru keluar dari mobil. Banyak masyarakat sekitar yang terus memperhatikannya. Tidak ingin ambil pusing, Shikamaru bergegas masuk kedalam.

Keadaan dalam gedung itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan fisik luar gedung. Yang membedakan hanya sebuah bar yang berisi orang Rusia. Shikamaru terus berjalan tidak peduli, namun justru lebih banyak yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Sampai didepan pintu yang berada di ujung bar, terdapat dua orang bodyguard berbadan besar. Kedua bodyguard itu memandang tidak senang Shikamaru. Shikamaru memutar matanya dengan jenkel, dan ia berkata " Aku ingin bertemu dengan-_nya_ ".

" Dia bekata, _selamat tinggal_ " jawab malas seorang bodyguard. Shikamaru menghelang nafas, ia harus bersabar menhadapi para bodyguard yang menjengkelkan ini.

Shikamaru mengambil sesuatu dalam sakunya, ia menunjukan benda itu pada seorang bodyguard. Melihat benda yang dipegang Shikamaru. Para bodyguard menyingkir, dan memberikan ia ruang untuk lewat.

Tiba didalam ruang tersebut, terdapat seseorang menggunakan pakaian serba putih dengan warna rambut yang senada. Shikamaru tidak terkejut melihat orang tersebut, tanpa mengulur waktu lagi. Shikamaru menyapa…

" Kabuto Kushina "

" Lama tidak jumpa, Shikamaru"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bagaimana Nasib UCHIHA SASUKE ?_

Masih dalam keadaan sakit luar biasa, perlahan sepasang mata hitam mulai membuka kedua matanya. Pandangnya masih belum focus untuk melihat, mencoba melihat sekeliling yang jelas ini bukan tempat yang pernah ia datangi.

Tanggan kanannya ia gunakan untung memegang pelipisnya. Terdapat sebuah balutan perban. Uchiha Sasuke menutup kembali matanya, mencoba mengigat-ingat kejadian yang baru dialaminya..

_Flashback_

_Langkah gontai Sasuke berjalan menlunsuri lorong rumah sakit, tujuannya saat ini adalah keluar dari tempat ini. Sehabis mendengar perintah dari Shikamaru, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Setiap ia kali melangkah, sakit luar biasa dialami lutut kanannya._

_Namu fikiranya terus tertuju pada sang istri, mencemaskan keadaan istrinya apakah Sakura dapat keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat ? tentu saja ia wanita kuat ia pasti akan menemukan segala cara agar dapat keluar dari tempat ini._

_Meresapi detik-detik terakhir Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mungkinkah kali ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya. Mati terjepit dalam puing-puing reruntuhan. Ia terus berfikir namun ketika ia tidak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya perlahan keluar._

_Sasuke terus berfikir, ia gagal sebagi seorang suami yang baik, gagal melindungi istri tercinta, gagal menjadi ayah untuk putranya. Mungkin ini adalah karma yang dimaksudnya Sasori untuknya.._

_Ia pernah kehilangan istrinya sekali, meski sebentar takdir mempertemukan mereka. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.._

_Ia harus menerima lapang dada, melepas kepergian istrinya untuk laki-laki yang dicitainya. Buah hati anak kesayangannya bahkan belum mengetahui, Uchiha Sasuke adalah ayah kandungnya. Bukalan Sasori maupun yang lain.._

_Miris hatinya terus memikirkan hal tersebut, sampai ketika ia melihat…._

" _SASUKE, AWAS DIBELAKANG MU ! "_

_Sontak Sasuke langsung memutar kepalanya, terdapat seorang laki-laki besar memegang kursi yang akan digunakan untuk memukulnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia siap jika kali ini ia akan meregang nyawa. Sampai.._

_**BRUAGH**_

_Suara pukulan benda keras menghantam tubuh seseorang, Sasuke tidak merasakan sakit seperti terhantam benda itu. Segera Sasuke membuka matanya, seketika juga matanya terbelalak.._

" _Still life, baby ? "_

_.. Sakura menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Sasuke terkena hantaman kursi. Seketika kursi itu langsung hancur akibat menghantam Sakura. Sakura langsung terjatuh, dengan cekatan ia menangkap istrinya sebelum terjatun dilantai._

_Pria besar itu, siap menghabisi kedua nyawa didepannya. Dengan cekatan Sasuke mengambil pistol yang dipegan Sakura._

_**DORR**_

_Satu tembakan kelak melubangi kepala pria besar, si pria besar meregang nyawa dan langsung jatuh kebelakang.._

_Sasuke langsung membaringkan Sakura dipangkuannya, darah mengalir dari pelipis kirinya. Namun matanya masih dapat menatapnya. Sakura tersenyum dalam pangkuan Sasuke._

_Mengetahui sang istri masih hidup, Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura. Seketika tangisnya pecah. Ia tidak sanggup lagi membendungnya. Sasuke bergetar hebat dalam pelukannya hingga…_

" _Kau lemah, Uchiha ! Menangis didepan perempuan. Rendah sekali dirimu ! " …sindir Sakura.._

_Sasuke menatap istrinya, tidak peduli ia disebut pecundang sekalipun. Yang terpenting sekarang, Sakura selamat. Sasuke membantu Sakura untuk duduk. Ketika Sasuke memegang bahu kiri Sakura. Sakura meringis kesakitan. Dapat dipaskitakan bahu sebelah kirinya remuk._

_Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, ia kembali merenungkan kegagalannya. Sekali lagi ia gagal melindungi Sakura, bahkahn saat ini Sakuralah yang menyelamatkannya. Air matanya terus mengalis, hingga ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pipinya._

_Sontak Sasue langsung melihat kesumber tersebut. " Syukurlah kau selamat, Sasuke ~" Sakura berkata sambil terus mengusap air mata Sasuke._

_Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke, tidak peduli rasa sakit pada bahunya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah keselamatnnya. _

_..Sasuke berhenti menangis ketika Sakura memeluknya.._

_Sasuke membalas pelukan istrinya, sambil terus menikmati rasa sakit pada tubuhnya yang babak belur. Pelukan itu tidak berlangsung lama, ketika Sakura dengan senganya menjaukahnnya. Sasuke bertanya tanya mengapa Sakura dapat cepat sekali berubah sikap._

" _Ayo, pergi dari sini Sasuke ~" ajakan lirih Sakura. Sakura membantu Sasuke berdiri, sebab Sasuke kesulitan berdiri karna cedera lutunya. Ketika Sasuke berdiri, ia langsung mencium kening istrinya. istrinya sedikit terkejut namun.._

_..Sakura tidak menolak perlakuaan Sasuke padanya, ia hanya tersenyum sesaat hingga Sasuke langsung mendorongnya kebelakang.._

_**BRUAGH**_

_Sakura meringis kesakitan, karna bahunya yang remuk langsung menghantam keras dinding. Namun matanya terbelalak melihat Sasuke sudah tersungkur dilantai. Darah segar terus mengalir dari kepalanya._

_Baru saja seorang pria besar kedua menghantam keras kursi pada Sasuke yang mencoba melindunginya. Sambil meringis kesakitan, Sakura mengambil pistol yang dipegang Sasuke._

_**DORR**_

_Pria itu langsung terpental kebelakang. Kepalanya tertembak telak. Baru saja pria itu meregang nyawa._

_Sontak Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Ia langsung memeriksa keadaan Sasuke._

_Sasuke seketika langsung pingsan karna hantaman kursi pada tubuhnya. Sakura langsung memopong Sasuke menggunakan bahu kanannya. Dengan langkah tertatih tatih, Sakura membawa Sasuke pergi bersamanya keluar dari tempat laknat ini hingga terdengar…._

_**BOOM !**_

End flashback

Memori kejadian yang berlangsung dirumah sakit, Sasuke langsung mencari keberadaan istrinya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak terdapat sakura dimana-pun. Mungkin Sakura sengaja menyalatkannya dan sengaja meninggalkannya.

Menepis pemikiran seperti itu, Sasuke mencoba banggun. Namun seketika ia langsung terjatuh kembali dalam tempat tidur. Sakit luar biasa berasal dari bahu dan punggungnya. Sasuke mengigat hal itu karna ia menggunakan dirinya untuk melindungi Sakura.

Sasuke kembali melamun, ia tersenyum sejenak sambil terus berfikir setidaknya ia sedikit dapat melindungi istrinya. Lamunannya pecah karna terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sumber bunyi tersebut.

Sekelika matanya terbelalak melihat sosok yang berdiri didepan…

" Kau ! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hmm.. Lama tidak jumpa.._

_..Aya_h_.._"

* * *

_TADA SelasAi juga chapter ini. bagaima menurut kalian ?_

_Yang minta etsuke udah dimunculin dums, bagaimana ?_

_Apa readers tidak menyadari mengapa Sakura melakukan cucia darah pada chapter 6 ? nah dalam chaper ini, sudah di jelaskan oleh Karin bukan ? wahahahah. Readernya telmi :P_

_*langsung diamuk reader*_

_Alasan Karin tidak memberitahu sasuke, karna ita tidak tega. Sasuke yang mengetahui cherryblossom itu sakura, sedikti terguncang. Lebih lebih jika tahu Sakura terserang luekimia. Selamannya pasti akan Karin tutup mulut, tidak ingin Sasuke menanggis lagi karna Sakura._

_Kenapa Shikamaru bertemu dengan Kabuto ? baca saja dichaper selanjutnya. Author buat kaya di film transformer 3, ala ala bar yang berisi orang rusia itu loh :D_

_Kalo penggambaran Kabuto sendiri, jepang rusia deh :D_

_Kalo ada yang bertanya mengapa Sakura melindungi Sasuke ? gak mau bocorin sekarang ahhh.._

_Tapi diberi sedikit klue, dichaper selanjutnya. Sikap Sakura kembali akan dingin lagi, alasannya ? ada deh :D_

_Reader tahu tidak ? sasuke tinggal dirumah siapa ? kalo ada yang menjawab rumah Sakura itu SALAH BESAR wkwkwkwk._

_Ini baru awalan Sakura bertemu kembali loh, belum mencapai klimaksnya. Pertarungan dengan akatsuki Tari belum memikirkan mau bagaiman. Tapi Tari udah buat endingnya, reader pasti terharu deh :D wkwkwk_

_Sekian_

_Terimakasih yang sudah, setia review certia Tari :* cipok basah wkwkwk :D_

_THANKS UNTUK REVIEW_

Anisha Ryuzaki, UchiHarunoKid, usashiro, yamaneko achi, Fitri-Chan, I Nikita-chan, nadira cherry, adelleweis, angodess, yura anastasya, dewi sasusaku, Yu, Kira-chan, yura anastasya, Panda Cherry, Ai, Febri Feven, nadyasabrina, syf-chan, prince ice cheery, p.w sasusak, uchiha saara,


	11. My SON

_Shikamaru menjalankan mobilnya, selama perjalanan Shikamaru menyalakan handphone dan menghubungi seseorang. Selesai menelfon, Shikamaru langsung tancap gas. Menuju sebuah alamat yang didapatnya._

_Perjalannan kurang lebih sekitar satu jam. Shikamaru berada dipinggiran kota. Terdapat sebuah kawasan yang lebih mirip kampung mafia. Suasanannya sedikit mencekram, karna banyaknya mafia yang berada disepanjang jalan. Shikamaru harus lebih waspada, bila ia tidak ingin mendapat kejadian tidak mengenakan._

_Memakirkan mobil di sebuah gedung tua, Shikamaru keluar dari mobil. Banyak masyarakat sekitar yang terus memperhatikannya. Tidak ingin ambil pusing, Shikamaru bergegas masuk kedalam._

_Keadaan dalam gedung itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan fisik luar gedung. Yang membedakan hanya sebuah bar yang berisi orang Rusia. Shikamaru terus berjalan tidak peduli, namun justru lebih banyak yang melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak suka._

_Sampai didepan pintu yang berada di ujung bar, terdapat dua orang bodyguard berbadan besar. Kedua bodyguard itu memandang tidak senang Shikamaru. Shikamaru memutar matanya dengan jenkel, dan ia berkata " Aku ingin bertemu dengan-nya "._

" _Dia bekata, selamat tinggal " jawab malas seorang bodyguard. Shikamaru menghelang nafas, ia harus bersabar menhadapi para bodyguard yang menjengkelkan ini._

_Shikamaru mengambil sesuatu dalam sakunya, ia menunjukan benda itu pada seorang bodyguard. Melihat benda yang dipegang Shikamaru. Para bodyguard menyingkir, dan memberikan ia ruang untuk lewat._

_Tiba didalam ruang tersebut, terdapat seseorang menggunakan pakaian serba putih dengan warna rambut yang senada. Shikamaru tidak terkejut melihat orang tersebut, tanpa mengulur waktu lagi. Shikamaru menyapa…_

" _Kabuto Yakushi "_

" _Lama tidak jumpa, Shikamaru"_

_._

_._

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**WANTED**

A Naruto FanFiction by Sayaka Takatari

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**MY Son**

* * *

" Jadi memang ketahuan yaaaa ? "

" Di desa kau penjahat kelas berat yang sedang dicari-cari. Ada perintah untuk segera menangkap begitu sudah dipastikan. Tapi kini muncul kembali sendirian. Berani sekali kau "

Kabuto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, sepertinya ia bangga sekali karna sedang dicari-cari. Berada didepan seorang buronan, bisa saja sekarang Shikamaru menangkap Kabuto. Tapi kini pioritas utama misinya adalah Cherry blossoms dan Akatsuki.

" Aku ingin kau menganalisa ini " perintah Shikamaru, melempar botol kecil berisi darah. Kabuto menangkap, dan sesaat ia memperhatikan struktur darah dalam boto tersebut. Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Kabuto datar, agak kesal benarnya Shikamaru melihat ekspresi itu.

Botol itu dilempar kembali oleh Kabuto. Shikamaru menangkap dan memasukan kembali kedalam sakunya. Shikamaru menunggu-nunggu penjelasan Kabuto, tapi nyatanya Kabuto hanya diam dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

" Aku sedang buru-buru Kabuto ! "

Mendengar suara Shikamaru yang sedikit mengintimidasinya, Kabuto masih memasang wajah datar dan tidak menanggapinya. Mereka berdua diam untuk waktu yang lama. Geram akan sikap Kabuto, Shikamaru mengeluarkan lencana FBI-nya.

Mata Kabuto sedikit menyipit melihat gerakan Shikamaru, bukannya takut atau apa. Kabuto malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Shikamaru mulai kesal, ingin sekali ia menjedotkan Kabuto ketembok :D

Melihat perubahan ekspresi Shikamaru, Kabuto berhenti tertawa dan menyekat air mata yang keluar karna tertawa. Kembali ia melanjutkan kegiatanya, sedikit melirik Shikamaru. Akhirnya Kabuto angkat bersuara.

" Benda seperti itu tidak akan berpengaruh ditempat ini Shikamaru :p " Seru Kabuto dengan nada mengejek.

Tentu saja Shikamaru mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Kabuto, yaitu lencana FBI-nya. Sebenarnya dari tadi Shikamaru sudah memperhitungkan hal ini. Dia berada dilingkungan Mafia, dan jika terdapat seorang FBI disana. Bukan hal sulit bagi para Mafia untuk menghabisinya.

" Siapa pemilik darah itu ? " tanya Kabuto yang sedikit mengejutkan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menunjukan ekspresi datarnya dan menyilangkan legan didepan dadanya.

" Bukan urusan mu "

Heh, Kabuto sedikit terkekeh mendengar hal tersebut. Namun ia justru balik menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan serius. " Darah itu terserang penyakit " Kabuto berkata sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Shikamaru memutar matanya bosan, karna sebenarnya ia juga tahu penyebab hal tersebut dan ia datang menemui orang menjengkelkan ini untuk mendapat penjelasan lebih. Melihat respon datar Shikamaru, Kabuto menduga spekulasi Shikamaru.

" Jika memang kau bertemu dengannya, sampaikan salam duka ku. Karna sebentar lagi ia akan mati " Kabuto berkata mengejek. Walau itu adalah kenyataan sebenarnya. Shikamaru tidak terkejut sama sekali, karna sudah terlebih dahulu mengetahui hal tersebut dari Karin.

" Virus _b-vestibulocochlear_ syaraf yang rusak pada mata. Bentuk stuktur virus itu tidak jauh berbeda, ia akan memangsa sel darah merahnya sendiri. "

**TENONG**

Kata kata Kabuto hampir sama persis seperti yang dikatakan dokter Karin.

" Dalam ilmu kedokteran, hal tersebut tidak pernah ada. Tapi dalam ilmu virology, kami menyebutnya racun dalam darah. "

" Apa maksud-nya ? "

Kabuto diam sebentar, nampak ia sedang berfikir keras. Melihat ekspersi Kabuto seperti itu, dalam hati Shikamaru tertawa terbahak-bahak mentertawakannya.

Kabuto kembali menjelaskan dengan pola bicara yang sedikti membingungkan. Kali ini Shikamaru lah yang seperti orang bodoh didepan seorang professor. Padahal dimanga Shikamaru orang yang paling jenius dikonoha :D

Melihat ekspresi Shikamaru seperti orang bodoh, Kabuto sedikit terkekeh. Tidak buruk juga berbicara dengan seorang FBI, dapat menghiburnya sebentar.

" Anggap saja racun tersebut dapat mempercepat proses penyembuhan. Tapi kadar dosis itu ada batasnya. Yang kulihat dalam darah tersebut, sudah berada dilevel 4. Memang mencuci darah dapat menyaring racun yang belum memakan darah. Tapi…"

Kabuto sedikit memberi penjedaan dalam penjelasannya, tampang kini Kabuto labih serius dari sebelumnya. Shikamaru menatap tajam, sepertinya ia sudah menduga apa yang akan dikatakan Kabuto selanjutnya.

" Kau-tahu-bukan " Kabuto berkata dengan nada horror. Mendapat penjelasan yang bertele-tele dan pada akhirnya ia juga sudah tahu dari awal ujung pembicaran ini. Shikamaru menepuk dahi.

Kabuto sempat terkekeh, jarang-jarang melihat Shikamaru seperti ini. Kali ini Shikamaru bête teramat sangat. Meski malas bertanya lagi pada orang yang menyebalkan, tapi rasa ingin tahunya sangat besar pada pembuat obat laknat tersebut.

" Kau tahu, siapa yang membuat racun tersebut ? " tanya Shikamaru polos. Kali ini Kabuto memasang wajah jengkel karna pertanya Shikamaru. Jujur saja yang sebenarnya terjadi memang Shikamaru tidak tahu bukan :D

" You-Need-No-To-Know " jawab Kabuto dengan nada horror.

Sebelah alis Shikamaru terangkat mendapat jawaban seperti itu, ia seakan orang bodoh yang senang dipermainkan.

Mendapat respon diam dari Shikamaru, Kabuto kembali melanjutkan kegiatanya tanpa melirik Shikamaru. Shikamaru sudah badmood, ia menyilangkan kedua lengan didepan dada. Sedikit melirik Shikamaru, Kabuto menduga jika sebenarnya Shikamaru mengginginkan penjelasan lebih.

Menghelang nafas panjang, karna tidak tega lagi Kabuto terus terang saja.

" Tanpa ku beri tahu, seharusnya kau sudah tahu bukan..

Berpura-pura menjadi mata-mata Akatsuki dan terus membelot dari perintahnya. Karena pemurung yang selalu bersembunyi dalam Kugutsunya, si ahli pembuat racun Suna..

.. AKASUNA SASORI.."

Mendapat penjelasan bertele-tele, Shikamaru memegang kepalanya yang serasa mau copot. Orang ini sungguh bertele-tele.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru sudah menduga, jika Sasori yang membuat racun seperti tersebut. Karna Sasori selalu berada didekat Sakura, bukan hal yang mengejutkan tentunya.

Kabuto yang melihat sikap Shikamaru seperti itu, justru ia yang malah terkejut. Berati berita Akasuana Sasori masih hidup adalah benar. " Jadi berita itu memang benar " kata Kabuto, Shikamaru melihat Kabuto yang terkejut.

Shikamaru berspekulai jika sebenarnya Kabuto baru mengetahui jika pemilik wajah _baby face_ memang masih hidup.

Shikamaru bisa bisa terkena serangat Struke jika berlama-lama berbicara dengan Kabuto yang 11-12 mirip Cak Lontong :D

" Aku pergi dulu " Shikamaru berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan Kabuto tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Jujur saja Shikamaru benar-benar dibuat jengkel dengan perkataan Kabuto. Tapi dari sana ia bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

Meninggalakan gedung tua tersebut, Shikamaru masuk kedalam modil dan segera pergi dari sana. Baru beberapa meter Shikamaru meninggalkan gedung tersebut tiba-tiba terdengar..

**BOMMM !**

Shikamaru langsung mengerem mendadak dan keluar dari mobil. Matanya terbelalak melihat gedung itu meledak dan terbakar hebat. Shikamaru ingat betul bentuk fisik gedung tersebut yang baru ia tinggalkan beberapa meter saja kini sudah lulu lantah.

Shikamaru mengigat ingat, jika kejadian ini seperti yang pernah dialami Sasuke. Baru beberapa saat meninggalkan bagunan tersebut. Sebuah ledakan sudah merusak segalannya. Dengan bergegas Shikamaru mengambil handphonenya, ia segera menghubungi Karin..

" _Moshi-moshi_ "

" KARIN !"

"_Shikamaru ? A-ada apa ?_ "

Suara Karin di ujung terlfon sana terdengar habis baru bangun tidur. Mungkin ia lelah bebelanja dan langsung tidur sampai dihotel. Baru akan menjelaskan situasi yang dialami Shikamaru, tiba-tiba..

**BOOMMMM !**

Bom sekala C-4 meledak kembali, bagunan di sekitar ledakan pertama juga hancur luluh-lantah. Shikamaru yang berada disamping mobilnya, terpental kebelakang.

**BRUAGH**

Kepala Shikamaru tidak sengaja menghantam trotoar dijalan. Shikamaru menyekat darah yang mengalir deras dari pelipisnya. Matanya tidak begitu focus, tapi tanggannya masih memegang handphonenya. Dari ujung sana terdengar Karin terus bertanya tanya dengan panic. Mengapa tiba-tiba Shikamaru tidak bersuara.

**Tuttt tutt tutt**

Terputus sudah panggilan mereka, Karin dilanda panic luar biasa. Dengan tergesa gesa, ia mencari keberadaan Shikamaru lewat GPRSnya. Tanpa member tahu pada saudaranya ia akan ketempat Shikamaru, Karin langsung menutup pintu dengan keras.

**BLAMM**

Acara galau ria Naruto sedikit terusik mendengar pintu dibanting keras oleh Karin. Naruto segera memakai pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan tampang bloonnya Naruto bertanya-tanya kemana pegrinya semua orang -_-

Naruto bahkan tidak tahu jika saat ini saja Shikamaru sedang dalam kesulitan. Dengan malas Naruto masuk kedalam kamar dan segera tidur dikasur.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Memori kejadian yang berlangsung dirumah sakit, Sasuke langsung mencari keberadaan istrinya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak terdapat sakura dimana-pun. Mungkin Sakura sengaja menyalatkannya dan sengaja meninggalkannya.

Menepis pemikiran seperti itu, Sasuke mencoba banggun. Namun seketika ia langsung terjatuh kembali dalam tempat tidur. Sakit luar biasa berasal dari bahu dan punggungnya. Sasuke mengigat hal itu karna ia menggunakan dirinya untuk melindungi Sakura.

Sasuke kembali melamun, ia tersenyum sejenak sambil terus berfikir setidaknya ia sedikit dapat melindungi istrinya. Lamunannya pecah karna terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sumber bunyi tersebut.

Sekelika matanya terbelalak melihat sosok yang berdiri didepan…

" Kau ! "

.

.

.

.

" _Hmm.. Lama tidak jumpa.._

_..Aya_h_.._"

Jantung Sasuke berdetak sangat kencang, ia sangat tidak percaya melihat sosok yang berada didepannya. Ini mimpi atau khayalannya saja. Sedang berdiri sana Uchiha Etsuka anak satu-satunya buah cinta ia dan istrinya.

" Lama tidak jumpa..

…Ayah.."

AYAH ? Sasuke masih menatap tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa ia memanggilnya Ayah ? Sasuke kembali melamun, mungkin anaknya sudah lama mengenalnya jauh sebelum ia mengenak anaknya sendiri.

Lamunan Sasuke pecah ketika, Estuke duduk disampingnya. Etsuke membawa nampan yang berisi makanan, minuman dan obat-obatan.

Etsuke memeriksa suhu tubuh Sasuke, memang panasnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Luka dipelipis kirinya juga sudah mulai mengering. Estuke mengambil air putih dan obat untuk Sasuke minum. Sasuke terus menatapnya horror, seakan akan terdapat pembuhuh berdarah dingin yang siap membunuhnya sekarang.

Lama-lama Etsuke sendiri risih dilihat seperti itu. Dengan jarak terlampau dekat, bisa-bisa ia disebut gay yang sedang bermesraan dengan pasangannya.

" Berhenti menatap ku seperti itu, Ayah ! " seru Eitsuke tidak terima.

Sasuke merunduk mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tersenyum lumrah. Dalam fikirannya sekarang ia sedang merenungi awal pertemuaan mereka.

Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura, dan saat bersamaan Etsuke melindungi ibunya. Alih-alih akan segera dihabisi Sasuke. Etsuke bahkan dengan jelas menyebutnya brengsek untuk menjauhkan Sasuke dengannya. Ia sungguh memalukan sebagi seorang ayah, bagaimana tidak ? Dengan sengaja Sasuke pernah memukulnya dan bahkan pernah menembak Sakura. Padahal anaknya saja melindungi ibunya,ia sungguh malu dan tidak berhak disebut ayah oleh anaknya.

Sasuke melirik sedikit anak disampingnya, bentuk wajah dan rambut 11-12 dengan Sasuke. Tidak mungkin ini bukan anaknya. Apalagi bola mata hijau bergitu seju jika ditatap sama persis dengan yang dimiliki Sakura.

Dalam hati Sasuke bangga, dapat membuat anak setampan ia. Sungguh beruntung Sasuke memiliki darah yang mengalir dalam anaknya. Jika diingat ucapat Etsuke barusan terdengar seperti rengekan Sakura yang sebal ditatap Sasuke mengitimisadi. Sasuke terkekeh sedikit, Etsuke yang berada disampingnya merasa binggung.

_Apa karna benturan dikepalannya, membuat ia hilang akan ?_

Tiba-tiba..

**BRUAGH**

Sebuah pukulat telak mendarah diperutnya, Sasuke meringis sambil memgang bekas pukulan diperutnya. Dalam hati Sasuke ingin menghajar anak tidak tahu sopan santu itu karna main pukul pukul saja.

Tapi jika diresapi pukul-lan tersebut, pukulannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan pukulan Sakura. Sakura memang ganas dalam hal ini, bahkan sifat pukulan tersebut mewarisi pada anaknya. Ini menambah keyakinan Sasuke jika Etsuke adalah anaknya.

Terbebas dari pemikirannya, Sasuke menatap anak disampingnya itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. Berani sekali ia mencari mati dengan Uchiha Sasuke !

Bukan sebuah balasan tidak mengenakan dalam fikiran Sasuke oleh anaknya. Malah sebuah pelukan erat dari Etsuke berikan pada Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri terkejut dengan perubahan sikap tiba-tiba anaknya. Sebenarnya Sasuke malu harus berpelukan dengan seorang pria. Tapi apa mau dikata, yang memelukanya adalah anaknya sediri yang baru pertama kali ditemui.

" Kau jahat, Ayah ! " ucap Etsuke lirih, tanpa sadar air matanya megalir dan membasahi bahu Sasuke yang tidak mengunakan pakaian. Sasuke merasakan basah dibahunya, ia menatap sejenak. Bahunya basah karna anak satu-satunya menangis dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke segera membalas pelukan itu, sejujurnya Sasuke ingin bertanya banyak mengenai segala hal. Ia butuh sebuah penjelasan. Tapi hal tersbut tidak dilakukannya, Sasuke menikmati kebersamaan bersama anaknya.

Pelukan itu tidak berlangsung lama, ketika dengan sengan Etsuke menjauhkan diri. Sasuke menatapnya bingung, ternyata alasanya Etsuke mengambil makanan tersebut untuk Sasuke makan. Karna dari kemarin Sasuke sendiri tidak ingat kapan ia makan.

Memang agak tidak nafsu untuk makan saat ini, Sasuke hanya menatap makanan itu dengan tatapan sayup. Etsuke memperhatikan Sasuke lebih, pasti saat ini ayahnya sedang berfikir keras sampai sampai makanannya saja tidak disentuhnya.

" Dimana ibu-mu, Etsuke ? " tanya Sasuke to-the-poin. Sasuke bertanya tanpa menatap Etsuke sedikit pun. Etsuke sedikit terkejut menanggapi itu, bisa-bisanya ayahnya yang baru bangun setelah dua hari langsung bertanya keberadaan ibunya. Memang itu masuk akal sih, tapi Sasuke balum sembuh tau -_-

" Ibu sedang mandi,

Ibu berpesan untuk mengantarkan makanan pada Ayah, ketika ayah sudah bangun " jawab Etsuke.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Sasuke langsung menatap anaknya. " Apa ? " tanya Etsuke. Mereka berdua kembali diam, sampai Etsuke bertanya, " Apa kau sudah lebih baik, Ayah ? ". Sasuke masih diam sambil menatap makanan ditangannya. Dia enggan bersuara, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal difikirannya. Lantas Sasuke bertanya, " Apa ibu-mu, selalu bersikap dingin ?"

**JEDAR**

Pertanyaan itu membuan Etsuke binggung, Sasuke menengok dan memperhatikan perubahan ekspesi anaknya. Etsuke menggelang-geleng kepala menandakan tidak, sepertinya Sakura bersikap dingin hanya pada Sasuke saja.

Sasuke manghelang nafas panjang, dan tanggan kanannya digunakan untuk menopang kepalannya yang saat ini mau pecah. Mendapat jawban anaknya tersebut, sikap Sakura memang sedikit membuatnya curiga. Kadang ia sangat dingin tapi memingat kemarinlah Sakura yang menyalamatkannya itu membenarkan pernyataan anaknya.

Mengigat kemarinlah Sakura yang menyalamatkannya, tiba-tiba terbesit dalam pikiran Sasuke. Bagaimana keadaan Sakura saat ini ? Sakura kemarin menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi Sasuke. Pasti saat ini Sakura nasibnya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

Untuk memperjelas spekulasi yang bekecamuk dalam fikirannya, akhirnya Sasuke bertanya kembali " Apa ibu-mu, baik-baik saja. Etsuke ?".

Sasuke menatap anaknya binggung, ekspersi yang ditunjukannya hanyalah senyum. Apa mungkin Sakura sebenarnya baik-baik saja, tidak seperti apa yang difikirkan Sasuke. Tapi jika diperhatikan meurut Sasuke senyum anaknya itu menyebalkan. Persis sekali dengan sifat ibunya yang menurun pada anaknya.

" Ibu, baik-baik saja kok " jawab Etsuke senang.

Sasuke tersenyum sesaat, syukurlah Sakura baik-baik saja. Agak mengejutkan untuk Etsuke tiba-tiba kepalanya seperti dielus-elus. Ketika ia membuka matanya, benar yang melakukannya itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus kepala anak semata wayangnya. Hatinya sangat senang, baru pertama kali ia dapa menyentuh anaknya

" Terimakasih Etsuke, kau sudah menjaga Ibu-mu. Selama aku tidak ada " kata Sasuke bernada lirih. Mendengar suara Sasuke lirih, Etsuke menatap ayahnya langsung. Sasuke mebuang muka, wajahnya kini kembali sedih. Tidak mau membuat ayahnya merasa terbebani, Etsuke bersuara..

" Tidak. Ibu wanita yang kuat. Ia yang selalu menjaga ku " Bela Etsuke pada ibunya. Sasuke masih enggan untuk menatapnya. Ia tersenyum kecut mengetahui itu, Sakura wanita kuat yang tidak perlu dilindungi.

" _Dan ibu juga selalu menjaga Ayah_ " tambahan Etsuke.

**JEDAR**

Bagaikan disambar petih tengah hari bolong, Sasuke tercengang mendengar hal tersebut, Sasuke menatap anaknya tidak percaya. '_Dan ibu juga selalu menjaga Ayah'_ Bagaimana bisa Sakura dapat menjaganya, jika selama ini ia sudah meninggal batin Sasuke.

Baru Sasuke akan bertanya kembali, untuk memdapatkan penjelasan tiba-tiba..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Etsuke ! "

.

.

.

* * *

Bagaimana menurut kalian ?

Hehhe beberapa kata diambil dalam komik Naruto biar agak mirip denga aslinya. Kalian suka tidak sama Ffn ini, ada yang komenkatanya bertele-tele u,u

Tapi inti konfliknya gak seru kalo gak sampe klimaks.

Review

adelleweis : Wah trimakasih banyak yaaaa, hehehe Tari jadi senang :) Kasih bocoran sedikit aja yaaaak. Nanti dichapter selanjutnya akan dibuat klonflik lagi. sasuke dichaper depan mau tidak mau harus melepas sakura :'( tapi pada akhrinya yaaaa ada de hahahh :D baca terus yaaa, review biar nambah ispriasi cerita kelanjutannya :D

Fitri-Chan : Bagaimana menurut mu ? Chaper 10 dengan chaper 11 ? tapi Tari rasa Sasukenya kurang mesra sama anaknya -_- hahaha kamu benar, sasuke ada dirumah sasori. trus kenapa sasori gak ngusir ? :D Yos semangat 45

Anisha Ryuzaki : Serius chper 10 mengharukan banget ? wahh terimakasih yaaa. kasih bocoran dikit deh, dichapter selanjutnya sasuke mengetahui mengapa sakura meninggalkannya :'( tapi binggung mau buat yang lebih sedih lagi bagaimana :D

UchiHarunoKid : geregetan ? kaya lagunya sherina dums ? :D iya yang manggil itu etsuke, etsuke sebenenya udah tau ayahnya itu sasuke sudah lama banget bahkan sebelum sasuke mengetahui anaknya dichaper ini. alasanya ada deh :D

Tafiscarlata : Kamu tidak telmi kok :D kamu pintar seperti Shikamaru *amin*

* * *

**Mind or REVIEW ?**

* * *

_**By - SAYAKA TAKATARI**_


	12. My Wife

_Untuk memperjelas spekulasi yang bekecamuk dalam fikirannya, akhirnya Sasuke bertanya kembali " Apa ibu-mu, baik-baik saja. Etsuke ?"._

_Sasuke menatap anaknya binggung, ekspersi yang ditunjukannya hanyalah senyum. Apa mungkin Sakura sebenarnya baik-baik saja, tidak seperti apa yang difikirkan Sasuke. Tapi jika diperhatikan meurut Sasuke senyum anaknya itu menyebalkan. Persis sekali dengan sifat ibunya yang menurun pada anaknya._

_" Ibu, baik-baik saja kok " jawab Etsuke senang._

_Sasuke tersenyum sesaat, syukurlah Sakura baik-baik saja. Agak mengejutkan untuk Etsuke tiba-tiba kepalanya seperti dielus-elus. Ketika ia membuka matanya, benar yang melakukannya itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus kepala anak semata wayangnya. Hatinya sangat senang, baru pertama kali ia dapa menyentuh anaknya_

_" Terimakasih Etsuke, kau sudah menjaga Ibu-mu. Selama aku tidak ada " kata Sasuke bernada lirih. Mendengar suara Sasuke lirih, Etsuke menatap ayahnya langsung. Sasuke mebuang muka, wajahnya kini kembali sedih. Tidak mau membuat ayahnya merasa terbebani, Etsuke bersuara.._

_" Tidak. Ibu wanita yang kuat. Ia yang selalu menjaga ku " Bela Etsuke pada ibunya. Sasuke masih enggan untuk menatapnya. Ia tersenyum kecut mengetahui itu, Sakura wanita kuat yang tidak perlu dilindungi._

_" Dan ibu juga selalu menjaga Ayah " tambahan Etsuke._

_**JEDAR**_

_Bagaikan disambar petih tengah hari bolong, Sasuke tercengang mendengar hal tersebut, Sasuke menatap anaknya tidak percaya. 'Dan ibu juga selalu menjaga Ayah' Bagaimana bisa Sakura dapat menjaganya, jika selama ini ia sudah meninggal batin Sasuke._

_Baru Sasuke akan bertanya kembali, untuk memdapatkan penjelasan tiba-tiba.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_" Etsuke ! "_

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**WANTED**

A Naruto FanFiction by Sayaka Takatari

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**My Wife**

* * *

Mendengar suara tersebut membuat kedua Uchiha menengok kebelakang. Berdiri disana bersandar pada pitu, menyilangkan kedua legan, dan menatap dingin didepannya. Uchiha Sakura nampak tidak senang dengan kedekatan ayah dan anak itu.

" Etsuke, waktunya pertandingan " perintah Sakura dengan nada dingin. Anaknya menghelang nafas, sepertinya ia sudah paham betul sifat ibunya. Etsuke memeluk sejenak ayahnya dan pergi menuruti perintah ibunya.

Sebenarnya Sasuke agak kesal diperlakukan dingin oleh Sakura, padahal ia baru saja bertemu setelah sekian lama. Bisa bisanya ada yang memisahkan mereka. " Usai makan minumlah obat mu, Uchiha " Sakura berkata dingin.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap tiba-tiba Sakura. Bisa-bisanya sekarang ia menjadi dingin padahal kemarin ia sangat lembut pada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tanjam istrinya, dalam hatinya ia mengumpal tidak senang.

Sasuke dan anaknya keluar dari kamar tamu, meski belum jelas Sasuke tahu ia berada dikamar siapa. Terdengar suara mobil keluar dari bagasi, sepertinya Sakura baru saja pergi mengantar anaknya.

Sasuke sedikit bosan, ia jenuh karna harus berdiam diri dikamar. Tapi mengigat tiap kali tubuhnya digerakan, ia merasakan perih luar biasa. Sasuke menghelang nafas dan menatap atap dengan pandangan kosong. Lumayan lama ia melamun, tapi Sakura belum juga kembali.

Sedikit terbesi dalam fikirannya, pesan terakhir Sakura. '_Usai makan minumlah obat mu, Uchiha_' mengigat hal tersebut. Sasuke melirik obat disampingnya. Itu adalah obat perngurang rasa nyeri.

Sasuke tersenyum lumrah, ternyata sikap dingin Sakura hanya untuk menutupi kekhawatiran keadaanya. Jika ia sedang akur dengan istrinya, Sasuke ingin sekali mengoda Sakura saat itu. Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus mengurungkan niatnya.

Agak ragu Sasuke untuk meminum obat yang diberi Sakura, bisa jadi itu adalah sebuah racun mungkin. Tapi segera ia membuang fikiran itu jauh-jauh. Perlahan ia menela obat dan meminum segelas air. Obatnya memang tidak terasa pahit, tapi tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening.

Mungkin itu efek obat yang akan berkerja selama ia dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang seakan mau pecah. _Agrh sakit sekali_ ! Perahan ia tidak merasakan apa-apa, tubuhnya lemas seketika, ia langsung terjatuh kembali diranjang, pandanganya memudar, _gelap…._

Sadar atau tidak Sasuke kembali menutup matanya, ia kembali tertidur lagi. Hinga…

Matahari kian meninggi, meninggakan fajar untuk menyinari aktifitas dibawahnya. Sudah pukul tiga siang, perlahan Sasuke membuka matanya. Pandangan belum terlalu jelas,ia meraskaan panas disekitar tubuhnya. Menengok kesamping terdapat jam yang menunjukan pukul tiga siang. Rupanya ia tertidur hampir seharian.

Sasuke megerakan tubuhnya berusaha untuk bangun. Pandangan kini sudah focus, ia sudah sadar seutuhnya. Sedikit mengerakan anggota tubuhnya, tapi ia merasa aneh. Tidak terasa sakit seperti tadi pagi. Hebat sekali obat yang diberikan Sakura. Sasuke sedikit terkekeh jika ia mengingat Sakura istrinya.

Tapi Sasuke juga agak penasaran, sebenarnya ia dibawa kemana oleh Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke duduk dipingiran ranjang. Ia mengerakan kedua jari kakinya. Sepertinya normal….

Sasuke mencoba untuk berdiri, sedikit sakit memang. Ia kembali terjatuh diranjang, tapi bukan Uchiha Sasuke namannya jika ia langsung terjatuh tanpa mencoba bangkit kembali.

Sasuke perlahan berdiri kembali, perlahan ia mencoba mengerakan kedua kakinya. Sakit sekali ketika ia mencoba untuk berjalan. Layaknya terkena struke, hanpir ia terjatuh dilantai jika tidak perpegangan dipingiran meja.

Kembali Sasuke mecoba berjalan. Sepertinya ia sudah dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaannya sekarang. Sampai didepan pintu kamar, terdapat tangga yang menghubungkan ruang makan. Sasuke sedikit penasanan dengan interior rumah-sementara-Sakura. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling.

Sampai di ruang makan, ia sedikit terkejut. Terdapat sebuah makan siang dan obat yang sengaja disiapkan. Tentu saja pasti makanan ini untuknya. Tidak ada orang lain dirumah selain ia yang sedang sakit. Ada secarik kertas terselip dibelakang piring..

' _Usai makan minum obatlah, dan kau sudah membaik._

_Cepat pergi dari sini !_'

Sasuke sedikit kesal dengan isi pesan tersebut. Itu adalah pesan dari Sakura untuknya, menyuruhnya untuk segera pegi dari sini padahal keadaannya masih belum stabil. Sasuke duduk dikursi, dan perlahan ia menyantap makanan yang sudah disiapkan Sakura.

_Rasanya seperti sampah organic -_-_

Baru sekali ia mengunyah makan tersebut, buru buru Sasuke membuangnya diwestafel. Rupanya Sakura ingin mengracuni dengan memberinya makan. Kemampuan memasak Sakura dari dulu sampai sekarang ditadak berubah sama sekali. Masih payah dalam memasak. Lalu siapa yang selama ini memasak untuk anaknya ?

Perlahan Sasuke menelan obat dan minum segelas air. Obat itu tidak berefek seperti obat yang pertama ia minum. Bosan hanya duduk duduk saja diruang makan, Sasuke beranjak dan kembali mengelilingi rumah tersebut.

Sampai diruang keluarga, ia terkejut dengan banyak sekali foto Sakura bersama anaknya. Mulai dari kelahiran, dari balita, masa kanak-kanak, dan awal masuk sekolah. Rupanya Sakura mudah melalui hal tersebut bersama anaknya. Sasuke sedikit menatap tajam sebuah foto. Itu adalah foto Sakura seusai proses melahirkan dan sedang menggedong anaknya, bahkan Sasuke ingat betul bagaimana pakaian yang dikenakan Sakura pada saat ia tertembak.

Rupanya Sakura sudah menipunya sampai berpura-pura mati segala, padahjal ia sampai mau menyusul istrinya dialam sana. Lalu siapa sosok yang ia temui dirumah sakit tersebut dan terbaring dimakam ?

_Dari sini baca sambil dengerin lagu long kiss good bye, biar pas :D_

Sasuke kembali menaru foto tersebut ditempatnya semula, baru ia akan pergi dari sana. Matanya mengakap sesuatu dipojok sana. Karna penasan Sasuke mengambil benda tersebut. Itu adalah..

_Salam.._

_Menautkan dua hati dalam ikatan suci pernikahan,  
semoga menjadi langkah awal kami menuju kebahagiaan.  
Dengan mengucap syukur atas berkah dan karunia dari Tuhan,  
kami bermaksud mengucap ikrar suci dalam walimatul'ursy pernikahan kami :_

_**Akasuna Sasori & Haruno Sakura**_

Mata Sasuke terbelalak dengan isi pesan tersbut, itu adalah undanga pernikan Sasori dengan istrinya. Bahkan Sakura usah ditidak menggunakan nama Uchiha lagi. Tanggan bergetar memegang undang tersebut, ia sangat tidak percaya. Ini pasti hanyalah lolucon saja. Tidak mungkin istinya menghianatinya dan menikah dengan laki-laki lain.

Bagaimana bisa Sakura masih berstatus SAH istrinya menikah dengan mantan kekasihnya. Bercerai saja belum ! Ini adalah sebuah penghianatan yang memalukan. Memang benar kerabat Sasuke mengetahui Sasuke menjadi duda yang ditinggal mati istrinya. Tapi sekarang istrinya masih hidup sehat wallafiat dan bahkan belum menggugat cerai Sasuke.

Sesaat setelah membaca isi undang tersebut, lagi-lagi kepala seperti dihantam benda keras. Sakit kepalanya kambuh lagi, ia terus memegang kepalanya yang mau copot itu. Tanggan tidak berhenti bergetar, hinga ia mendengar suara dari belakang..

" Rupanya, Sakura masih membiarkan mu hidup. Uchiha "

Sasuke terkerjut dengan suara tiba-tiba tersebut, undangan yang dipegangnya pun tidak sengaja terjatuh. Ia mengenal siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Sasuke membalikan badannya, matanya menatap tajah sosok didepannya. " Akasuna Sasori " Sasuke berkata dingin.

" Sepertinya kau sudah membaca undangan kami " ungkap Sasori banga, Sasuke sedikit kesal karna kali ini ia kalah.

" Seperti yang ku katakan, selamanya Sakura akan menjadi milikku !"

Cih, Uchiha Sasuke langsung membuang muka mendengar hal tersebut. Tangannya mengepal dengan keras. Lagi-lagi ia mendapat kejutan berisi fakta yang memilukan. " Apa maksudnya ini ? " tanya Sasuke dingin.

" Kau tahu bukan, Etsuke harus memiliki ayah yang sah secara hukum ! "

Sasuke diam tidak menanggapi Sasori, ia masih mencerna tiap kata yang diungkapkan Sasori. Hening sementara hingga Sasuke angkat bersuara..

" Etsuke maupun Sakura masih SAH menjadi anak dan istriku ! " klaim Sasuke dengan penekanan ditengah.

" Uchiha Sakura sudah meniggal sepuluh tahun lalu !

Yang sekarang ada hanyalah Haruno Sakura !" balas Sasori dengan nada menantang.

Sasuke mengirim _deadgleath_ pada Sasori, ia benci jika Sasori berkata begitu. Telebih lagi mengaitkan istri dan anaknya.

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, ia berfikir sejenak. Sasuke telah gagal menjaga istrinya, ia gagal menajadi ayah yang baik untuk putranya. Jika diingat kembali Sasuke dari awal memang tidak pantas memiliki Sakura.

Awalnya saja Sasuke merengut kesucian Sakura untuk dapat mensuksesan misinya. Ia menyatakan cinta hanya karna tidak ingin dihantui rasa bersalah. Menikah pun juga sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab saja. Meski yang sebenarnya wanita itu telah meluluhkan hatinya yang beku, dan dapat mencintai wanita itu. Memang Sasuke mencintai Sakura, tapi cinta itu muncul setelah mereka menikah. Bahkan dalam keadaan Sakura hamil saja Sasuke sering meninggalkannya untuk sebuah misi.

Sasuke tidak dapat membagi memposisikan dirinya sebagai seorang suami atau agent FBI. Ia lebih mementingkan misi dari pada istrinya. Kebahagian tidak dapat ia beri pada istrinya. Egonya terlalu tinggi untuk memiliki semuannya. Sakura hanya akan menderita bila terus bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya ingin membahagiakan wanita tersebut, dengan berat hati Sasuke harus mengambil keputusan..

" _Aku kan memberinya kebahagian. Aku…_

.

.

.

_Aku akan melepasnya.._ " ungkap Sasuke lirih. Sasuke sedikit terisak mengatakan hal memalukan itu. Tapi karna gengsinya begitu tinggi, ia tidak mau menangis didepan pria.

Sasori yang mendengar suara lirih Sasuke sedikit kesal, gensinya begitu tinggi hanya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya saja. Menyedihkan !

" Aku akan memberinya kebahagian, dan status tentunya " ungkap Sasori percaya diri. Mendengar hal tersebut, Sasuke ..

" Dan kau tidak ada usha untuk mempertahankannya ? " tanya Sasori tiba-tiba. Sasuke kembali membuang muka dengan sikap diam.

Merasa Sasuke hanya diam saja, itu berati YA bagi Sasori jika Sasuke melepas Sakura.

" Aku ada satu permintaan "

" Apa ?!"

" Tolong bahagiakan Sakura "

" Pasti akan kulakukan "

" Dan satu hal lagi, sampai saat itu biarkan aku tetap bersama istriku sampai ia..

.

.

.

.

Sampai ia, _bersanding dialtar.._

_..bersama mu_.

Dengan begitu, aku akan ikhlas melepasnya.."

" Uchiha kau ?! "

" Dan biarkan aku..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.. _Menjadi pengiringnya_. "

Selesai berbincang dengan Sasori, Sasori pergi entah kemana. Sasuke tidak peduli.

Berjam-jam Sasuke hanya duduk dikursi, dengan terus memegang keningnya. Sampai sekarang ia terus berfikir, tidak akan menyesal melepas istrinya. Ini semua untuk kebahagian Sakura. Sasuke terus memikirkan Sakura, sampai ia lupa sekarang sedang dimarkas musuh dan misinya.

Tekadnya sudah bulat, ia memang harus melepas Sakura jika ingin melihatnya bahagia. Bosan hanya duduk saja, Sasuke memutuskan untuk keluar. Menghirup udara senja, sudah sore rupanya.

Lingkungan dekat rumah Sasori berada dipinggir kota, jauh mata memandang banyak hamparan taman cantik yang sengaja dirawat oleh penghuni terus berjalan disepanjang taman hingga ia melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak asing.

Sakura istrinya sedang bermain baseball bersama Etsuke anaknya.

Sasuke sedikit melirik mobil disamping taman tersebut, rupanya Sakura baru menjemput ananknya selesai pertandingan baseball dan sengaka mampir ketaman untuk merayakannya. Sasuke terus memperharikan kedua orang tersebut. Dan mereka berdua pun tidak sadar selam ini sedang ada yang mengawasinya.

" Ibu, lihat pukulan terakhirku ! " ungkap Etsuke penuh semangat. Etsuke melempar bola, lemparan itu lumayan jauh. Hingga terjatuh didekat..

Melihat bola tersebut terlempar jauh, sontak Sakura langsung mengejarnya. Hingga berada didekat posisi jatuhnya bola, ia berhenti. Sakura terkejut, matanya terbelalaki melihat seorang pria member bola yang dilempar anaknya.

Itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Ketika bola dilempar, bola terjatuh didekat Sasuke. Dengan sengaja Sasuke ingin mengembalikan bola tersbut, namun justru Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. Sakura hanya menatapnya tidak percaya. Apa yang sedang difikirkannya tidak terbaca oleh Sasuke.

Karna merasa ibunya lama datang kembali, Etsuke menyusul kemanan pergi ibunya. " A-ayah.. I-Ibu.." Etsuke berkata seketika membuat kedua pasangan suami istri tersebut berhenti menatap. Sakura membuang mukan dan langsung meninggalkan mereka.

" Ibu tunggu, mau kemana ?" upaya Etsuke menghentikan ibunya. Sakura diam tidak menjawab, menengok pun tidak.

" Kena tiba-tiba ibu pergi " Etsuke berkata polos. Ia tidak tahu penyebab pergi ibunya karna ada kehadiran ayahnya. Sasuke menanggapi sikap dingin istrinya dengan lapang dada. Mungkin memang dari awal Sakura tidak menginginkann kehadirannya.

" Ayo, ayah kita susul ibu " Etsuke berkata sambil menggandeng tangan ayahnya. Sasuke menurut saja, apa mau anaknya. Etsuke terus mengandeng Sasuke sampai dibelakang mobil mereka. Rupanya Sakura sudah dulu masuk kedalam mobil. Ia berada dibelakagn kemudi. Siap menginjak gas untuk segera pergi, tapi..

" Ayo ayah, masuk kedalam " ajak Etsuke, Sasuke sedikit menolak ajakan anaknya tersebut. Tapi karna tidak tega ia menurut saja. Padahal baru saja Sasuke akan pegi dari kediaman Sasori. Tapi malah ia justru kembali kesana.

Dalam mobil tidak satupun dari mereka angkat bersuara, Etsuke sudah beberapa kali mencoba obrolan ringan agar mencariakan suasanan. Lagi-lagi tidak satu pun dari suami istri tersebut bersuara. Hening dalam perjalanan, hingga berhenti kembali disebuah kediaman Sasori.

Keluar dari mobil dan buru-buru Sakura masuk kedalam rumah, Etsuke melihat hal itu sedikit membingungkannya. Jarang sekali ibunya pergi meninggalkannya. Berberda dengan sudut pandang Etsuke, Sasuke berpendapat sikap Sakura tiba-tiba kabur adalah upayanya mengalihkan wajahnya yang merah karna salah tingkah.

Sasuke sedikit terkekeh tapi ia masih diam disamping mobil, baru beberapa langskah Etsuke memasuki rumah Sasori. Etsuke menegok kebelakang, ternyata ayahnya masih enggan masuk kedalam. Penyebabnya tentu saja ia tidak tahu bukan.

Sontak Etsuke kembali dan langsung menarin Sasuke keluar. Ia sedikit menyeret agar ayahnya mau masuk kedalam. " Tadaima " salam Etsuke tiba didalam rumah. " Okari Etsuke-kun. Aku telah menyiapkan makan malam " balas Sasori. Loh sejak kapan Sasori kembali ?

" Apa Ayah boleh ikut makan besama, paman ? " tanya polos Etsuke. Mendengar pertanyaan seperti tersebut, Sasuke langsung menatapnya tidak percaya. " Ya " Jawab Sasori singkat. Tentu saja Sasori mengizinkan Sasuke untuk makan besama. Karna mereka berdua melakukan perjajian tentunya.

Sasuke dengan sengaja melambatkan langkahnya menuju ruang makan, ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sakura yang terus menghindar. Etsuke sedikit salah mengertikan sikap Sasuke tersebut. Mereka masih mau-malu rupanya.

Sampai diruang makan, Sakura sedang memindahkan makanan. Sasuke sedikit menyayangkan dengan pakaian yang digunakan Sakura sekarang. Sakura hanya mengunakan kaos tanpa lengan dan cela pendek yang mengekspose kaki cantinya.

Akhirnya makan malam pun tiba, tidak satu pun dari pasangan suami istri tersebut saling menatap atau menyapa. Mereka berdua masih setia diam menghindari satu sama lain. Hanya Sasori dan Etsuke saja yang terus berbincang ringan.

Hingga selesai makan malam, Etsuke langsung masuk kekamarnya. Tinggal Sasori serta kedua pasang suami istri tersebut. " Apa yang dia lakukan disini, Sasori ?! " tanya Sakura tiba tiba. Sasori langsung memutar kepala melihat Sakura.

" Sakura, dia.."

" Selesai makan, segera pergi dari sini. Uchiha !" perintah Sakura yang mengusir Sasuke. Dalam hati Sasuke ingin sekali membalas perkataan istrinya yang melakukannya kurang ajar itu. Lagi lagi Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Ia hanya menatap piring bekas sisa makanannya.

Melihat Sauke yang hanya diam saja, membuat Sakura kesal. Segela _deadgleath_ dikeluarkan dengan berbagai cara agar membuat sibungsu Uchiha itu segera pergi. Melihat _deadgleath_ yang ditujukan untuk suaminya, kali ini Sasori harus turun tanggan..

" Cepat pegi dari sini, UCHIHA !"

" Sakura hentikan ! Kau tidak lihat, sekarang sedang hujan.

Tidak mungkin membiarkannya pegi sekarang " bela Sasori.

Cukup Sakura tidak tahan lagi, ia mengebrak meja dan langsung pergi kemar. Tanpa mebereskan piring bekas makan, mau tidak mau Sasori yang harus menyelesaikan ini.

Sasuke kembali mengerutu sikap istrinya, apa karna ia berada didekat Sasori. Yang membuat istrinya membangkang pada suaminya itu ? lagi lagi Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan.

Sasuke bangkit dan bejalan pergi, tentu saja ia tidak akan keluar karna masih hujan. Kondisi tubuhnya pun masih belum stabil. Bisa bisa ia pingsan kelelahan dan kedinginan. Jadi Sasuke memutuskan hanya duduk dikursi ruang tamu sambil meunggu redanya hujan.

Tidak terasa hampir tengah malam, hujan pun belum reda. Masing masing penghuninya sudah tertidur nyenyak dikamar. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Sasuke merebahkan tubunya. Ia tidak sadar jika tertidur sofa ruang tamu. Suhu diruang tamu dapat dikatakan cukup dingin, terlebih lagi sibungsu Uchiha hanya memakai kemaje saja tanpa menggunakan jaket maupun selimut.

Dari kejauhan, sejak tadi ada yang terus memperhatikan sosok yang kini tertidur disofa. Ya Sakura terus memperhatikan keadaan Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya. Sakura tidak tidur bersama calon suami maupun anaknya. Mereka bertiga tidur terpisah masing masing.

Karna tidak tega melihat Suaminya menggigil karena kedinginan, Sakura keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dengan langkah pelan pelan tanpa mau mambangunkan sosok yang sedang tertidu itu. Sakura berada disamping Sasuke, memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan suhu tubuh Sasuke, badannya panas sekali. Mungkin ia demam karna belum sepenuhnya sembuh dan telebih lagi sekarnag Sasuke harus tidur disofa diselimuti suhu dingin. Sontak membuat Sakura langsung membopong Sasuke pindah. Sakura membawa SaSuke kedalam kamarnya, tidak mungkin membawa kekamar calon suaminya bukan. Sama seperti Sakura, dari dalam kamar. Sasori terus memperhatikan sikap Sakura.

Setelah ditaruh Sasuke diranjangnya, Sakura langsung menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal. Sasuke belum membuka matanya, dan itu membuat Sakuta panic. Apa Sasuke terkena hipotermia ?

Dengan terburu-buru Sakura kedapur dan mengambil perlengkapan PT3K. Sakura langsung mengompres kening Sasuke, berharap suhunya turun. Sayang sekali, tiba tiba suhu tubuh Sasuke turun derastis hingga dititik kritis.

Sasuke sudah berada dititik dingin, dimana jika tubuh mengelami suhu tersebut akan mempercepat kerja jantung. Jika jantung memopa terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba melambat, maka ia akan gagal jantung. Tidak memperdulikan Sasori yang sedang mengintip dibelakang pintu.

Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke dalam selimut, ia kini membagi panas tubuhnya. Dari sini Sakura dapat merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang perlahan kembali normal. Itu membuat Sakura lega, Sakura tidak sadar kedekatannya sekarang dapat dibilang intim.

Perlahan Sasuke mebuka matanya, ia sedikit terkejut dengan Sakura yang sedang memeluknya. Tapi Sasuke justru membiarkan Sakura diposisinya sekarang. Menegahui Sasuke sudah sadar, Sakura berkata

" Syukurlah Sasuke, kau sudah sadar " ucapnya sambil mengeratkan lebih pelukannya.

Sasuke sedikit merasakan segelintir kecemasan Sakura dari kata yang diungkapkannya. Sasuke pun membalas pelukan istrinya masih dalam posisi yang sama.

" Terimakasih, Sakura " ungkap Sasuke lirih.

* * *

Sekian dulu untuk Chpater 12, sebenarnya mau lebih panjang lagi tapi udah malem ngetiknya dan besok sudah masuk. Jadi dilanjutinya lagi, nantinya :)

Bagaimana menurut kalian ?

Kalian suka kah, kecewa kah, atau bencikah ? Kirim kritik, saran maupun masukan sebanyak banyaknya. Review yaaa :)

ada yang nanya, sakura di racunin sasori ? itu tidak benar

sebenarnya sasori lah yang membuat obat itu untuk sakura obar perngurang rasa nyeri tapi sakura makenya udah kelewat batas jadi yaaa getu. pada dasarnya itu obat seperti biasa, cuma karna sel darah putih nya jadi agresis dan memakan darah merah. makanya disebut racun dalam darah. namanya obatnya tari lupa :D

Yang gak tau Cak Lontong, itu nonton ILK dulu di trans7 indo lawak klub. perhatiin kalo cak lagi ngomong :D

Nah baca pas Sasori sama sakura sambil dengerin lagu long kiss goodbye yak :D

Maaf yaa, kalo dicapter ini tidak memuaskan, atau banyak kata-kata yang tidak tepat. karna langsung diupload tanpda diedit. udah nguantek bingit cyiiiin. cucok deh :D

* * *

**Mind or REVIEW ?**

* * *

**By - Sayaka TakaTARI**


	13. Sakura

_Dari kejauhan, sejak tadi ada yang terus memperhatikan sosok yang kini tertidur disofa. Ya Sakura terus memperhatikan keadaan Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya. Sakura tidak tidur bersama calon suami maupun anaknya. Mereka bertiga tidur terpisah masing masing._

_Karna tidak tega melihat Suaminya menggigil karena kedinginan, Sakura keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dengan langkah pelan pelan tanpa mau mambangunkan sosok yang sedang tertidu itu. Sakura berada disamping Sasuke, memeriksa suhu tubuhnya._

_Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan suhu tubuh Sasuke, badannya panas sekali. Mungkin ia demam karna belum sepenuhnya sembuh dan telebih lagi sekarnag Sasuke harus tidur disofa diselimuti suhu dingin. Sontak membuat Sakura langsung membopong Sasuke pindah. Sakura membawa SaSuke kedalam kamarnya, tidak mungkin membawa kekamar calon suaminya bukan. Sama seperti Sakura, dari dalam kamar. Sasori terus memperhatikan sikap Sakura._

_Setelah ditaruh Sasuke diranjangnya, Sakura langsung menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal. Sasuke belum membuka matanya, dan itu membuat Sakuta panic. Apa Sasuke terkena hipotermia ?_

_Dengan terburu-buru Sakura kedapur dan mengambil perlengkapan PT3K. Sakura langsung mengompres kening Sasuke, berharap suhunya turun. Sayang sekali, tiba tiba suhu tubuh Sasuke turun derastis hingga dititik kritis._

_Sasuke sudah berada dititik dingin, dimana jika tubuh mengelami suhu tersebut akan mempercepat kerja jantung. Jika jantung memopa terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba melambat, maka ia akan gagal jantung. Tidak memperdulikan Sasori yang sedang mengintip dibelakang pintu._

_Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke dalam selimut, ia kini membagi panas tubuhnya. Dari sini Sakura dapat merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang perlahan kembali normal. Itu membuat Sakura lega, Sakura tidak sadar kedekatannya sekarang dapat dibilang intim._

_Perlahan Sasuke mebuka matanya, ia sedikit terkejut dengan Sakura yang sedang memeluknya. Tapi Sasuke justru membiarkan Sakura diposisinya sekarang. Menegahui Sasuke sudah sadar, Sakura berkata_

" _Syukurlah Sasuke, kau sudah sadar " ucapnya sambil mengeratkan lebih pelukannya._

_Sasuke sedikit merasakan segelintir kecemasan Sakura dari kata yang diungkapkannya. Sasuke pun membalas pelukan istrinya masih dalam posisi yang sama._

" _Terimakasih, Sakura " ungkap Sasuke lirih._

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**WANTED**

A Naruto FanFiction by Sayaka Takatari

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**My Wife is Come Back**

* * *

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, hingga beberapa waktu. Menikmati pelukan yang diberikan pasangan. Namun kemesraan pasangan suami istri itu tidak berlangsung lama. Dengan perubahan sikap Sakura yang mendadak dingin kembali.

"Jangan pernah kau, lakukan hal itu lagi. Uchiha !" Sakura.

Sasuke masih mendekap erat istrinya cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakanya. Ia mengangkap alis dan sambil terus menatap istrinya lekat. Mendapat pandangan yang ditujukan untuknya terus menurus. Sakura membuang muka sebal.

"Itu sudah kewajiban ku" jawab Sasuke acuh.

Sontak mendengar hal itu, Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke tajam. Rupanya suaminya tersebut cukup lumayan keras kepala juga. Sakura sedikit emosi dengan sikap suaminya yang tidak menghawatirkan keselamatannya. Padadahl sudah susah-susah Sakura menyelamatkannya, malah seenak jidat ia menanggapinya enteng.

Merasa suasana mendadak menjadi tidak enak, Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. Perlahan emosi Sakura yang awalnya memanas kini mendingin. Sakura menyadarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke, dan tentu saja membalas pelukannya.

Entah apa yang difikirkan Sakura, tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata. Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan istrinya yang tiba-tiba saja mengisak. Sontak ia langsung melepasakan pelukannya dan menatapnya. Sakura mencoba membuang muka, tapi justru Sasuke langsung mencekram kedua pipinya.

"Katakan Sakura ?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura sengaja tidak menatpanya, air matanya yang selama ini ia bendung perlahan keluar. Langsung saja Sasuke menghapus air mata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kau masih tidak mau bercerita ?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura masih diam, tetap menjaga sikap dinginnya tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Air matanya terus keluar, tangisnya menjadi-jadi dan bahunya kini bergetar. Emosi Sakura yang selama ini belenggu, mendadak meledak.

"Hiks.. Sas-Sasuke –Kun.. Hiks."

"Sakura lihat aku, tatap mataku !" bentak Sasuke. Sasuke semakin mendekap erat tubuh, ia merasakan tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat dalam peluknya.

"Hiks.. Sas-ke.. Hiks,,

J-jangan.. Jangan pernah kau.. Hiks.. gunakan untuk melindungi ku !"

"Sakura"

"Kau tidak pernah tau.. Bagaimana susahnya.. hiks.. aku

Menjaga mu.. hiks.. agar mereka.. tidak membunuhmu.."

Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan pekataan sakura tersebut, bagaimana susahnya ia menjaganya ? Hal tersebut masih menjadi tanda tanya. Dan terlebih lagi kini Sakura menambahkan ada seseorang yang ingin membuhuh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa maksud mu, Sakura !?" tanya Sasuke selembut mungkin, menjaga emosinya yang sedikit naik.

Sakura berhenti menangis, tapi tubuhnya masih bergetar. Dengan cekatan Sasuke menggenggam kedua telapak tanggannya.

Sakura masih diam, agak tersulut sedikit emosi si bungsu Uchiha ini dengan diam nya Sakura.

"A-aku.. tidak ingin.. berpisah dengan mu..

Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura dengan nada yang masih bergetar.

"Kalau begitu, jangan bepisah !" bentak Sasuke. Sakura cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia langsung menatap suaminya heran.

"APA ?

Tidak bisa begitu, Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura tidak terima.

"Memangnya mengapa ?!" tanya Sasuke yang juga menaikan suaranya.

"Aku..

Tidak bisa, mengatakannya" jawab Sakura sambil membuang muka.

Sasuke langsung menatapnya tajam. Tidak suka ia mendengar istinya berbohong.

"Katakan !" perintah Sasuke lagi.

Sakura bagaimana pun masih istri sah Uchiha Sasuke, sebagai istri yang baik ia harus menurut dengan kehendak suaminya.

"Mereka mengancam akan membunuhmu" jawab Saskura dengan pelan, alih alih nanti Sasuke akan mendengar. Namun pendengaran Uchiha Sasuke masih tajam, ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan barusan.

"Sakura !" bentaknya lagi.

Sakura diam, tidak menjawab apa yang ditanyakan Sasuke. Sakura tengah berfikir, ia harus jujur dan mengatakannya atau tetap menyimpannya dalam-dalam. Dengan berat hati, Sakura harus jujur dan mengatakannya. Bagaimana pun, ia tidak ingin dinilai istri yang tidak patut pada suaminya.

"Mengapa, si muka bayi mengatakan. '_kau harus menjadi cherry blossoms kembali_' ?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit memberi penekanan tidak suka pada Sasori dengan mengatainya _muka bayi_.

Jujur saja Sakura paling tidak suka, jika suaminya itu berbicara tajam. Terlebih lagi menyinggung masalah yang menyangkut pautkan Sasori. Bagaimana pun ia hutang budi pada sosok itu.

"Itu adalah misi yang kuterima" jawab Sakura lirih.

Dalam benak Sasuke, pikirannya berkecamuk. Bagaimana Sakura istrinya harus mengenyam misi yang sedemikian bahaya. Siapa sebenarnya Sakura itu ?

"Apa maksud mu " tanya Sasuke dingin. Lagi lagi Sakura harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya beban masalah yang ia tanggung dipundaknya.

"Sebenarnya, aku..

Sudah lama mengenal mu.. bahkan sebelum..

Kau ditugaskan untuk menjaga ku.. dari akatsuki" jelas Sakura yang tentu saja tidak membuat Uchiha Sasuke puas bukan ?

"Aku..

Aku..

Hah, sudahlah Sasuke. Aku binggung harus menjelaskannya bagaimana" kata Sakura dengan nada malas. Ia berniat bangkit dan segera pergi dari hadapan ini. Namun tentu saja, seorang Uchiha Sasuke menuntut diberi pejelasan yang jelas.

"Hey, Sasuke.. LEPASKAN..

Kau membuat ku, sakit tahu" ringins Sakura, yang sedikit kesakitan dengan lengannya yang dicekram kuat oleh Sasuke.

Sakura mengirim segelintir tatap tidak senang pada Sasuke, tentu saja tatap itu tidak mempan bukan ? Segera ia mencari akan, dengan membuat tatap semelas mungkin agar si pemilik tangan yang mencekram legannya lepas.

"Baik, Katakan dengan jujur" Sasuke kembali memerintah dengan nada dingin. Ia sedikit mengendurkan cekramannya, tapi tidak melepaskannya.

"Hu,u..

Baik.. akan ku katakan..

-Sakura menghelang nafas dan kembali berkata-

Aku.. Aku sudah menjadi _cherry blossoms_ bahkan sebelum mengenal dirimu" jelas Sakura.

"Kau !" Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

Sesaat Sakura menatap suaminya, pandangnya menatap lurus penuh keyakian dengan keseriusan yang akan ia katakan.

"Aku bekerja untuk PBB: _untuk masuk kedalam Akatsuki, menyelidiki dari dalam mengenai apa yang direncanakannya_. Tentu saja Akatsuki juga sudah tau aku istri dari seorang agent FBI. Mereka memanfaatkan ku untuk mencaritahu apa yang akan dilakukan FBI. Yaa seperti itulah" jelas panjang lebar Sakura. Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan profersi sebenarnya yang dijalani istrinya.

"Apa maksud mu ?

Apa kau agent ganda ?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

Sontak Sakura menatap suaminya, "Ya Seperti itulah. Sudah jangan kau ungkit pribadiku. Sasuke ! Apa kau lupa, saat ini kau masih dalam _misi_ ?" printah Sakura.

Sasuke berderus kesal, tentu saja istrinya pasti tau misi yang diterima Sasuke saat ini. Menangkap Cherry blossom dan Akatsuki. Sejenak Sasuke masih memfikirkan perkataan istrinya, Sakura berkerja pada PBB untuk masuk kedalam Akatsuki. Lalu mengapa Akatsuki mudah menerima seorang istri agent FBI ini.

"Bagaimana kau dapat masuk kedalam Akatsuki ?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Sakura membung muka, ia binggung untuk menjelaskannya. Jika dijelaskan lebih lanjut maka, kebenaran Sakura akan terungkap. Namun Sasuke terus mendesaknya, dengan segelintir tatapan dinginnya.

Ya sudah. Sakura menurut saja. Memang kewajiban istri bukan untuk terbuka kepada suami.

"Reputasi ku sebagai pembunuh ya kau tahu sendiri lah." Jelas Sakura dengan sedikit kebanggaan. Bagaimana pun, prestasinya didunia kejahatan kucup gemilang bukan ?

"Lekas tidur, Sasuke.

Besok aku akan mengantarkan mu, pada tim mu. Mereka pasti menghawartikan mu" perintah Sakura. Sasuke tidak terima disuru suru saja, meski sejujurnya ia sendiri merasakan kantuk luar biasa. Karna sebelumnya ia sudah tertidur diruang tamu.

"Baik aku akan tidur.

Tentu saja dengan mu !" Sasuke berkata dingin.

"Apa tidak bisa begitu !" balas Sakura tidak terima.

"Apa mau aku tiduri ?" printah Sasuke dengan seringai liciknya. Sakura menderus kesal, bisa bisanya suaminya berfikir mesum ditengah deritanya. Tanpa babibu lagi, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan berbaring disamping Sasuke. Ia langsung memejamkan matanya, tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang sejak tadi menatapnya.

Sesaat Sasuke tersenyum, ini adalah moment berharganya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia dapat tidur seranjang dengan istrinya. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya, sambil mengusap pucuk rambut istrinya.

Menatap pilu, sebentar lagi istrinya akan dinikahi seorang. Demi kebahagiaan istrinya, Sasuke akan melepasnya. Ia tidak peduli apakan setelah melepas Sakura, justru akan membuatnya lebih menderita atau tidak. Pasti.

Yang jelas Sasuke ingin, Sakura bahagia dan selamat. Mengigat selama ini, ia sudah diselamatkan istrinya dan juga harus menerima segelintri misi berbahaya demi keselamatannya. Mungkin Sasuke akan iklas…

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura "Oyasumi…" diikuti mata yang mulai memejam dan merapatkan peluknya..

Disisi lain, Sasori terus menatap pasangan suami istri tersebut. Hatinya perih mengingat sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah, tapi biarlah setelah nikah toh mereka dapat berdua selamanya bukan. Menghelang nafas sejenak, akhirnya Sasori melangkah meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Dengan diiringin suara hujan yang menyelimuti kediaman ini..

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"…Hngg.."

"Shikamaru, kau sudah sadar ?"

"Aku.."

Shikamaru akhirnya sadar juga, setelah beberapa jam lalu ia tidak sadarkan diri. Kepalanya terbentur pembatas jalan, sehingga kini kepalanya harus diperban. Mendengar panggilan Shikamaru yang terputus, Karin dilanda panic luar biasa. Buru buru ia kerluar hotel dan lansung menjari keberadaan Shikamaru.

Dengan menyalakan GPRS yang tertanam dihandphonenya, Karin tidak terlalu sulit untuk mencari letak keberadaannya. Namun yang membuatnya cukup terkejut adalah kondisi Shikamaru yang terkapar dijalan dengan keadaan sekitar yang habis terkena ledakan.

Karin langsung membawa masuk Shikamaru kedalam taxsi dan menuju hotel. Sesampainya dihotel, Karin langsung mengobati rekan setimnya. Memang keadaanya tidak terlalu parah, tapi tetap saja ia mengkhawatirkan kondisinya.

Merasa dari tadi ada yang menggenggam tangannya terus, Shikamaru menegur "Karin, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Bisa lepaskan aku ?" tanya Shikamaru. Sontak Karin langsung melepaskan genggamannya, ia langsung membuang muka menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Tertangkap basah menggenggam tangan Shikamaru, padahal sebelumnya mereka sempat berdebat.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit cemas.

"Aku terkena imbas ledakan. Itu saja" jawa Shikamaru asal.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung, memang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Batinya..

"Itu saja ? memang apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disana Shikamaru ?!" tanya Karin tidak terima. Enteng sekali shikmaru menjawabnya…

"Sudahlah lupakan, lebih baik kita tidur saja.

Besok kita harus bersiap untuk penyelidikan" jawab Shikamaru malas, sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut dan kembali tidur.

"Apa-apaan jawaban itu !

Terserah, aku tidak peduli lagi. Jika suatu waktu kau kenapa napa !

Oyasumi !" Karin berkatan sinis dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Dari sini, Naruto dapat mendengar langkah sepupunya itu. Terdengar jelas jika saat ini dia sedang kesal. Hehe lucu sekali jika melihat Karin sedang ngambek.

Menatap sejenak Shikamaru yang mempunggunginya, Naruto kembali ketempat tidur. Meski Shikamaru mempungunginya, dapat jelas Naruto lihat. Shikamaru masih berfikir dengan berpura pura tidur. Dasar pemalas..

Tanpa menghiraukan Shikmaru, akhirnya Naruto menutup mata dan tidur disampingnya. Sementara Shikamaru nampak sama sekali tidak memejamkan matanya. Fikrannya masih berkercamuk, perihal informasi yang diberikan Kabuto. Setelah keluar dari gedung itu, terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar. Tidak menutup kemungkinan, ini adalah salah satu upaya untuk menutup informasi tentang Akatsuki.

Dari situ Shikamaru menarik kesimpulan Akatsuki sangat berhati-hati agar informasi keberadaan mereka tidak ketahuan. Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Akatsuki dan juga tentang sekelompok orang dipelabuhan Chitago. Semakin malam, Shikmaru perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya. Nampaknya hawa kantuk dan hujan membuatnya semakin malas untuk berfikir mengenai rencana akatuki. Ya sudahlah besok lagi saja, batinya..

Dan pada akhirnya seluruh isi kamar hotel itu pun tertidur…

* * *

_Skip Time_

* * *

Fajar pun menyising diikuti matahari yang beranjak naik, nampak satu satunya wanita dalam kamar ini sudah bangun pertama. Setelah mandi dan menjemur handuknya, Karin melangkan menuju dapur. Pagi ini ia ingin membuatkan teman setimnya sarapan. Mengingat mereka akan segera melakukan penyelidikan. Dengan berkutat didapur, masakannya setengah jadi dan mulai menjelajahi sisi kamar dengan aromanya..

"Hmmm.. baunya enak..

Pasti si nenek lampir itu sedang memasak" endus Naruto setengah tidur. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah bangun, tapi ia malas melakukan sesuatu terlebih lagi setelah bangun tidur. Namun apa daya masakan yang berasal dari Nanek lampir itu sudah membuat otaknya kosong. Tanpa babibu lagi, Naruto langsung melompat dan mengendap endap untuk dapat memakannya pertama. Sedikit lagi Naruto akan mengapai makan dimeja tersebut, tiba tiba..

**Brug !**

"Auw" nyeri Naruto mendapai sepupunya itu sedang memegang centong.

"Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun !" sindir Karin pedas setelah memukulnya dengan centong. Naruto langsung memasang muka jengkel dan duduk dikursi. Tahan-tahan sebentar lagi makan, batin Naruto.

"Kau masak besar, _eh_ ?" tanya Shikamaru keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan fress. "Seharusnya kau ucapkan ohayou dulu baru berkomentar. Dasar tidak sopan !" balas Karin kesal. Padahal niat baiknya ingin membuatkan para lelaki tersebut sarapan, tidak disambut baik oleh mereka. Yasudah Karin terima saja nasib mu..

Makan sarapan pun berlangsung, walau ada sedikit aura kekesalan Karin dari tadi. Terutama saat Naruto menyinggung masakanya yang tidak enak. Padahal ia sendiri yang makannya paling banyak. Empat sikut muncul dikepala Karin, tampaknya ia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Naruto. Baru selangkah ia akan menghajah si kuning itu, terdengar suara bel..

**Ting nong**

"Aku selamat, berkat bel..

Terimakasih tuhan, semoga engkau memberi nikmat pada tamu yang sudah menyelamatkan ku" syukur Naruto yang tidak jadi dihajar Karin. Karin menderus kesal, siapa sih pagi-pagi sudah bertamu. Terlebih lagi mengacaukan niatanya untuk menghajar si kuning tengik ini.

Melangkah dengan keras, Karin membuka pintu dengan kasar..

"Siapa sih yang bertamu pagi pagi !" bentak Karin.

"Aku !" balas si tamu setelah pintu terbuka.

"Sas-Sasuke…

SASUKEEEEEEE, KYAAAAAAAA" jerit Karin menjadi jadi, langsung memeluk Sasuke didepan kamar.

"Hey merah, lepaskan !" teriak Sasuke yang sedikit shock dengan perlakuan Karin yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Mendengar nama 'Sasuke', dengan segera Shikamau mendekat pintu. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, mendengar teriakan Sasuke yang diserang sepupunya. Naruto langsung berlari menuju pintu.

"Sasuke kau selamat ?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke hanya diam sambil terus berusaha melepasakan diri dari Karin. Karin masih memeluknya tanpa member celah untuk melepaskan Sasuke, sejujurnya ia sangat senang sosok yang selalu dipuja pujanya selamat.

"Karin, tolong lepaskan..

Jika tidak kau tidak akan selamat !" perintah Sasuke yang terus melepasakan diri.

"Tidak akan !" Karin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ka-Karinnnn..

Sebaiknya, kau lepasakan Sas-Sassukeeee" sambung Naruto dengan nada terbatah-batah. Ia tidak peduli perkataan sepupunya yang berkesan seperti memperingatkan adanya bahaya yang mendekat. Sambil terus mengeratkan pelulkannya, tiba tiba seseorang datang langsung menarik dan mendorognya tembok.

**BRUGH**

"**UZUMAKI KARIN** !

BERANI NYA KAU, MEMELUK SUAMI KU DIDEPAN KU !" Sakura medorong Karin ketembok dan memukul dengan tijunya tepat disisi wajah mulus Karin.

"Saaa Saakuraaaa ?"

Kejadian berlangsung sangat cepat, Naruto mengedip ngedipkan matanya tidak percaya. Sosok sahabat sekaligus target misi kali ini datang diluar dugaan. Shikamaru yang dibelakang, segera siap dengan handgun dipinggangnya mengantisipasi. Cherry blossoms datang dan langsung menyerangnya.

"Sa-Saaakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !" teriak Naruto lebai berlari dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya dari belakang. Sontak Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan Naruto yang langsung memelukanya.

"Tidak perlu memelukanya, Dobe !" Sasuke turun tangan dan langsung menarik istrinya kepelukannya. Tentu saja Sasuke menyelamatkan istrinya dari si baka dobe tersebut. "Hey, kau kasar sekali. Teme.." Naruto sambil mengelus tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sakura ?" mendengar suara tersebut. Sontak seluruhnya langsung menengok kearah sumber suara tersebut. Itu Shikamaru…

Dengan handung siaga ditangganya…

"Hanya mengantarkan, suami ku saja" jawab Sakura santai.

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memeluk istrinya, Sasuke memberi kode untuk memasukan kembali senjatanya. Tidak ingin nanti disini terjadi baku tembak, karna Sakura sedikit kesal dengan si merah Karin yang menyerang suaminya tiba tiba.

"Baik lah..

-Shikamaru memasukan kembali handgun disakunya-

Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Shikamaru dingin.

Sakura diam tidak menanggapi perkataan Shikamaru, dan kini memandang suaminya. "Pergilah, antarkan _dia_.." kecup Sasuke dikening istrinya dan melepaskan pelukannya. Setelah melepaskan pelukaannya, Sakura berjalan dan meninggalkan kamar hotel dengan diiringi tatapan tajam para agent konoha.

"Apa maksudnya Sasuke ?

Kenapa kau membiarkan, target kita pergi begitu saja ?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit menyinggung nama Sakura.

"Mengantar anak _ku_ kesekolah" jawab Sasuke malas sambil menuju kamarnya.

"Hey, apa apaan jawaban itu.

Bagaimana jika ia berbohong, dan buron !" balas Shikamaru tidak terima.

"Tidak..

Aku percaya pada istri ku"

**BLAM**

Sasuke menutup pintu dengan keras, agak kesal dia dengan ketua tim nya karna menyinggung sedikit istrinya.

"Bisa bisa kau percaya padanya, setelah dia hampir membunuh mu" Shikamaru berkata entah pada siapa.

"Aku dengar itu, Nara !" balas Sasuke yang berada didalam kamar. Ia mendengar dengan jelas sindiran Shikamaru pada istrinya.

Terserah Shikamaru tidak mau ambil pusing, ia kembali berjalan menuju meja makan dan melanjutkan sarapannya. Sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal di fikirannya, jika benar sekarang targetnya kabur dan buron begitu saja. Tentu saja otomatis ia akan menyelahkan seluruh kegagalan misi kali ini pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan mendekat, ia sedang berusaha menenangkan Shikamaru yang sedikit tersulut emosi. Tapi seperti biasa, Shikamaru tidak memperdulikan perkataanya.

Naruto duduk didepan Shikamaru, dengan terus menatapnya. Jujur Shikamaru sedikit risih dengan tatap menjijikan Naruto tersebut. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapannya, Shikamaru berniat mengambil minum.

"Minum ini Shikamaru" Karin datang dan menawarkan minum.

Sejenak Shikamaru menatapnya, tidak biasa ia menawarkan kebaikan padanya. Segera ia mengambil minum dari tangan Karin, dan langsung meminumnya.

"Aku melihatnya, Shikamaru..

Melihat dengan jelas, ditangannya" ungkap Karin sedih.

"Memangnya ada apa ditanggannya ? dan itu tanggan siapa ?" tanya Naruto.

Tanggan ? Shikamaru jelas tahu siapa yang disinggung Karin tersebut. Namun apa yang dimaksudnya.. ?

* * *

_Gomen_

_Entah mengapa, chapter ini sangat mengecewakan. Author sendiri pun begitu, factor ujiaaaan :")_

_Maaf sebesar besarnya, gomennasai_

* * *

**_Mind or REVIEW ?_**

* * *

**_By – Sayaka TakaTARI_**


End file.
